Luffy's life
by Thalia120
Summary: The Strawhats never knew much about Luffy's past...or really anything about it. Lets watch them be forced into a crash course of Luffy's story. Luffy's sick? Whose the new girl? What dark history does their captain have? And what do they have to give up to save him? MalexMale Zolu! Don't like? Don't read! plz review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thalia120: YaY! I'm doin my first one piece fanfic! (jumps for joy)**_

_**Zoro:Holy crap we're screwed!**_

_**Luffy:why you say that Zoro?**_

_**Zoro: you moron! for all you know she might let us do somethin stupid!Luffy:like what?**_

_**Zoro:make us sing a justin bieber song**_

_**Thalia120:(smiles evilly) never thought of that thanks for the idea Zoro**_

_**Sanji:Look what you did! Now we have to sing that crap! Mosshead!**_

_**Zoro:She was goin to do that anyway!**_

_**Thalia120:oh you know me so well!**_

_**Zoro:(points at her ) See!**_

_**Thalia120:i might kill Nami off though**_

_**Sanji: What why kill Nami-swan! (cries) **_

_**Zoro:good ridance  
>Sanji:(kicks zoro)<strong>_

_**Zoro:Why you! (Begin fighting)**_

_**Luffy: (looks at Thalia120)**_

_**Thalia120: what?**_

_**Luffy: (Looks at readers) She owns nothing of One piece**_

_**Thalia120:not yet anyway(begins evil planning)**_

_**Zoro:(walks away from Thalia slowly)**_

_**Sanji: (follows)**_

_**Thalia looks at the two.**_

_**Thalia:If you take another step I'll take those swords and u can't ever see Nami or Robin!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_May 5_

_A young 7 year old with raven black hair that was under a strawhat and deep brown eyes was running. He wore a white shirt that said Anchor in red letters with blue shorts and sandals. He wore a huge smile on his face. "Luffy get back here!" yelled two other kids. One which was a boy around 10 chasing the strawhat. He had raven black hair that was longer than the other boy's he also had brown eyes and freckles on his face, he wore a red shirt with blue shorts. The other kid was girl also 7, she had whire short hair that stopped at her shoulders and sky blue eyes that went with her tan skin, she wore a dark red mini dress with black shorts under and sandals. The girl was laughing next to the older raven while trying to get to the strawhat. "Luffy!" Luffy laughed at his brother and ran faster. _

_Ace was trying to warn Luffy about the old hag that was less then 5 minutes away. The people in the village said she was cruel and horrible. He didn't tell the other two about because knowing them they would go there anyway. Ace was worried about Luffy since Luffy had the thing about getting himself in trouble._

_"Luffy lets go back!" _

_Luffy ignored his brother and kept running. Suddenly he tripped and fell into a garden, crushing many of the flowers in the process. "Ow!" Luffy was about to stand when he notised that the sun wasn't on him anymore. He looked up to see a old woman in a brown coat and glared at Luffy. "Your horrible little boy! You destroyed my beautiful garden!" Ace and the girl froze when they saw they old woman speak to Luffy. The girl grabbed Ace's arm in fear. Ace took a step forward, the woman looked up. "Get any closer and then all of you will be punished!" Ace was about to walk even closer but Luffy shook his head. Ace put his foot back down and the girl never took her eyes from Luffy. The hag looked back at Luffy and gave an evil smirk that sent shivers down his back. "I know the perfect punishment for you" She suddenly grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him up from the ground. Luffy being a rubber boy he didn't feel any pain but he yelpped in surprised, the hag placed her hand in the middle of Luffy's back with a strange white glow in her hand then it went blood red. Luffy's eyes opened wide showing that he was in pain and he screamed. Ace and the white haired girl tried to get the hag to let Luffy go but their feet wouldn't move. The hag laughed at their efforts the yelled. "Kare no ju hachi-nen ni shizzo o hakai suru" Luffy"s eyes rolled back and he was knocked out, the hag dropped him to the ground and sent a smirk to the other to children what a look of horror on their faces. "I gave 11 more years. Enjoy them while you can" With that said the woman turned at walked back into her horrible run down shack. Ace and the white haired girl ran to Luffy. "Luffy! Luffy!" Ace yelled trying to shake him awake the girl was about to sit Luffy up abit and her eyes widened. "Ace" She whispered. "Look at this" Ace looked at her with confusion but Ace went to where she was sitting. Ace looked in more horror. On Luffy's back was horrible burn mark surrounded by ancient looking words. The burn mark looked like a huge black 11, the white haired girl was in tears and Ace look down in shame that he wasn't able to stop the damn old hag._

_Three days passed, Mikino watched the two stay with Luffy for three days not leaving his side. Not once did they leave his side unless they were going to the bathroom or to get food always bring some for Luffy if he woke up, but he didn't. One the fourth day Ace and the white haired girl were sitting next to Luffy's bed and were a sleep. Mikoto wrapped bandages on him and put some medicine to see of the burns will go but they stayed._

_A groan came out of the 7 year old boy that was on the bed. Luffy blinked a couple times and slowly sat up because he felt the pain in his back which he was shocked that his back hurt so much. He didn't even remember why it hurt, he did remember that he fell in a garden and killed some flowers then a old hag wanted to punish him and blank. Luffy looked at the two and got of the bed quietly not to wake them up. Luffy walked too the bathroom and grabbed a chair since he won't be able to the mirror because of the his height. Luffy slowly took of his shirt and looked at the bandages on his back, Luffy took them off gently and saw the burn marks and the strange words. Luffy didn't say anything, he touched the burn softly and flinshed. Luffy rebandaged his burns and put his shirt back on, he was about to get some food when suddenly the scar on his back suddenly burned but not enough to cause much pain. "Makino! Can I have some food?" That black haired woman looked at Luffy in shock then relief. She ran and hugged Luffy. "Luffy! Your awake!" Luffy hissed when her hug tighted._

_"Oh sorry"_

_"How long was I sleep Mikoto?" Mikoto touched his hair gently._

_"Almost 4 days" Luffy was abit surprised then yelled in horror_

_"OH NO! I SKIPPED 12 MEALS!" Mikoto laughed and stood. "I'll make you some right now! Now go tell Ace and Yuki your awake!" Luffy gave his 1000 watt smile and nodded. He ran back up stairs and saw that his brother and Yuki were awake. "Hey guy-" Before he could continue they ran to him and hugged him gently. "Luffy your ok!"_

_"Your finally awake!"_

_"That old hag put that scar on your back!"_

_"Does it hurt!"_

_"W-" Luffy pushed the two. "I'm ok! No need to worry! Anyway Makino is making food! Lets go!" Ace and Yuki watched as Luffy ran out once more and looked at each other. "Why doesn't he care about the burns they must hurt!" Stated Yuki with a bit of saddness. _

_"Remember its Luffy, he won't tell us that he is in pain. He is probably mad at himself for making us worried"_

_"I know but still... what did that lady do to him anyway?" Ace thought for a moment. "What were the words she said?"_

_"Kare no ju hachi-nen ni shizzo o hakai suru. Those were the words" Ace shrugged. "I'll ask Gramps when he comes back"_

_"O-ok" _

_A year later, May 5_

_Ace, Yuki, and Makino were outside of Luffy's room with a huge cake. Makino looked at the two with a small smile with her hand she count back from three. When she hit zero all three jumpped into his room. "Happy bir-" The three looked at Luffy, Luffy was in his bed sweating and breathing harshly. He was sitting up holding his stomach and his white shirt showed blood on his back,luffy looked like he was going to throw up. Notising this Yuki ran out to look for a bucket. Ace and Mikoto ran to Luffy. Ace placed his hand on Luffy's head and he pulled his hand back as quickly as touched it. "Ow! His burning hot" Makino pulled up Luffy's shirt and looked at his scar. Ace looked at it and his eyes widened. The 11 that used to be there was now turning to a 10, and by turning I mean the one looked like a slow snake turning intoa zero. It seemed like that the way it was turning into a zero that it was causing him to bleed. _

_Yuki ran in with a bucket and gave it to Luffy. Without a second thought Luffy grabbed the bucket and vomited. Makino ran out and came back quickly with a wet cloth and bandages. When she pressed to wet cloth on his back to wipe the blood away Luffy yelled in pain. "Ah!" Yuki took his arm trying to comfort him, Ace wiped the sweat away. Finally Makino wiped all the blood away, she gently placed the bandages on his back. When she was done Luffy slowly laid back down and closed his eyes, still breathing harshly. "You better Luffy?" asked the white haired girl. Luffy opened his eyes abit and nodded trying not to worry her much. "I-I'm fine" Makino smiled sadly and grabbed the cake, she took a small piece and put it on a plate. "Happy birthday!" Luffy looked up at them and smiled weakly. Ace and Yuki sang 'Happy birthday' even though they were all worried.  
>"Happy 8th birthday lil bro!" <em>

_"Happy b-day Anchor!"_

_"Thanks Ace. Thank you Yuki!" Luffy ate the small piece and fell asleep. "Stupid old hag! Its her fault" Stated Ace. Makino shook her head sadly, while Yuki looked like she was going to cry. "Don't worry Ace this is Luffy your talking about he'll be ok. He always surprises us" Makino said with a smile and left the room with the cake. "He'll want this later, I'll put this in the fridge." Ace and Yuki stared at Luffy for a bit. 'I have a bad feeling' they thought in a union._

_**I'll end it for now. So was it good,bad, boring tell me! Plz review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1:Welcome back Strawhat!**_

It was early morning on small island. The sun was just rising over the water making it look very beautiful. Most people wouldn't be awake at this time. But two people were awake and they were right on the beach watching the sunrise. One was a young woman, around 17. She had short white hair that stopped at her neck,eyes as blue as the see. She wore a black tank top that showed her stomach and tanned colored shorts that stopped mid-thigh. She was sitting in on the sand looking at the ocean with a sad smile on her face. Next to her standing was a blond man with short blond hair coming out of his tall blue hat. He wore a blue jacket that was open which showed that he had no shirt, with tanned colored shorts that stopped at his knees. He also wore brown boots and had a pipe on his back. His face reviled that he looked at least 19 or 20. His brown eyess looked at the white haired girl then back at the ocean. It was a small moment of silence before he spoke. "Yuki?" The girl spoke without looking up. "Hm?"

"Why do you come here so much?" It was silent for awhile before she spoke.

"I'm waiting" The blond man looked confused

"For what?"

"The same thing your waiting for" The man's face looked even more confused and a bit pissed.

"Can you speak without sounding all sad and dramatic and explain!"The girl gave a small laugh

"I mean I'm waiting for your brothers" The blond's face went pissed to surprise then abit sad.

"Oh...do you think they will remember me?" Not even a second passed

"Of course! And when we see them they'll be so happy they'll die!" The blond man gave a slight smile at the white haired girl which she gladly returned. "How do you now we'll ever see them?" He asked

"You came back right? Even though I almost died of shock! But you came back anyway...and its almost his birthday" The blond man had once again a confused look then it turned sad suddenly. Yuki stayed smiling. "Don't be sad! You know he always surprises us! All we can do for now is smile for him and wait for him to come home. After all he has to come back one day right, Sabo?" Yuki stood up and punch the air. "Time to come home! Firefist and Strawhat!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++GoingMerry!+++++++++++++++++++++

"LUFFY!" yelled a certain long nose boy and a blue nosed raindeer. As you can see they were once again playing tag and both Usopp and Chopper were it. Current target...Luffy."Shishishishishi!" Luffy'ss laughter ran through out the whole ship. Running as fast as he could he jumpped over a sleeping Zoro and ran passed the kitchen, Sanji poked his head out to find what was with the noise but he saw Luffy and went back inside. Robin sat in her chair with a book on her lap, she would have been reading it but she found it more intresting to see Usopp and Chopper _**try **_and catch Luffy. Luffy was about to jump over the Nami's orange bushes went a hand grapped his vest. Usopp and Chopper saw who grabbed him, Usopp hid behind Zoro, while Chopper froze in fear. Nami threw the strawhat on the ground with a very pissed expression. Clamly she spoke. "Luffy... why are you making so much noise when you knew I was trying to finish up that map of the last island." Luffy gave a nervous laugh. "I was bored" Her pissed expression somehow got worse. She punched Luffy so hard he flew off the boat. "Opps!" Robin,Nami,Chopper, and Usopp were waiting for a splash but none came. Nami, Chopper ,and Usopp ran to the edge of the boat and looked down. They saw a small row boat on it was Luffy laughing like a moron and a man with raven colored hair with a orange hat on his head, no shirt and shorts. That stared at Luffy in surprise before laughing. "Nice entrance bro! Luffy looked at the man. "Oh hi Ace!" Everyone (Plus Zoro and Sanji! Zoro woke up when Nami hit him and Sanji came out when he heard Nami) sweatdropped. Luffy stretched his arms and pulled himself up and Ace jumpped on. "Hey people!" Greeted Ace. Robin looked at him. "Your Firefist Ace" Ace looked at Robin in surprise. "Oh You must be new to Luffy's crew" Robin nodded. "Oh thats right Ace never meet Robin yet!" stated Usopp. Luffy blinked then gave smiled. "I forgot Robin this is my big brother Ace!" Robin's eyes widened a bit then gave a slight smile. "I never knew captain had a brother." Nami smirked. "We didn't know until we saw him in Alabasta, even if their brothers their total oppisites!" Everyone but Ace and Luffy nodded to comfirm Nami's statement.

Zoro notised Ace's seemed a bit tense though he didn't say anything about it instead he said. "So why are you here Ace?" Ace's face went serious for a moment but quickly smiled. "Oh I just have to talk to Luffy about something" Everyone notised the serious face but said nothing. Luffy's smile went. "You came here just to tell me something." Ace nodded "Yea but um if you don't mind can I have some food?" Looking directly at Sanji. Nami notised this. "Sanji can you make us some food?" Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "Of course!" Sanji wobbled to the kitchen. Luffy didn't smile he just looked at Ace then stared at the floor. Which surprised the rest of the crew. Zoro spoke. "Luffy are you ok?" Ace's eyes widend a bit and snapped hiss head to Luffy. After getting a good look at him he looked releved. Luffy looked up at everyone sstaring at him and pasted a fake smile. "Yea Zoro! I'm fine! Ace do you want to talk in my room?"

"Yea"Luffy and Ace walked to the boy's room. Sanji came out of the room with a plate full of food. "For you Nami-swa- huh? Where's Ace and Luffy?"

"Well Dartbrow if you weren't so distracted by Nami's request for Ace then you would know that Luffy and Ace went our room"

"Mosshead"

"Will you both shut up! Those two are up to something!" yelled the red head. "I wonder what?"

"Navigator-san you shouldn't"

"Yea Nami you can't spy on them! Thats invation of privicy!" Yelled Chopper! Nami shook her head. "Why not? Its just Luffy its not like he has anything hide. And don't you think its kinda unfair how he knows all about our past but we dont know anything about his. We didn't know about Ace until he showed up!" everyone went silent. "When you say that its kinda true but still!" Yelled both Usopp and Chopper. Nami sighed "Come on! Robin can you at least listen in with your devil fruit powers and tell us what they say! And don't tell me your all not curious!" Once again everyone was silent. "Fine but-"

"Wait! We could use those walkie talkies!"

"Huh?" came from Nami

"Before we played tag I was using one of the walkie talkies that I bought from the last island I left one on in the room and I left one in the kitchen."

"Okay lets go!" Everyone went to the kitchen and sat around the table. Usopp grabbed the walkie talkie and turned flipped a couple switches. He then turned the knob. _**"Ace can you just leave me alone!"**_ Yelled the knowen captain which surprised the crew. Usopp turned it up.

_**"Luffy I won't let this go come on!"**_

_**"Ace nothing is going to happen ok I'm fine"**_

_**"If your fine then why are you bleeding!"**_

_**"I'm not!" **_

_**"Luffy I'm just-"**_

_**"Ace damn it! Can you just drop it! "**_

_**"No I promised Yuki that I'd take you back when it was-"**_

"Yuki?" Asked out Usopp

"Sshhhh!" Whispered Nami and Zoro a bit harshly

_**"Luffy stop acting like a little brat!"**_

_**"Its my life!"**_

_**"Not when you could die!"**_

The crew froze... all that was in their minds was the same words repeated. '_Not when you could die!'_

Suddenly the walkie talkie was off. "Damn! the battery died!"

"What did they mean that he could die"Asked Sanji taking out a smoke.

"I don't know " stated Nami

"Its none of our business" Said Zoro

"Is Luffy sick? How come I didn't notise! Maybe I should do some tes-"

"No doctor-san if you do that then the captain will know we heard him or that something's up"

"Robin's right Chopper and if Luffy was sick you obviously be the first one to know! Or me since I use to be a world famous doctor!"

"Really!" Usopp smiled glad that he cheered up the small raindeer.

"Okay in the next island we have to find out why Ace and Luffy were fighting" Ordered Nami

"Why its their business"

"So was our own problems but he helped us!" Before Zoro could say anything Luffy ran in with Ace behind him. "Hey Nami when do we reach the next island?"

"Umm near tomorrow at dawn"

"Great" Stated Ace with a light smirk. Luffy still had his smile but he seemed to have a dark aura

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Dawn+++++++++++

It was Nami's turn to take watch in the crow's nest. She watched the sunrise slowly with sleepy eyes. She saw a small dot that got bigger and bigger. She woke up frome her sleepyness and yelled. "Island ahead!" She yelled so loud that everyone was able to here her. Everyone was on deck under ten minutes. Chopper and Usopp were half a sleep but awake. Sanji had hearts in his eyes, Zoro asleep, and Robin normal. Luffy looked emo and he didn't have his hat (which really hocked his crew) His red vest was gone and replaced with white hoddie on and his normal shorts. Ace had a hug smirk and a shirt on , yes i fool you not he was wearing a dark blue shirt and sunglasses and his normal hat. Paying no mind for it now Nami ordered them to the ship ready to dock near the beach that Nami saw when they got a bit closer.

An four later they were docked at the beach and everyone was off the ship. "Luffy are you sure we should leave the boat alone?" Ace spoke for him. "Don't worry we're sure!" Luffy walked forward in silence, Ace walked next to him. Everyone else looked at each other and nodded then followed. After ten minutes they made it to a small village. It looked so peaceful, small house and stores were everywhere. Children ran around with smiles on their faces, teens walked around with their friends talking and adults talked to eachother after buying items at stores. No one fought, argued , or yelled it was ...nice. Luffy stopped walking and stared at the town, Ace smiled around, though the others felt out of place. They weren't so use to being in quiet places and small as this. Ace smiled and turned to everyone. "Before we buy your supplies and such letss have a break!"

"Ace" Called Luffy

"Hey follow me!" Ace grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him. Evevryone stared at first, Zoro began walking. "Are you coming or what?" He continued walking. One by one everyone followed. Ace walked pulling Luffy the whole way and stopped right infront of a bar. The bar was two stories tall and seemed old but not old enough to look anicent. Ace walked in with a huge smile on his face. Luffy looked scared for some reason though he hid it well. Robin looked at Ace's expression then at Luffy's but didn't say a word and walked following the two, Nami and Sanji (with hearts still in his eyes) walked in. Last was Zoro, Usopp and Chopper. All of them took a seat at a random table. "Hello welcome to the bar you must be new here!" The looked at an red heard girl around 17 with brown eyes. She wore a dark red long sleeved tee and a black skirt (Sanji oh Sanji) And a white aprin. "What do you want to drink?"

"Rum"-Zoro

"Ornage juice"-Nami

"Wine"-Sanji

"Water,please"-Robin

"Soda!" Usopp

"Water thank you!"Chopper

"Beer, if you dont mind"- Ace

"Milk" (You don't need to guess)

The Strawhat crew stared at their captain in surprise but the waitress nodded happyily and she left. She quickly came back with the drinks. "Anything else?" Expecting to hear their captain to yell meat they began to drink their drinks. "No thank you we'll call you if we get hungry" The crew minus Robin almost spit their drinks. The waitress nodded and lef to help the other customers. Chopper shook out his shock and put his hove on Luffy's head. "Are you feeling okay?" Luffy smiled at Chopper. "I'm fin-"

"Makino! Yuki is late! Said the same red head girl from before. A black haired woman in her late 20's came out the kitchen door. She sighed. "Go get her brother he should be able to wake her up, please Mimi!" Mimi nodded and ran up the stairs. Ace looked at Luffy in shock and grabbed his cup of beer and drank it in one golb. Luffy's hoodie covered his face. "I'm fine Chopper" None of them bought it but they began talking minus Zoro who watched Luffy in the corner of his eye.

5 minutes later the woman Makino came to the table the strawhats were sitting at. "Hello,never seen you all on the island" Robin looked at Makino and smiled. "Oh yes we came here to restore our supplies but we stopped here for a break"

"Oh well I'm glad you chose our bar! Hope you enjoy!"

"Of course if you don't mind can you tell us more about this island" Said Nami which made Luffy tense slightly bothe he and Ace looked at the ground not looking at Makino. Almost no one notised._**Almost.**_ Zoro and Robin had kept note to watch them closely.

"I don't mind, this village is as you can see for yourself quiet and peaceful. But if you asked most people here say its quiet boring"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well-" Makino's bright smile turned a bit sad.

"There used to be four kids that lived here that made things so fun and exiciting. Though they brought alot of trouble they we're just amazing" Unknown to everyone Ace gave a bright smile under his hat. Luffy chuckled abit though the others ignored it. Makino smiled abit at the raven under the hoodie and the man under the orange hat. "They weren't related but they cared for eachother better then any family I've ever seen."

"You sound like you cared alot about them" Stated Chopper.

"I really did I was the one that watched them grow and watch them leave to reach their dreams-" Makino was cut off by two voices.

"You say that as though all of us have left" said a the blond man

"Two of us came back remember?" Said a sarcastic white haired girl. The crew looked to the two who spoke. Makino had her hands to her hips.  
>"Took you both long enough to wake up!" The blond man scratched the back of his head sheepishly while the white haired girl looked down. Luffy paying no mind to it and and began to drink his milk. Ace looked at the blond man. '<em>Why does he look so familiar?'<em>

"Sorry Makino I made **Sabo** stay up with me"Ace's eyes widened at the blond. Luffy's had clenched around the cup so tight that the it broke. Which caused everyone look at him. "L-"

"Sorry!" Luffy cut of Nami and began cleaning the shards. Yuki looked at him then began kneeled down to the ground and began to help him. Makino left and grabbed the trash can so they could throw the shards in it. When they finish Yuki notised Luffy's hand. "Your bleeding!"

Luffy looked at his bloody hand. "Chopper can you?"

"Of course!"

Chopper quickly got the bandages from his bag and began wraping them around his plam.

"Thanks" Makino looked at Luffy. "Are you sure your alright?" Luffy stayed silent so Ace spoke for him. "Chopper is a great doctor He should be fine" Makino and Yuki looked like they wanted to protest but they didn't argue. Nami looked at Sabo and Yuki. "You two are one of those four kids that she was talking about right?" Sabo smirked and Yuki gave a smile as big as their captain's which surpirsed them. Even Robin. "Yup"

"Where are the other two?" Sabo's smirk left but Yuki's stayed. "The other two are in the sea trying to acomplish their dreams but we'll see them soon!" Sabo sighed. "Again I really doubt it that they'll be here just like that" Ace looked sad which mad e Zoro raise brow. Makino smiled brightly and walked right behind Ace and Luffy. "They might be closer then you think" She pulled down Luffy's hoddie pulled off Ace's hat. Luffy turned to her in shock and Ace did the same. The crew looked partly confused(aka Chopper and Usopp) and the rest were shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last chapter: **__**Nami looked at Sabo and Yuki. "You two are one of those four kids that she was talking about right?" Sabo smirked and Yuki gave a smile as big as their captain's which surpirsed them. Even Robin. "Yup" **_

_**"Where are the other two?" Sabo's smirk left but Yuki's stayed. "The other two are in the sea trying to acomplish their dreams but we'll see them soon!" Sabo sighed. "Again I really doubt it that they'll be here just like that" Ace looked sad which made Zoro raise brow. Makino smiled brightly and walked right behind Ace and Luffy. "They might be closer then you think" She pulled down Luffy's hoddie pulled off Ace's hat. Luffy turned to her in shock and Ace did the same. The crew looked partly confused(aka Chopper and Usopp) and the rest were shocked.**_

_**Chapter 2: Lulu?**_

Luffy and Ace stared at Makino. Luffy out of shock and Ace out of amusment. The crew looked back and fourth from Ace and Luffy too Makino, who might I add seemed a bit smug. Yuki's eyes were glued on Luffy and Sabo looked tore between sad and happy.

The whole bar was silent. Most of the people at the bar were staring at the strawhats table, or to be more spaific Ace and Luffy. No one moved or made a sound. Yuki moved first. "Luffy?... Ace?" Luffy stared at Makino with the same expression. Ace on the other hand turned to Yuki. He smiled and did a peace sign. "Yo!" Sabo's jaw dropped slightly while the rest of the bar sweatdropped. Though it didn't stop Yuki. "Luffy?" Finally the raven headed boy turned to her and stared at her with a worried expression. "Uh H-hi" I swear the crew had a heart attack. Zoro's eyes widened. Not once every since he meet Luffy has he suttered. Ever! And though ignored that fact and focused more on that Yuki was paying more attention to Luffy and he was slightly pissed. Yuki walked right in front of Luffy, her silver bangs covering her eyes. Her right arm was lifted. Luffy slammed his eyes shut, can't blame him after how many times he gets hit by Nami! Instead two arms wrapped around him. And a shakey voice spoke. "It took you long enough! Do you know how much we missed you!" Everyone was silent. Yuki let him go "Well?" This time she also spoke to Ace. Luffy blinked. "HUh?" Ace was confused as he is. "Well what?" Yuki closed her eyes and rubbed her head. Muddering. "Their morons. I knew they were idiots but come one!" She walked back to Sabo and pushed him infront of them. "Say something to your dear old brother who has been nice enough to come back and wait with me" She ssaid a bit sacasticly. "WHAT!" Sabo and Yuki looked at th crew who (minus Robin) yelled that together. "What's wro-" Before Yuki could finish the question, Ace spoke. "Thats not my brother" He spoke with so much hurt and sadness but hid most of it with fake hate. Yuki, Makino, Sabo and the crew were surprised to see such a hateful glare come from Ace. Ace glared right at Sabo, he stood right infront of Luffy with his arms out. Luffy's eyes looked dulland full of unshed tears. Zoro and the rest thought at the same moment. ' _I never thought I'd see that coming from Luffy' _ Sabo looked at them both sadly. "But Ace I am"

"No your not Sabo died 11 years ago!" Sabo didn't looked surprise from Ace's reaction. "Prove it" Both 20 year old men looked at Luffy. "Prove that your Sabo" Yuki, Makino,Sabo, and Ace looked at him with both worry and surprise. Sabo said with a hesitant voice. "How do I prove that?"

"Zoro" Zoro looked at his captain. "Hm?" Luffy walked to Zoro and bent down a bit to whisper in his ear. When he finish Luffy stood up straight. Zoro's eye were once again widened and he looked at Luffy like he lost his mind. "Luffy.. I-"

"Zoro"

"...Fine" The rest of the crew plus everyone one else in the bar looked t the two with confused eyes. Zoro stood up pulled out hiss white sword and placed it in his mouth and pulled out two of his other swords.

"Mosshead what ar-"

"-You doing Zoro?" Started Sanji and completed Nami.

"Shut up! Captain's orders" Zoro took a fighting stands. "Three sword style-" right when Zoro was about to attack three things happened. One Sabo grabbed his pipe and knocked out the swords out of his hands. Two Ace was infront of Zoro in a matter of seconds and with such force Zoro hit the wall and last Yuki grabbed two knives and threw them at Zoro which were inches from his face. "Pfff Shishishishisshi!" Everyone turned to Luffy once again who was now ((somehow)) back in his red vest and strawhat on the ground laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Zoro glared at him. "Bastard." "Heheheheheh!" Yuki fell next to him. "Hahahah" "HAhaha!" Ace lend on Sabo to stay stand but both ended up on ther ground with the other two laughing. Makino started to have a giggling fit. Mimi tried her best to not laugh. One by one the whole bar minus the strawhat crew roared in laughter. "These people are ..insane!'" Yelled the the red head. "Zoro you should have seen your face!" Yelled Luffy. Zoro sat on the ground for a few minutes until he began to laugh a little too. Under a minute he burst into laughter. "Oh no they Zoro!" screamed Usopp. "I knew him well" Chopper nodded agreeing with Usopp. "hehe" Sanji, Usopp,Chopper, and Nami looked at Robin. "No Robin-"

"hehehehe!hahaha!" She laughed so badly that she fell of her chair and was holding her stomach. "They got Robin!" Yelled Nami and Usopp

"Robin-swan!NOOO!"(poor Sanji) Chopper went quiet.

"Chopper? Buddy?" Said the long nose slowly while looking at Chopper."hehe" Nami kneeled down and grabbed him by the shoulder. "No Chopper stay with us!"

"Hehehe" Sanji kneeled over. Both he and Chopper laughed as much as the others. Usopp and Nami took a step back. "No their gone too! Why must the good die young!"

"Usopp their not dead!"

"Oh right!"

"he...ha..pfft"

"hahahaha!" Both finally lost the battle and let themselves laugh along with the others. After 5 minutes things were quiet again. "Okay I believe you Sabo" Everyone looked at Luffy again. "Huh? Luffy how did that prove he was Sabo?"

"Ace, the pipe" Sabo and Ace binked both looking at the pipe in his hands. "Wow... I'm an idiot"

"Wait how does that prve anything?" Yelled Nami and Usopp. Yuki blinked. "Your Luffy's crew right?" Zoro nodded.

"You mean that Luffy didn't tell you?" Asked Makino. They shook thier heads. "Oh well-"

"Not one word Yuki!" Yelled Sabo and Ace. Yuki smirked and Luffy just smiled. "Oh you don't want them to know how horrible brothers you were back then huh!" The grew binked. Yuki hugged Luffy tightly and patted his head. "Poor Lulu. Your brothers were so mean back then! hehehe"

"Yuki don't call me that!"

"But Lulu!"

"Stop that!

_**Sorry its so short! Review anyway tell me if it sucks. I'd like to thank One piece girl 99999 and Pirate senpai to be the first two review my fanfic. Thank you and keep reviewing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another Chapter of "Luffy's life" **_

_**Zoro:So far so good**_

_**I'll destroy the clamness soon **_

_**Zoro backs away Thalia.**_

_**Nami: Thalia owns nothin of One piece but she does own Yuki and another character coming up soon**_

_**Thalia: Thank u Nami u can stay alive ... for now**_

_**Nami: Read the chapter before she kills me!**_

_**Chapter 3: Memories**_

Sabo and Ace glared at Yuki,while Yuki smirks at them. The crew looked very confused, Luffy looked bored and still abit emo. As that was happening Makino told everyone that she was going to close the bar. They began to fight saying that they wanted to stay and talk to Luffy and Ace but Makino told them that they would be here tomorrow and so they left. Closing the doors Makino walked back to the others. Nami spoke. "What do you mean Ace and uh-"

"Sabo" Sabo repeated

"-Sabo were horrible brothers back then I kinda find that hard to believe" Yuki's smirk grew. "Well-"

Ace and Sabo tackled her and since she was hugging Luffy he fell too. "No!"

"Not one word" Nami's eyes widened in surprise as did the rest of the crew.

Makino walked pass the four like it was normal and sat at a random chair. Sabo and Ace tried to pin her down but she kept moving and was able to dodge it. On the other hand Luffy was being sat on. "Zoro!" Zoro without a second thought pulled Luffy from under them. "You okay Captain?"

Luffy gave a real big smile. "Yup thanks Zoro!" Yuki looked at the two. "I just remembered" Everyone looked to Yuki. "Luffy, You didn't introduce us!" Luffy blinked. Sabo stood up and as did Makino. "Thats true ya brat!"

"Well with everything going on did u expect me to just pause and introduce you to my crew!" Luffy said smarty which caused some jaws to drop. (Poor strawhat crew) Yuki, Ace, and Makino looked down sadly. Noticing that Luffy pointed at Robin. "This is the newest member to the crew. Neko Robin-"

"Neko Robin!" Yelled Sabo. Robin looked at him not surprised. "Yes?"

"You were that girl around 7 years ago that came on the Revolutionary's ship!" Ace looked at as suspiously as the others were confused. Robin's eyes now widened in surprise. "Yes how did you know that?"

"I was the damn kid bugging you on the ship!" Ace glared. "Your apart of the Revolutionarys!"

"Your the kid that pushed me of the ship!" yelled Robin. Now they were both shocked and confused. Yuki was more confused about hearing Sabo pushed someone of a ship "So that's how your alive" Everyone looked at Luffy but Sabo. "Ace the revolutionarys were there when the boat was shot at" Ace looked at Sabo. "I don't understand anything here!" Yelled Usopp. "Me ethier!" yelled Nami

"Why don't we use the M-orb?" Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and Yuki looked at Makino. "What!"-Ace

"No" -Sabo

"Do you hate us!" -Yuki

"Makino!"- Luffy

Robin spoke. "What's a M-orb?" Makino ignored the four yelling at her like it was normal and she stayed smiling. "A M-orb is a memory orb. Its shows past memories, good bad whatever. Around 200 years ago it used to be used to torture people by making them relive there worst fears. Now we use it to show trust or an arguement like this to comfirm things." Robin nodded showing that she understood. While the others sweatdropped about the whole toture thing.

"Though at this point you can see they really hate the M-orb" Ace, Luffy, and Sabo continued to argue. "I have an idea how about everyone shows a memory that way we're all introduced and we know a bit about each other." Said Yuki. Before anyone could say anything Makino went up the sstairs and quickly came down with a white orb in her hands. She placed it on the table. "Okay one of you has to touch the orb" No one stepped forward. Makino huffed. "Fine I'll go first but Sabo your next!" Sabo looked down while Ace and Yuki smirked. Luffy looked worried for some reason. The crew had one thing on their mind. '_We might be able to know more about Luffy!' _Makino placed her plam on the white orb. The room flashed and suddenly a younger verison of her,at least 21 or 22 was walking around humming. The others watched with intrest. It seemed like she was about to open the bar. She stopped humming when the door burst open. A kid around ran through. He had raven colored hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt that said anchor and blue shorts. Luffy stared at the kid, Ace's eyes softened at the small kid. Yuki smiled with Sabo. Nami looked at the kid. '_Why does that kid look familiar?_ Younger Makino looked at the kid. "Hey Luffy! Where were you?"

"Thats Luffy!" Yelled Usopp

Luffy looked at his younger self. Everyone noticed that younger Luffy was out of breath and looked abit scared. "Makino their pirates here!"

Ace chuckled. "Oh so this was before I came"

"And before he came to the forest" Said Sabo

"And he doesn't have his strawhat" Stated Yuki Older Makino smiled still touching the orb. Nami looked at Ace. "Before you came? But-"

"Me Luffy and Sabo aren't blood related so we meet later" He explained. Before anyone said anything older Luffy spoke. "I remember this!" He smiled. "Shanks" Right when he said this The doors burst open showing man with red hair and a strawhat on his head. Younger Luffy ran behind Makino. Younger Makino looked down and Luffy then smiled at the men in front of the doors. The men walked in a took seats all over the bar. The red haired man walked to Makino. "Excuse me miss-"

"Makino"

"Makino would you gave us some beer for me and my crew" Makino shook her head . "Of course I don't mind and since your first time here its on the house" Younger Luffy looked up at her. "Makino their Pirates kick them out!" The red headed man looked at the kid. "You got something aganist pirates kid?" Luffy nodded "Yea! Gramps says their horrible people who kill others just to get what they want!" Ace laughed "Oh my god i can't believe that was you!" Older Luffy glared at him. "You can't blame me I was seven!" Sabo snickered. "You did believe when that old man said pirates were villians and marines were heros!" The crew hit the dirt. "What!"

Yuki shook her head. "So I did the same"

"Pay attention!" Said Makino sternly. Red headed Shanks knealed down to look at young Luffy in the eye. "He's right most pirates do stuff like that. But-" Shanks gave a huge smile that resembles older Luffy's. "I'm only in it for the rum" A blond haired man who ressembled Usopp stood behind Shanks. 'Captain ain't bad. He's only mean when someone takes his treasure" Nami's eyes turned to hearts "Treasure!" Younger Luffy looked up at Makino. She looked down. "Luffy they don't look like bad people do they?"

He was hesitant but sshook his head. She smiled and went to look for the rum they wanted leaving Luffy with Shanks and his crew. "So Anchor... do you plan to tell me your name?" Luffy glared at him. "My name is Luffy not Anchor!"

"Well then Luffy I'm Shanks captain of the Redhaired pirates!" He said laughing. "Are you sure your a pirate? Cuz I heard pirates were mean and horrible people. You act like a kid!"

"Look who's talking. Hey Yasopp! Tell the kid how awesome of a captain I am" Usopp froze. The blond man laughed. "Yup he's great gives us rum all the time!" On cue Makino came with a tray full of beer. "Here ya go!" Everyone of the crew got a cup and stared to laugh and celebrate. Makino gave Luffy a cup of Milk , Luffy took it and sat in a chair next to Shanks and Yasopp. "Why are you celebrating?"

"From our last battle man that was fun" Said Shanks.

"And for being alive!" Young Luffy looked at the two confused. "Why celebrate about that?" Shanks put a big smile. "For three reason. One were closer to gettting the One piece. And two it was an adevnture!

"That was two!" Shanks looked at Yasopp. "The third is his reasson."

Yasopp looked down with a sad smile. "That I'm alive so it means I might see my kid again" Older Luffy looked at Usopp. Younger Luffy looked at Yasopp in surprise. "You have kids?"

"Yea one.. his name is Usopp" The crew looked at Usopp who had acouple tears go down his face. Young Luffy glared at Yasopp. "Your a jerk! Parents can't just leave their kids like that!" Shanks looked at him. "I know but he has his mother and when the sea is calling you have to answer! And I know for a fact he'll do the same!" Usopp smiled at this. "Hmm Wow, you really believe in him huh!" Said young Luffy. Shanks gave Luffy a look. "Where are your parents kid?" Luffy looked down. "I don't have any parents Makino is raising me really"

"How about your gramps?"

"Out at sea" Young Makino stepped in before Shanks could say anything. " Luffy time for bed!" Young Luffy awed and walked up the stairs.

It went white and the sence changed. Shanks was talking with Luffy. "Nope!"

"Come on Shanks!"

"Your still a kid!"

"But I want to be in your crew!" Shanks shook his head. "Sorry kid no!"

Older Luffy huffed. "I'm very glad he didn't add me to his crew"

Shanks smiled suddenly. "Don't be so glum. Here have some Juice"

Older Luffy covered his face. "Oh crap. You had to make me relive this!" Zoro looked at him confused then saw Younger Luffy smile and grab the juice. "Thanks Shanks!" He drank it all then Shanks started to laugh. "See your still a kid pirates dont drink juice!" His crew laughed at the fumming Luffy. "You tricked me!"

"Sorry Anchor couldn't h-" The door slammed open. "Yo gives us some rum!" Yelled A tall man with black hair. (i can't remember his name) . Shanks and Luffy looked at them. Makino shook her head. "Sorry we're out they got the last onces"

The bandit leader glared at the man she ponited then smirked. "Shanks captain of the Redhaired pirates haha you gave rum to useless pirates!" He kicked a table making the some bottles of beer fall to the ground. Glass went flying. Luffy glared at him.. "Hey-" Shanks covered Luffy's mouth. The crew stayed silent as the bandits threw beer and tables around. Calling them scum and weak. Nami's widened. "Why aren't they fighting back?" She asked the question on the crew's mind minus Robin and Zoro. Soon the bandits left laughing. Makino began cleaning the glass with the crews help. Young Luffy turned back to Shanks. "Why didn't you fight back! Your just proving them right! I Know your strong and you could have beat them easyly!" Shanks cleaned some glass of the floor and put a bright smile. "Kid it would have been a useless fight! Don't be so serious let lose and have some fun!"

"How can you be so carefree! They just called you weak and said you and your crew were useless I think thats a good reason to fight!"

"Kid you'll understand when your older. Eat drink your juice and relax." Luffy still pissed saw a box with a strange looking fruit. He grabs it and eats it. Shanks sees him eating something and pats him in the back. "See don't you feel b-" He see the box is empty. "Luffy... did you just eat the fruit that was in that box?" He said as he lifted Luffy of the seat and began shaking him. "Yea why does it matter!" Suddenly Luffy's neck got long and streachy and fell to the floor. "Ahh! What's happening to me!"

"Moron you just ate a devil fruit! You can't swim anymore!" Makino ran to Luffy. "Is there anyway to cure this?"

"Nope, dang I thought the kid was smarter than me"

"So thats how he got rubber!" Yelled Usopp

"Yea go figure " Sanji said as He got a smoke

Scene change

Now outside of the bar. Luffy and Makino were walking with bags of food on their arms. "Luffy feeling ok?"

"Yea Makino I'm rubber not glass" Makino rolled her eyes. "Don't be smart with me Luffy i'm just worried"

"Sorry Makino, I'm fine feels a little weird" Older Makino huffed. "Remember what happened next?" Looking straight at Luffy.

Older Luffy glared at her. "I felt guilty enough about what happened let it go!" Everyone looked at the two confused.

"Haha Look its that chick from the bar!" Everyone looked up to the bandits walking to Younger Luffy and Younger Makino. Luffy glared at him and stood infront of Makino and pulled his arms to his sides. "Oh look at the kid trying to protect her" Mocked the leader of the bandits.

"Don't bother kid if those dumbass excuse of Pirates didn't bother to protect the bar i doubt you can protect her" He said laughing cruely.

Luffy's hair covered his eyes. "Shanks and the Redhair crew are not dumbasses you are!" Makino looked down at Luffy in shock. The villagers (old men, kids, and woman) started to stare at the out burst that came from him. The bandit leader grabbed Luffy, he gave a yelp. "Your going to wish you said that kid." He then threw Luffy on ground as the other bandits surrounded Luffy and started to kick him and punch him. Yells came from the raven. Makino watched in horror. "Leave him alone he is a child!" She yelled trying to get through the bandits. One of the bandits pushed her an she fell to the ground. A old man held her back. "Makino its useless... We're not as strong as them" He stated

"Major! I-" She cut herself off. "Major I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going?"

"To get help" Makino stood up and ran. She tripped a couple times but she ran into her bar. "Shanks!" The crew plus its captain turned to her and froze. "Makino, Whats wrong?" Makino took a huge breath. "Its Luffy. The ... the bandits!" Shanks stood up suddenly and marched up suddenly. His eyes showed that he was giving out pure hate, the crew gave the same arua. "Show us where they are" Makino nodded quickly and ran knowing that they were following her. She stopped right next to the old man just in time to see the bandit leader hold Luffy around his neck. With a cruel smile on his face. Luffy was a bloody mess his eye looked like it was stabbed he had cuts all over his body and brusies all over. Shanks was fuming. One of the Bandits saw them and pulled out his gun and aimed Luffy's head. "Get any closer and he's dead"

A bang was heard. Makino shut her eyes, she feared for the worst until she heard Yasopp. "Guns aren't for bluffing" Her eyes opened and saw Luffy was still alive. Older Luffy chuckled. "Told you I stole that Usopp" Usopp looked down at him. Then back at the sence. The crew began to fight with the bandits. Though under 10 minutes the Redhaired pirates,Shanks, the bandit leader and Luffy weren't anywhere to be found. "Where's Luffy?" Yelled Makino as if on cue Shanks came out the water holding a crying Luffy with one arm.

"Your arm! I'm sorry!" Oddimaticly the crew and Makino looked where's Shanks left arm should be was a bloody mess. "Luffy its fine." He said as he placed him on the ground. Luffy stared at him like he was insane and crys harder.  
>"Hey Luffy you want to be a Pirate right?" Luffy looked up at him "Y-yea"<p>

"Here" Luffy felt something on his head.

"Keep this for me, so the next time I see that proves you became the pirate I know you'll be!"

The scene ended. "Wow" Luffy ignored the stares coming from his crew. "Sabo! Your next" Yelled Makino. Sabo look at M-orb for moment. The white orb changed blue. "It changed color why?"

"It changes color when it decides what type of memory it wants, white for like wish or dream, blue meaning happy... so its going to show a happy moment from Sabo" Sabo breathed in relived!

_**I Stop for now! review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thalia120: I'm back with another chapter of Luffy's life!**_

_**Zoro: Oh great more torture**_

_**Thalia: Don't be mean Zoro!**_

_**Sabo: Its my memory next! So pay attention!**_

_**Yuki: Thalia120 doesn't own any part of one piece just me and some future characters**_

_**Luffy:yup now least start**_

_Last Chapter:_The scene ended. "Wow" Luffy ignored the stares coming from his crew. "Sabo! Your next" Yelled Makino. Sabo look at M-orb for moment. The white orb changed blue. "It changed color why?"

"It changes color when it decides what type of memory it wants, white for like wish or dream, blue meaning happy... so its going to show a happy moment from Sabo" Sabo breathed in relived!

_**Chatper 4: Brothers**_

Luffy looked up in intrest as well as Makino,Ace, and Yuki. The crew wondered what kind of memory will come out next. Sabo took Makino's place and put his hand on the M-orb that was now blue. He closed his eyes. Their surroundings went why like before.__

_**When it darkened it showed that they were no longer in the bar but in a forest, or a jungle it was hard to tell since animals moved all over. **_Foregeting that it was just and illison and not real Usopp yelled and clung on to the equaly frighten Chopper.Ignoring them the rest of the crew looked around._** Not that far was a young boy with a tall blue hat that had blond hair sticking out or it. His brown eyes looked at the floor. He was missing a tooth. He looked to be waiting for something. "Sabo!" Both Sabo turned around to look at an equally, to younger Sabo, sized raven. The raven had his hair a bit long stopped mid-neck, he had freakles all over his face. He wore and orange sshirt and red shorts. He looked alot like Ace the only diffrence was the younger one was glaring.**_ Yuki giggled with Makino, Luffy smirked, while Ace looked down a bit pissed. Sabo didn't look any better. "Oh crap" Nami looked at him. "Huh whats wrong?"

Yuki smirked with Luffy. "You'll see"_**Sabo looked at the raven and looked slightly annoyed. "Took you long enough Ace!" Ace glared at Sabo. "Well sorry! I had to get rid of that idiot he keeps following me" Sabo tilled his head the shook his head. "Whatever, I already but my part of the money in the hole. Do you have your part?" Ace nodded and smirked "Yea I jacked it from some bandits before i got here.. Around 100,000 beri's" Ace held a bag full of it. **_ On cue Nami had money eyes. "Beri's!_** Sabo smiled a bit nice. "With that we only need around 12,000 berries left. We can get that ship in no time!"**_

_**"SHIP!" Yelled a suddenly voice then a loud thud came. Ace and Sabo turned to where the thud came from, Ace's face went red with anger. There was a boy in a strawhat rubbing the back of his head. "Opps" **_

_**"Damn it how did u find me I put traps! U should have been eaten by wolves!" Sabo stared at Ace. "Thats Luffy i guess"**_

_**Luffy smiled "Yup thats right Monkey D. Luffy!" Ace glared at him**_

_**"Shut up ya brat!" Ace jumpped on him. "Ow!"**_

_**"Sabo get the rope now!" Sabo raised and eyebrow but handed Ace so robo from his bag. **_

_**Ten minutes later Luffy was tied to a tree. Screaming his ass off! "AAAAAaaah Help! Let me go! Come on Ace please!" Luffy had one of those fake tears go down his face. Ace sneered. "No way! You know where we hid our money and since your mouth is so big you'll tell the first person you see!" **_

_**"So what are you going to do with him?" Asked Sabo "Because if we leave him here someone is bound to come cause of his screaming" Ace smirks and pulls out a knife. **_

"Ace!" Makino yelled at him. Yuki smacked the back of his head and Sabo's. Though Luffy just sat there.

The crew was shocked to see what they just saw. Ace...Ace! Who they thought was the good brother used to try and kill Luffy. Zoro glared at Ace wishing he could take his swords out. But knowing that it would go right through him, he didn't even try." Ace looked down guilty. "I said I was-" The younger Ace spoke.

_**"Let's gut him like a fish" Ace got closer to Luffy. Really all he wanted was to scare Luffy abit, Sabo knew this so he didn't stop him. Ace doesn't kill people even if their annoying. Luffy didn't think that he really thought Ace was going to gut him like a fish. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth. "HELP! HELP! AAAAAAH! GET THAT KNIFE AWAY FROM ME" Ace jumpped back dropping the knife and covered his ears because of how load Luffy was being. Sabo did the same thing. Ace and Sabo uncovered their ears and turned. Foot steps were coming this way. Ace thought quickly and pull himself and Sabo into a huge bush trying not to make noise. Luffy stopped yelling and looked toward the noise. A man came, he was huge! He had long silver hair and black beady eyes. Two men came behind him. "Those are the bandits" whispered Ace. Sabo's eyes widened. "You moron those aren't bandits those are pirates!"He whispered back. Ace eyes widened also. Luffy looked at the sword the man was carrying. "Ace! Sabo! Help!" Luffy looked like he was about to cry. The man narrowed his eyes at Luffy. "Ace? You know him?" Luffy nodded. Ace glared at him. "Well you see kid Ace stole some important money that belongs to us do you know where it is?" Luffy looked away. "No"**_

_**"Liar, if you tell us you might live. If not well you already know" Luffy glared up at him. "Not telling!" The man had enough. "Porchemy-san, maybe he doesn't know" Porchemy glared at the two men behind him. "Take him back to the hide out" He ordered.**_

_**The two men jumpped at untied Luffy, who struggled,The two men held him tight and ran back to the way they came. Porchemy looked around a bit before walking behind the others. "ACE! SABO!" Luffy screamed. Ace and Sabo's stayed. After awhile Sabo and Ace stood up. Sabo hit Ace's head. "OW! HEY!" Ace grabbed his head. "Its your own fault!" Ace glared at him. "Dont worry he'll be fine. Anyway he's just a kid, they won't kill him. Anyway lets move the money if they come back, that dumbass might tell them in a blink of an eye. What a crybaby" Ace mumbled the last part.**_

Eyes turned to Ace. Mainly Yuki and Makino. Yuki hit the back of his head. "You Jackass!" Makino glared. Which scared eveyrone. "So it was your fault Luffy was all bloodly that day! I asked Luffy so many times what happened and he said that he fell of a cliff! I knew he was lying!" Luffy pouted a bit at Ace. "I wasn't a crybaby!" The crew so built up in shock of that comment. 'L-Luffy? A cry-crybaby?' Thought Zoro. Sabo laughed. "You so were!" Ace laughed a bit. "When we found you-"

_**"You idiot! That guy is from the Bluejam pirates! Their not afraid to kill women much less children!" Ace's eyes widened. "What! Let's go!" He and Sabo ran to the way Luffy was carried off too. **_

Another flashed happened.__

_**Now the senery showed Luffy covered in bandages with Ace next to him watching over him. They seemed to be in a tree house. Sabo came threw a opening from the floor. "Hey is he awake yet?" Ace shook his head sadly. "This is my fault. I just wanted to scare him not get him hurt" Ace whispered. **_

Luffy blinked. "Huh!" Ace and Sabo blinked. "I forgot about that!" They said in a union.

_**Sabo smiled. "He proved he was worth saving. He didn't say a word, just because he wants to be your-our friend." Ace looked back at him. "I know" Ace leaned aganist the wall. Sabo climbed up the rest and got in he had a bag on his back. "I found something intresting when I was studying!" Sabo pulled out a book from his back with a huge smile on his face. Ace raised a brow. "No thanks, I don't want to anything about nobles"**_

"Noble!" The crew mainly Robin looked at Ssabo. Who laughed nervously. "Guess Luffy didn't tell you he was brothers with a Noble kid huh?" Zoro shook his head. "Nope"

_**Sabo glared. "Its not like I want to be a noble or study that stuff! So will ya shut up and listen! I saw their was this legend at if you share sake with people you care about and promise something you can become brothers!" Ace's eyes widened and he smiled. "No way! We have to try that the first thing Luffy wakes up" Sabo smiled a bit. "Hmm so you want Luffy to be our brother huh?" ace blinked and did a fake glare. "N-no! uh..."**_

_**"How about I tell him it was my idea?" Ace pouted and leaned back. "Do whatever you want"**_

Luffy's jaw dropped. "You liars!" He yelled. Yuki leaned on him and laughed. Ssanji senting jelous looks to Luffy.

_**Scene changed again. This time Luffy was awake and only had a bandage on his face smiling his normal smile. Ace had smal smile and Sabo was laughin pouring sake into three cups and gave one to each of them. "Ok who goes first?" Luffy raised his hand. "MEMEMEME!" Sabo laughed and Ace chuckled. "Ok go ahead." Luffy nodded and drank the sake. And yelled. "I Promise to have the best crew in the world and become KING OF THE PIRATES!" Ace huffed. "No way if anything me and Sabo will have a better chanse at that" Luffy pouted. "Thats mean!" Sabo laughed at them. "Ok! My turn!" Sabo lifted his cup and drank the sake placing the cup down he said softly. "I promise one day I'll be free" Luffy frowned and Ace looked at him. Sabo lifted his head and smiled. "No sad faces! Ace your next!." Ace blinked. He grabbed the drink and drank it . "I promise I won't die!" He smiled at his younger brothers. "You can't keep that promise Ace" Sabo stated. Ace smirked. "I have to. To keep my brothers safe!" Luffy and Sabp's eye widened after awhile both smiled. "Yea but I'll help with Luffy!" Luffy pouted and tackled Sabo. "Hey Ican fight too!"**_

_**Sabo pulled Luffy off of him and laughed. "Yea but you still cant beat us!" Ace laughed. Which surprised Luffy and Sabo. Ace grabbed the sake and stood up raising the bottle in the air. "Starting today we are brothers!"**_

The light left and it showed the bar once again, meaning the memory was over. Yuki smiled as did Makino. Luffy laughed along with Ace and Sabo. "Man I almost forgot about that!" Zoro smiled so small no one noticed but Robin. He looked at Luffy. Robin smirked her I know every thing smirk. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had tears in their eyes at the lovely scene. Sanji started right at Yuki and Luffy eyes still filled with jelously. Sabo looked at Yuki. "You turn shorty" Yuki glared. "Ok but if you call be shorty one more time you will-" Before she could finished the orb changed pink. Yuki and Luffy blushed. Robin looked at it. "What does Pink mean" Makino smirked while Sabo and Ace snikered. "I thought it was obvious. It means Love or Crush"

**Srry I took a while. Review! And Hope you like the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola next chapter of Luffy's life!**_

_**Luffy: She doesn't own one piece**_

_**Zoro:If she did Nami would probably get hit every time she hurt Luffy**_

_**Thalia: Damn straight!**_

_**Nami: She hates me**_

_**Thalia: So true**_

_**Ace: Start the show!**_

_**Last chapter:**_The light left and it showed the bar once again, meaning the memory was over. Yuki smiled as did Makino. Luffy laughed along with Ace and Sabo. "Man I almost forgot about that!" Zoro smiled so small no one noticed but Robin. He looked at Luffy. Robin smirked her I know every thing smirk. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had tears in their eyes at the lovely scene. Sanji started right at Yuki and Luffy eyes still filled with jelously. Sabo looked at Yuki. "You turn shorty" Yuki glared. "Ok but if you call be shorty one more time you will-" Before she could finished the orb changed pink. Yuki and Luffy blushed. Robin looked at it. "What does Pink mean" Makino smirked while Sabo and Ace snikered. "I thought it was obvious. It means Love or Crush"

Chapter 5: Bestfriend, Sister, Crush!

Luffy and Yuki were still blushing."Uh" Sabo laughed. "Come on Yuki! Go on!" Ace snikered. Makino laughed abit. The crew looked at Luffy. 'He's blushing!' Thought Zoro. Yuki hit the back of Sabo's head. "Move over!" Sabo laughed and sat next to Ace on the floor. Yuki closed her eyes and placed her hand on the orb. A flash came and they were on a beach.

_**A 7 year old Luffy walked around the beach, with a strange sad look on his face. "Stupid Ace!" **_ Ace flinshed. Yuki and Makino glared at him. Sabo snikered. "Haha!"_** Luffy pouted and sat a foot away from the water. "Whats wrong, kid?" Luffy blinked at turned around to see a small white short hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt and black shorts. She had a smile on her face. "Well strawhat? Whats wrong?" Luffy pouted. "Nothin" Yuki sat next to him. "Come on. I've seen you around the village, your always happy so whats wrong?" **_

_**"My brother got mad at me" she blinked. "Why?"**_

_**"Because I let the aligator lose by accident" Luffy picked up a rock and threw it into the sea. "I really didn't mean too" Yuki smiled. **_

_**"Maybe he was scared if you were hurt. I would if my brother let an aligator lose and if he was the youngest." Luffy glared at her. "How did you know I was the youngest?" Yuki laughed. "I told you I saw you around the village with your two brothers. You guys always seem to have fun." Yuki smiled sadly at the last part. Luffy looked at her. "Aren't you the girl the goes to the bar with her mom?" Yuki nodded. "She works with Gramps right! How is she?" She looked at him. "She died"Luffy frowned. "I'm sorry" Yuki smiled. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy. She died trying to save a friend,and she was able to save him. Though its kinda lonely." Luffy stood up and walked in front of her. He put a hand infront of her. "Then be my friend. So you don't have be lonely anymore!" Yuki**_

_**smiled and grabbed his hand. "Ok. Names Miku.D Yuki!" Luffy laughed. "Monkey D. Luffy, Future king of the pirates!" Yuki laughed. "Nice to meet you, King of the pirates!" **_

_**"Luffy!" Both turned to see Sabo and Ace. "Hey Luffy! Finally found you!" Sabo tackled him. "You Jerk! You left the treehouse! We were worried that you fell in the sea or something. Ace almost had a heartattack!" Ace kicked him. "Shut up! He doesn't need to know all that!" Luffy laughed and pushed Sabo of him. "Yuki, these guys are my brothers. The guy in the hat is Sabo and the one with the pissed of face is Ace" Ace punched that back of his head. "Shut up your as bad as Sabo!" Yuki laughed. "Nice to meet ya both!" Luffy smiled. "Can she be our new sister!" All three of them looked at him. "Are you serious! No way she's a girl!" Yelled glared abit. "Hey!" Sabo looked at Luffy. "Luffy, it may not be a good idea. She could get hurt since we fight alot in the forest and all" Yuki laughed. "Ha just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight!" Ace smirked. "Yea sure!" Luffy smiled. "If Ace smirks its a yes now I'll look for the Sake!" Luffy ran. "I didn't say yes! You idiot!" Sabo smiled. "Oh well. It will be intresting to have a sister." Yuki smiled. "Haha might be fun to have brothers!" Ace looked bored. "Whatever." Yuki pouted. "He doesn't like me" She mumbled. Sabo knelt next to her. "Nah he has trouble accepting people took Luffy months to get him to like him" Yuki was about to say something when Luffy cam back with a cup and a bottle of sake. "Here!" He passed a cup to Yuki. "You drink the sake and after that you make a promise. " Yuki looked at the cup then drank the sake. "I promise to one day go to sea and become a pirate!"Luffy and Sabo smiled. Ace nodded. "Whatever, but if you cant fight your out" **_

_**It went blank and then turned to the bar. This time Yuki looked around 14. Her hair was longer, her eyes were swollen meaning she had cried,She wore a black mini dress with red shorts. She was packing somethings into a bag. She picked up a picture, in the picture were of her,Luffy, Ace and Sabo with Makino in the bar. Ace punched Luffy's head at the time,Sabo held Luffy on his back and Yuki was hugging Luffy and Sabo from behind. Makino looked at the four with a smile. Yuki threw it across the room. "Damn it!" She fell on the ground and hugged her knees. "Why! Why! Damn it! Why!" She punched the floor a couple of times. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Luffy! I-I can't!" **_

Ace and Yuki looked down. Sabo was confused, Luffy didn't say anything._** Someone knocked on the door. "Yuki?" Yuki picked a book from the the floor and threw it at the door. "Go away!" Instead of doing that. Ace came in. "Hey- uh Yuki way are you crying?' Ace knelt next to her. Yuki glared up at him. "**_** I can't stay**_**!" Ace blinked. "What! But I thought you were going to stay here with Luffy!" Yuki shook her head. "My mom's will was found she wants me to live with her friend until I am old enough to leave" Ace shook his head. "When"**_

_**"Same time as when you leave" Ace glared at her. "You idiot! Thats tomorrow!" Yuki nodded. "I-i know I couldn't tell you, both."**_

_**"Why didn't you tell us!"**_

_**"Because It was hard enough when Sabo died! If I left without saying anything it would be easier!" Ace's eyes softened. "Moron." **_

_**Sence changed. All three were infront of a ship full of people. Ace and Yuki were in front of Luffy. "Good luck guys! Have fun!" Ace smiled. "Yea you too ok?" Luffy nodded. Ace went on the ship. Yuki smiled sadly. "Sorry I didn't tell you" Luffy sshook his head. "I get it. Its fine be careful ok?" Luffy hugged her. Yuki hugged him back, she let him go right when the bell on the ship rung. "Well Its time for yo-" Yuki kissed him.**_

Insert jaw drops. Luffy and Yuki blushed and looked down. Ace smirked. "Seeing it twice makes it even more worth while!" Sabo laughed and leaned on Ace. "I knew he liked her but damn!" Makino huffed. " I can't even believe you both didn't tell me about this" The crew was forzen.

_**Yuki took a step back. "Nice going Yuki!" Ace yelled. Yuki and Luffy blushed. Yuki kissed Luffy on the cheek. "Later Strawhat!"**_

_**She ran onto the ship. "Bye Snow white!" Luffy waved. **_

It went back to normal. "AW! How cute!" Makino giggled. Yuki looked at them and hit the back of Sabo and Ace's heads. "Shut up, you idiots!"

Luffy looked away. "Well Ace its your turn." On cue the orb turned gray. Ace's eyes widened. Usopp and Chopper asked. "What does that mean?"

"Fear"

_**Hope you liked it review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thalia: another chapter! Come and get it!**_

_**Zoro rolls his eyes.**_

_**Zoro:idiot.**_

_**Thalia:Your lucky I like you**_

_**(insert Zoro smirk)**_

_**Nami: Thalia doesn't own one piece**_

_**Thalia:I wish I did! The Luffy would kick more ass and he would be the king by now! Oh and some yaoi along the way!**_

_**Nami: read before she goes on!**_

_**Last chapter:**_It went back to normal. "AW! How cute!" Makino giggled. Yuki looked at them and hit the back of Sabo and Ace's heads. "Shut up, you idiots!"

Luffy looked away. "Well Ace its your turn." On cue the orb turned gray. Ace's eyes widened. Usopp and Chopper asked. "What does that mean?"

"Fear"

_**Chapter 6: The curse is revealed**_

Everyone looked at Ace. Yuki nodded while Luffy shook his head. Ace took a deep breath and walked to the orb,slowly placing his hand on the orb. The room flashed. It showed that they were in a forest.

_**A young 7 year old with raven black hair that was under a strawhat and deep brown eyes was running. He wore a white shirt that said Anchor in red letters with blue shorts and sandals. He wore a huge smile on his face. "Luffy get back here!" yelled two other kids. One which was a boy around 10 chasing the strawhat. He had raven black hair that was longer than the other boy's he also had brown eyes and freckles on his face, he wore a red shirt with blue shorts. The other kid was girl also 7, she had white short hair that stopped at her shoulders and sky blue eyes that went with her tan skin, she wore a dark red mini dress with black shorts under and sandals. The girl was laughing next to the older raven while trying to get to the strawhat. "Luffy!" Luffy laughed at his brother and ran faster.**__**Younger Ace had a worried look on his face,**_

_**" Luffy! Lets go back!"**_

_**Luffy ignored his brother and kept running. Suddenly he tripped and fell into a garden, crushing many of the flowers in the process. "Ow!" Luffy was about to stand when he notised that the sun wasn't on him anymore. He looked up to see a old woman in a brown coat and glared at Luffy. "Your horrible little boy! You destroyed my beautiful garden!" Ace and the girl froze when they saw they old woman speak to Luffy. The girl grabbed Ace's arm in fear. **_

Makino frowned. "So thats how it happened" She whispered, though the whole crew heard it. "Thats how what happened?" Asked Zoro.

Makino didn't say anything. Yuki looked like she was about to cry, Sabo leaned on the wall and shook his head, Ace glared at the old woman in the memory, Luffy was pretty unknown his eyes hidden under his hat. The memory continued_. _

_**"Get any closer and then all of you will be punished!" Ace was about to walk even closer but Luffy shook his head. Ace put his foot back down and the girl never took her eyes from Luffy. The hag looked back at Luffy and gave an evil smirk that sent shivers down his back. "I know the perfect punishment for you" She suddenly grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled him up from the ground. Luffy being a rubber boy he didn't feel any pain but he yelpped in surprised, the hag placed her hand in the middle of Luffy's back with a strange white glow in her hand then it went blood red. Luffy's eyes opened wide showing that he was in pain and he screamed. Ace and Yuki tried to get the hag to let Luffy go but their feet wouldn't move. The hag laughed at their efforts the yelled. "Kare no ju hachi-nen ni shizzo o hakai suru" Luffy"s eyes rolled back and he was knocked out, the hag dropped him to the ground and sent a smirk to the other to children what a look of horror on their faces. **_

The crew watched this with their eyes widened. All of them stayed looking at the scene but Zoro looked at Luffy. 'At least he's fine no-" his thought was cut of by the rest of the memory_**.**__**"I gave 11 more years. Enjoy them while you can" With that said the woman turned at walked back into her horrible run down shack. Ace and the Yuki ran to Luffy. "Luffy! Luffy!" Ace yelled trying to shake him awake the girl was about to sit Luffy up abit and her eyes widened. "Ace" She whispered. "Look at this" Ace looked at her with confusion but Ace went to where she was sitting. Ace looked in more horror. On Luffy's back was horrible burn mark surrounded by ancient looking words. The burn mark looked like a huge black 11, the white haired girl was in tears and Ace look down in shame that he wasn't able to stop the damn old hag. **_Zoro looked right back at Luffy. Yuki leaned on Ace a couple tears going down her eyes. Everyone looked at Luffy. "Will you all stop looking at me damn it!" The crew flinshed. Never since they met Luffy,his voice was never that angry or cold.

Another flash

_**Ace, Yuki, and Makino were outside of Luffy's room with a huge cake. Makino looked at the two with a small smile with her hand she count back from three. When she hit zero all three jumpped into his room. "Happy bir-" The three looked at Luffy, Luffy was in his bed sweating and breathing harshly. He was sitting up holding his stomach and his white shirt showed blood on his back,luffy looked like he was going to throw up. Notising this Yuki ran out to look for a bucket. Ace and Mikoto ran to Luffy. Ace placed his hand on Luffy's head and he pulled his hand back as quickly as touched it. "Ow! His burning hot" Makino pulled up Luffy's shirt and looked at his scar. Ace looked at it and his eyes widened. The 11 that used to be there was now turning to a 10, and by turning I mean the one looked like a slow snake turning intoa zero. It seemed like that the way it was turning into a zero that it was causing him to bleed. **_

Luffy ignored all the stares and watched the rest of the memory._**Yuki ran in with a bucket and gave it to Luffy. Without a second thought Luffy grabbed the bucket and vomited. Makino ran out and came back quickly with a wet cloth and bandages. When she pressed to wet cloth on his back to wipe the blood away Luffy yelled in pain. "Ah!" Yuki took his arm trying to comfort him, Ace wiped the sweat away. Finally Makino wiped all the blood away, she gently placed the bandages on his back. When she was done Luffy slowly laid back down and closed his eyes, still breathing harshly. "You better Luffy?" asked the white haired girl. Luffy opened his eyes abit and nodded trying not to worry her much. "I-I'm fine" Makino smiled sadly and grabbed the cake, she took a small piece and put it on a plate. "Happy birthday!" Luffy looked up at them and smiled weakly. Ace and Yuki sang 'Happy birthday' even though they were all worried.  
>"Happy 8th birthday lil bro!" <strong>_

_**"Happy b-day Anchor!"**_

_**"Thanks Ace. Thank you Yuki!" Luffy ate the small piece and fell asleep. "Stupid old hag! Its her fault" Stated Ace. Makino shook her head sadly, while Yuki looked like she was going to cry. "Don't worry Ace this is Luffy your talking about he'll be ok. He always surprises us" Makino said with a smile and left the room with the cake. "He'll want this later, I'll put this in the fridge." Ace and Yuki stared at Luffy for a bit. **_

The crew stayed staring at Luffy waiting for him to speak. "Its a curse ok! I was placed in a curse for killing her tresure and I'm in a curse! The number changes on my birthday. Meaning I only have a few years left."

"Speaking of which...Whats the number now?" Asked Ace.

Luffy didn't look at them. He stood up and took his red vest off. Jaws dropped. Yuki didn't look up. On his back is what looked like a zero was forming slowly. "When's his birthday maybe we can save him!" Yelled Chopper.

"In 5 days" Zoro and the others looked at Yuki. "What..."

"In 5 days it'll be his birthday" Luffy put his vest back on and smiled at them. "Don't worry guys I'm fine! I rubber not glass!" He said copying himself from Makino's memory. Ace sat next to Sabo again. Makino grabbed the orb. "Lets stop for today its getting late" She smiled.

Everyone looked outside and it was pitch black. "Woah I forgot how much time passes when looking at memories!" Ace smiled. The crew were walking to the exit. "Where are you guys going?" Asked Makino

"To our ship" Usopp stated

"Oh no! You all will be sleeping here! We have extra rooms up stairs! The guys will take Luffy's old room and the girls will take Yuki's. Yuki and Luffy will sleep in Sabo and Ace's room." Luffy smiled. "Awesome!" Yuki highfived him while Ace and Sabo sweatdropped. "We're doomed" The four walked uo the stairs. Makino told them to follow her. They got up the stairs and she stopped infront of two rooms. "The one on the right iss Luffy's and the one one left is Yuki's. Night!" Makino walked into her room at the end of the hall. The crew looked at the two doors. "I want to see Luffy's room" Nami opened to door to Luffy's room. Surprisingly the room was clean and had alot of space. "Woah clean" Stated Zoro. Everyone looked around the room. "Ow!" The others turned to Chopper who was in front of the drawer and holding his head. In front of him was a photo album. "You okay Chopper?"

"Yeah Look at this!" He picked up the photo album. Nami was about to pick it up but Zoro snatched. "No way Nami. We've been way into the captain's business" Nami glared at him. "Sanji can you get the photo album" Sanji shook his head. "Sorry Nami-swan I hate to do this but I agree with Mosshead" Nami glared at the both of them. "Its not fair! We told Luffy about us and our lives and he helped us out and saved us! and yet he keeps to himself! Guess what guys he has five days left! We have to try and figure this out!" Zoro looked down. "Fine but tomorrow!" Nami sighed "Ok fine. Night:" She and Robin walked int to Yuki's room. Quickly everyone feel asleep.

_**Hoped You liked it! Plz review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thalia: I am back with more torture**_

_**Sanji looked at Thalia**_

_**Sanji:You scare me Shitty author**_

_**Thalia: Shut it dart brow**_

_**Zoro smirked. **_

_**Zoro: See! She even calls you dart brow**_

_**Thalia: Moss head get the strawhat**_

_**Zoro glared and Sanji smirked.**_

_**Luffy waved. **_

_**Luffy:She owns nothing of One piece just the plot of this story.**_

_**Last Chapter:**_"Yeah Look at this!" He picked up the photo album. Nami was about to pick it up but Zoro snatched. "No way Nami. We've been way into the captain's business" Nami glared at him. "Sanji can you get the photo album" Sanji shook his head. "Sorry Nami-swan I hate to do this but I agree with Mosshead" Nami glared at the both of them. "Its not fair! We told Luffy about us and our lives and he helped us out and saved us! and yet he keeps to himself! Guess what guys he has five days left! We have to try and figure this out!" Zoro looked down. "Fine but tomorrow!" Nami sighed "Ok fine. Night:" She and Robin walked int to Yuki's room. Quickly everyone feel asleep.

Chapter 7: Crossed out pictures

Surprisingly Zoro was the first to wake up out of the whole crew. (I know shocking). He binked and rubbed his eyes. "Damn its to early" He sat up and looked around the room. Usopp and Chopper were on the single bed sleeping all peaceful like. Sanji sat leaned on a chair next to the wall. He had a heartful expression. "Mus be dreaming of Nami and Robin" Zoro whispered. Zoro stood up and walked out the room. After an hour he finally found his way down stairs.

"Good Morning!" he jumped and turned to see Makino. "Hehe I guessed I scared you" She smiled and walked toward the kitchen. "Hungry?" Zoro nodded. Zoro followed Makino. With in less then a minute a plate of eggs were placed in front of Zoro. "That was fast" Makino smiled a bit more. "Yea when you have to watch four kids with huge stomachs you learn how to cook quickly" She explained. Zoro started to egg the eggs.

"Speaking of it.. where are Luffy and the other three?" Makino turned to wash some dishes. "They went to an old hide out I'm sure"

"Hide out?" Makino nodded still turned away from Zoro. "Yes...they made a tree house a when the were kids over the years they made it bigger, no one could ever find that treehouse, I tried to look for it when I wanted to go see them. Never found it." Zoro raised a brow in intresting. "Hmm their very close" A small hint of jelously came from his voice. Makino noticed it. "Yea...Luffy was the youngest of the four so the others thought they need to protect him all the time. He used to repeat over and over again. 'I'm rubber not glass'. He hated the feeling of being weak." Zoro chuckled abit. "I never heard Luffy say that around us" Makino turned to him and she smiled a sweet smile. "Because he knows you all don't see him as a small kid with a dream and that he needs to be protected. You see him as a captain and a friend, maybe more. I'm not sure"

Zoro raised abrow but smiled abit. "Its kinda fun having a captain like him. Never gets boring. Though..." Makino looked at him.

"Why didn't he tell us about that curse?" Makino looked down. "Like I said he doesn't want to feel weak, and he sees you and others as a family he doesn't want to disappoint any of you." Zoro finished his food and Makino took his plate. "Can you keep a secret?" Makino asked.

"Depends" She laughed a bit. There was no humor in it. "Luffy is scared" Zoro blinked. "Of what?"

"Of showing memories he doesn't want others to see"

"Why are you telling me this? Wouldn't it be better if you told one of the others?"

"Because you were the first of the crew. And he trust you the most" Zoro looked at her. "How do you know I was the first of the crew?"

"Luffy sends letters. In each letter he says something about you" Zoro blushed abit. ((Muahahahah!)) "If ya want I can show you them later." Zoro nodded. He heard foots come down the stairs. "Don't tell them what I told you ok?" Zoro nodded. The others came in. "Morning!" said Nami. The others said morning and sat around the table. "Where's the Luffy and the others?"

" They went out for a bit they'll be back later. " Makino said while giving them their food. "Anyway I better go see the major before he tries to hit Luffy with the stick" They laughed a bit. "I'll be back in around an hour. Ok?" They nodded. Zoro leaned on the chair. As soon as she left the door Nami slamed the photo album on the table. "Okay lets check it out" Zoro rolled his eyes. Robin smiled at Nami and nodded. "Of course Nami-Swan" (Take a guess!) Usopp and Chopper had determination in their eyes. Nami opened to the first page. She gave enough room for everyone to see. The first picture was of a seven year old Luffy and Makino. Makino was holding Luffy and smiling. Luffy hugged her and they looked at the camera. On the bottom of the picture it said. 'My seventh birthday' in messy hand turned it. This time it was of Luffy, Sabo, Ace, Makino, and Garp. "Holy! Garp the Marine!" yelled Usopp. "Why is he even in the picture!" Luffy was in between Sabo and Ace. With his strawhat this time. Sabo had his arm around him, Ace looked pissed and looked away from the camera. Makino patted his head smiling and Garp was behind them. With a smile on his face. On the bottom. 'My family! Sabo,Ace, Makino, and gramps'.

"Gramps!" -Sanji

"No way!"-Usopp

"Thats surprising" -Robin

Nami turned the page and her eyes widened. "Nami whats wrong?" She turned the bookover to show them. In the picture was a 14 year old Luffy hugging someone. Who was talled then him. But who ever it was their face was crossed out. One the bottom was it said. "R.I.P Yumi?"

Nami looked at the others. "Yumi? Who's that?" Robin looked at it. "R.I.P? whoever she is, she's dead now" Zoro looked at it.

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/n sorry people for not writing it hurt me for not writing for so long! My computer broke! That sucked and they still haven't it. Lucky my friend is letting me use hers! Oh I'm confused if I should make this fanfic yaoi or not! So tell me which couples you want! Kk?**_

_**Last chapter:**_ Nami looked at the others. "Yumi? Who's that?" Robin looked at it. "R.I.P? Whoever she is, she's dead now" Zoro looked at it.

Chapter 8: A look at Luffy's life at home

Before they could turn another page of the album they heard Luffy, his brothers and his said sister close by.

"Man! Luffy I can't believe you lost to Yuki!" Nami grabbed the album and hid it in Chopper's bag. The four walked in, Luffy had a pout face. Sabo and Ace smirked at the pout and Yuki laughed.

"Don't be such a sore loser Luffy come on I won fair and square!" Luffy stuck his tongue at them. Ace took his hat and Sabo gave him a ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Ace give me back my hat!" Ace shook his head and threw it to Sabo. Sabo caught it swiftly. Luffy looked at Yuki with a puppy dog face. Yuki sighed and smirked at Sabo. The Strawhat crew watched them silently, Yuki twirled in place and jumped quickly into the air landing on Sabo's shoulders and took the straw hat right out of Sabo's hand and tossed it back to Luffy. Who caught it and slammed it right back on his head. Sabo lifted Yuki of his shoulders and Ace gave a laugh at Luffy's reaction. Finally noticing the crew sitting there watching them Ace smiled.

"Oh you guys are awake! What ya doing?" Luffy, Sabo, and Yuki looked at the Strawhat crew. Nami nodded.

"Uh... Yea we were about to look for some things in town for are ship so can you help us with that?"

Zoro blinked. 'What is she planning?'

Ace was about to speak when Yuki cut in. "Sorry we have something to do but you guys feel free to walk through the town. K? "

Robin raised a brow at Sabo, who seemed to tense slightly. Ace nodded and walked over to the counter and took the money that was on it.

"Got the money let's go! " The others nodded and walked out, Luffy waved at his crew. Nami looked back at the others.

"Okay we're following them" No one saw the point to object the Anger issued navigator. They all stood up and went out the door.

The four ran. First was Yuki she had a huge smile on her face, behind her was Sabo who smirked and was carrying Luffy on his back that was yelling and smiling. Ace chased them.

People stopped at watched the four run and play. The Strawhats heard people whisper about the four. 

"Its good to see them together again"

"Is that Luffy? Ace? Haven't seen them in awhile"

"Oh! Its Luffy nee-san!" The four stopped when they heard the child. It was a young girl age 7 with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She wore a blue shirt and jean shorts, she carried a blue bag. Luffy jumped of Sabo's back.

"Hey Ember!" Ember smiled and unzipped her bag.

"Luffy nee-san mom told me you wanted these flowers!"

White roses. Luffy's smile went down into a gentle grin.

"I do. Thanks Ember." Ember smiled and gave Luffy the flowers. Luffy held the flowers and watch Ember walk away. He turned back to his brothers and Yuki. "Let's go to Mimi's" they nodded.

The Strawhat crew watched. "Why did Luffy act like that?" wondered Chopper.

"I don't know but let's follow them" Ordered Nami.

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_My computer I fixed! ...Sort of. But I'm using the time I have with it. _

_Luffy + Zoro= 1_

_Luffy + Yuki= 2_

_Zoro + Robin= 1_

_I have awhile before the couples come out in the story so take your time voting! _

Last chapter: "I don't know but let's follow them" Ordered Nami

Chapter 9: The white sword

Zoro followed the strawhat crew feeling slightly annoyed. 'It not any of our business what the captain does. It's his life, why do they insist being pest and trying to get in his stuff?'

Though he was also curious about the curse Luffy had. (He was really worried, not like he'll say anything). Zoro stopped walking; he looked around and noticed that he lost the crew.

"Oh fuck" He looked around looking to see if he would find some place familiar. He was near what looked like a clothing store and a tavern. He looked at each of the buildings. And walked into the tavern ((Well duh what do you expect? Clothes or beer?)) .

The tavern was slightly small but comfortable. He walked to the bar where a woman was standing; the woman was turned so you only saw her back. She seemed to be placing glass cups in a cabinet. The woman had short dark blue hair that stopped at her shoulders; she wore a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Zoro got to the bar and tapped her shoulder.

"Um…. Hey can I –"The woman turned and grabbed the gun hanging from the wall and aimed the green haired man. "- Have …a ….beer?" Zoro blinked in shock. The woman's blue eyes blinked in confusion. She put her gun down and smiled sheepishly. "Oh Sorry! You scared me! I didn't hear the door open. I'm not used to customers" The woman blabbered. Zoro blinked again. "I-its fine." Zoro took a good look at the woman's face 'I've seen here before but where?' The blue haired woman smiled. "Cause I almost killed ya, you get a much beer as you want"

Zoro gave a slight smirk. "I think that's bad for business" The blue haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Yea I know but I almost killed you, anyway I haven't seen you around the town before so are you new?" Zoro shrugged.

"You can say that" The woman grabbed two cups and put some ice in them. "Have a name?" Zoro thought for a moment. 'Should I give her my name? Hmm it seems like this village doesn't know who I am or its cause I'm part of Luffy's crew so they don't care.' In the end Zoro decided to tell the woman his name.

"Zoro." The woman tensed slightly. That didn't go unnoticed from Zoro. 'Opps'

The woman kept walking a grabbed a bottle of beer and poured it into the two cups. She pasted one to Zoro and began drinking her cup. "Oh… my name is Kina" For some reason He felt like Kina was lying about her name but he ignored the feeling. Zoro unlatched the sword and placed them on the table. Kina looked at the sword, the white one.

"I see you're a swordsmen you don't see them often in these parts" Zoro raised a brow. "Really? Where I'm from you find swordsmen every time you turned." (He says because of experience) "Yea. Especially with such a rare sword" Zoro narrowed his eyes a bit. 'Where is she going with this?' The woman looked back towards Zoro. "If you're wondering how I know that my father used to collect rare swords like these…he owned a dojo and showed kids around our village how to become swordsmen." Zoro blinked and drank his beer.

Her words seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he felt like he heard them before. He looked to the window and saw a certain raven with a strawhat walking with his brothers and his sister going pass the tavern and straight trough a small batch of forest. Kina looked at them too. "Oh they must be going to the cemetery." Zoro turned back to her and left the cup on the table. "The cemetery, huh. Well I have to go. "He picked up his swords and latched them back on his belt. And began walking to the door. "Bye Zoro, come again" Zoro paused and gave a slight wave and continued walking through the door.

After Zoro walked through the door and Kina was sure that Zoro was too far to hear her she smiled and took a picture from her pocket. On the picture were a nine year old Kina and a green haired boy next to her. She had her hand on his head and he was pouting and slightly glaring up at her. "Did you really forget Kuina, Zoro? Did ya really forget me?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thalia: I'm so happy with the reviews. Here are the votes so far.**_

_**Zolu: 4**_

_**LuYu: 3**_

_**ZoRo: 1**_

_**Thalia: Keep on going! Need the reviews! If ya luv me give me reviews!**_

_**Last chapter:**_ "Did you really forget Kuina, Zoro? Did ya really forget me?"

Chapter 10: Lost…or maybe found

Zoro stomped the ground. "Damn it. I lost them again" He was sure that he's been walking around in circles for awhile. Zoro leaned on a tree and closed his eyes, trying to hold down his frustration.

"Kina said they were going to the cemetery. And I was sure that I was following them, so how the hell did I get lost!" Zoro yelled in annoyance. He heard a growl and opened eyes to see a tiger three times his size, though he just sighed.

"I've had of enough of this!" He took out his three swords prepared to kill the animal when the tiger seem to have a strange gleam in its eye. Zoro noticed that the tiger had something in its mouth. Slowly the tiger leaned down and dropped what was in its mouth; Zoro looked at it and blinked. It was an orb, the same type of orb that Makino back the bar.

"A memory orb?" He looked at the tiger, then at the orb closely. "It's yellow"

The tiger rolled it's eye at him as if to tell him. 'That was obvious' Zoro twitched in annoyance. "I can't believe I'm talking to an animal…" Zoro mumbled then looked straight at the tiger. "Well what the hell do I do with it?" Tiger seemed to smirk slightly. The tiger put its paw softly on the orb and had the same gleem on its eye from before.

Suddenly a flash came and Zoro was infront of a young Luffy.

_**It seemed raining, raining hard. Young Luffy, no older than, was hidden in a small hole in a tree, he had his arms wrapped around his self. He had cuts on his arms and legs and his strawhat had a tear in it. **_

Zoro watched this. "Why is he in the rain?" Zoro noticed that even though it was just a memory he was getting wet. "huh?"

_**Luffy whispered something. **_But Zoro wasn't able to hear what he said because of the rain so he got closer to the Luffy. _**"Don't worry baby Tiger. I'll protect you from the rain! I promise." **_Zoro looked at the thing in Luffy's wrapped arms. In his arms was a small, **very** small baby tiger. Zoro turned back to the huge tiger. "How do you know I know Luffy?" The tiger ignored him and stayed looking at the memory.

**Scene change**

_**It seemed to be morning now. Luffy blinked his eyes opened, he smiled even though he was completely wet and shivering of the cold. Though he still smiled and unwrapped his arms showing a tiger cub looking up at him, completely try not a single drop of rain was on him. Luffy looked at the cub and laughed. **_

"_**See! I told yo-'cough-u that I'd protect you from the rain!" The tiger licked Luffy's cheek. Luffy laughed and lifted himself and the tiger off the ground and began to walk. **_

_Zoro watch the scene disappear and turned to the tiger, the tiger nodded his head to the side as if to say "Follow me' and the tiger began to walk and pick up the orb with its mouth before continuing on. Zoro felt rather weird to even consider following a tiger but he ignored that part of his mind and followed the tiger. _

_After awhile the tiger stopped right in front of a tree. Zoro blinked and looked around finding nothing interesting, "What was the point in me following you?" The tiger ignored him again an looked up. Zoro felt curious and looked up to see the biggest tree house he's ever seen._

"_Damn!" The tiger pushed the Zoro to the ladder. Before Zoro could do anything the tiger walked away. He was about to follow it again when he almost tripped on the orb the tiger left. Zoro blinked. "When did that damn tiger put this down?" Zoro picked it up and turned to the ladder. "Might as well check it out. The tiger brought me here for some reason." Zoro climbed the ladder making sure the orb didn't fall. When he got to the top he was amazed how big the tree house was. _

_Zoro put the memory orb softly on the ground. "Who-?" Zoro was cut off when he saw a hand made pirate flag that had a skull with the strawhat on it. Zoro couldn't help but smile. "So this was the tree house Makino talked about"_

_**REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thalia: I'm glad you've been reading Luffy's life for this long! Well so far in the votes Zolu is ahead and LuYu aren't that far behind. But no matter which one is chosen I hope you read it until the end! Nami give the disclaimer!**_

_**Nami: (mumbles) Stupid woman making me do this**_

_**Thalia: What was that?**_

_**Nami: NOTHING! Thaliadoesn't own one piece just her OCS Yuki, Yumi and Mimi and she owns the plot of this story nothing else.**_

_**Thalia: Now read on!**_

_**Last chapter:**__Zoro put the memory orb softly on the ground. "Who-?" Zoro was cut off when he saw a handmade pirate flag that had a skull with the strawhat on it. Zoro couldn't help but smile. "So this was the tree house Makino talked about"_

**Chapter 11: Last day with the Strawhat**

It's been three days since everything happened. Since Zoro has meet the tiger and found the old tree house that Luffy and his brothers made. Since the crew tried following the four around. The crew lost sight of Luffy and went back to the bar; Zoro found them half an hour after he found the tree house.

Nami frowned. "The second we lost you at town, Zoro, is around the same time we lost sight of Luffy" Everyone minus Zoro seemed to be having a break down.

"Damn it. It's been four days since we found out about this thing and it's been three days since we followed Luffy into town. And nothing." Nami stated.

Nami at the moment looked like she was about fall on to the ground crying. Chopper already had tears going down his face, Usopp said silent, Robin had a calculating look in her eyes, even Sanji had around twenty smokes today it was only 12.

Zoro wanted to tell them about the tree house. 'But that Makino woman told me not to say anything' Zoro kept the Memory orb the tiger left him. He asked Kina to hold it for him. She said it wasn't a problem.

Though even Zoro was having trouble, he had no idea what to do. Luffy, though he would never say it to anyone but Luffy, was his best friend. 'Like Kuina…'

Before any of them could say anything else about the situation three people ran into the bar. "Hey guys! We were looking for ya!" Yelled Sabo

The crew turned toward Ace,Sabo, and Yuki.

Yuki clapped her hands and had a cheerful smiled. "We have an idea and we'd like you to help us with it"

The crew turned to each other and had nervous looks in their eyes. Though Robin was the one that asked. "What do you have in mind, Miss white?" (Yuki's hair color if you remember)

Luffy woke up with a daze look on his face. He blinked a couple times before he sat up on Ace's bed. Luffy looked at the bedside table, directly at the calendar. "May 4…one more day" Luffy said with a monotone.

Luffy quickly got changed and walked down stairs. "Good morning"((more like good afternoon) Luffy noticed no one was in the bar. Not Makino, nor his brother and Yuki, or his crew was around.

"Hey anybody here?" Luffy called out.

"Makino! Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy expect to hear and 'over here Luffy' from Makino or at least a 'Shut up Luffy wait for the food' from Sanji but none came.

Luffy pouted. "It's my last day and none of them are here" He said to himself.

"Who's not here?" Said a sudden voice. Luffy jumped a turned around to find Zoro.

"Oh Zoro, you're here!" Zoro nodded and looked down at the strawhat. "Yea I was taking a nap but someone was yelling that they were hungry" Zoro said in a teasing tone.

Luffy smiled sheepishly. "Hehe sorry. Anyway where are the others?" Zoro acted like he didn't know and shrugged. "I don't know. But that Makino woman left some food for you on the counter". Luffy brightened and ran over to the counter and began eating his food. In a matter of seconds he was done.

"Wanna go find the others?" Luffy looked up at Zoro and nodded. "Yea!"

"Man we've been searching for hours and still can't find Nami and the rest!" Luffy complained. Zoro shrugged they have been walking for four hours. 'What time was I suppose to go back?'

_**Flashback**_

_**Yuki pulled Zoro from the others. "You're going to go distract Luffy okay?" Zoro raised a brow.**_

"_**Why can't you or one of the others do that?" Yuki gave a similar look Nami would be proud of (It pains me to write that). **_

"_**Because one if I go Ace and Sabo will joke around a mess something up, and if you know Luffy you know he won't listen to anyone but he might listen to you so you'll go" Zoro saw no point in trying to argue with someone that is stronger than Luffy. **_

"_**Fine" Yuki smiled in victory. "Bring him back around nine k? By then everything will have been done" Zoro nodded.**_

"_**Ok"**_

_**End of flashback**_

Zoro looked over to Luffy. "Hey what time is it?" Luffy blinked at the sudden question. "Um I don't know a couple minutes until 10"

Zoro's eyes widen. "Shit! Were late!" He grabbed Luffy's arm and started to run back to the village. (A he was going the right way.)

"Huh! What Zoro late for what?" Zoro ignored the question and continued to run dragged Luffy with him.

After awhile they finally got to the village. Luffy looked around.

"Shouldn't the village lights be one right now?" Luffy asked. Zoro didn't answer him and breathed harshly.

"N-now!" yelled Zoro. Suddenly a bunch of lights came on and people jumped out of nowhere and yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Luffy's eyes widened. "Huh! What's all this?" Yuki ran over a smiled.

"We decided to celebrate your birthday a day early! The whole village helped with this even your crew pitched in" Luffy looked at Zoro who was looking the other way.

"Come on birthday boy come celebrate with us!" Nami yelled a pulled Luffy over to some other people and began dancing. Yuki turned to Zoro. "You're late"

Zoro nodded. "Yea I know. Sorry" Yuki smiled.

"Nah Nami told me you get lost easily and we were late too so no worries" Zoro gave a small chuckle. Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the others.

"Come on let's go! Kina said she wanted to dance with you!"

Zoro blinked. "Kina is here?" Yuki pointed at the woman dancing with Luffy. "Yea come on!" Zoro was dragged to dance.

So far the party lasted over two hours.

11:50

Luffy was dancing until Yuki called out to everyone.

"Time for the birthday boy to blow the candles!" Everyone moved as Makino and Sanji pushed the biggest cake Luffy has ever seen. "A surprise from us!" Yelled Makino happily.

11:53

Everyone surrounded the cake. Luffy needed a chair to get up to the candles. Once he got a chair everyone on started singing. "Happy birthday to you!"

11:57

After the song was over Luffy laughed. Yuki called out. "Make a wish strawhat!"

"Yea Luffy make a wish!" Yelled Chopper.

Calls came from everywhere say for him to make a wish.

"Okay okay!" Luffy laughed. He put his face right in front of the candle and took a deep breath.

11:59

Luffy closed his eyes 'I wish we could be this happy forever' he thought and blew the candle.

12:00

Everyone cheered. "What did ya-"Usopp was cut off when Luffy fell backwards.

Gasp could be heard in the crowd. Ace and Sabo caught Luffy.

"Luffy, you ok-"Ace and Sabo's worried faces turned into a look of horror. The crew pushed through the crowd as did Yuki and Makino.

"What's wrong?" Ace placed Luffy down gently. Everyone's face turned to one of sorrow.

Luffy's was breathing but his eyes were completely white. His skin so pale in a couple of seconds. But he held a smile on his face which made every one start to cry. Ace and Sabo started to cry, looking away from everyone. Yuki ran over to Ace and Sabo hiding he face in between them, Makino fell to the ground crying.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Chopper ran over to Luffy trying his best to wake him up. Usopp grabbed Chopper.

"Chopper ...stop" Chopper ignored him.

"Chopper! Stop there's no point!" Usopp was crying harshly. Chopper shook his head. "I-I'm a doctor I can save him!" Usopp hugged him. Robin looked away from Luffy's pale body. Nami hugged Sanji crying. Though Sanji just looked at his captain. Zoro didn't move what's so ever. He just stared at Luffy. Kina watched Zoro with her own tears going down her face. Everyone in the village was crying.

Who wouldn't even if the strawhat was alive? His eyes were dull and he laid there like a dead man he might as well be one.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thalia: Omg! I'm sorry what I did to Luffy please don't kill me!**_

_**Yuki: Mean woman why did you kill him!**_

_**Zoro: I should use my swords on you!**_

_**Thalia: N-no don't just wait for the rest of the chapters! Anyway I want to give a shout out to my reviewers.**_

_**IndigoButterfly**_

_**CherryNamiHazel**_

_**Dark prime 0**_

_**One piece girl 99999**_

_**SoulAi2**_

_**READINGhearts17**_

_**Aly3elf101**_

_**koyuki hazuki cruel swordsgirl**_

_**EmoCheerleaderChellie**_

_**darkness34**_

_**Caiera D xx**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and I hope you continue to review!**_

_**Last chapter:**_ _Who wouldn't even if the strawhat was alive? His eyes were dull and he laid there like a dead man he might as well be one._

Chapter 12: The curse

May 5….it used to be a special day for those who were close to the captain of the strawhat crew. Now it was just a day they were they cried in pain. Makino was doing just that.

The poor woman was surround by the Strawhat crew. She cried an cried.  
>"No Luffy…Luffy" She whispered to the air.<p>

Sabo and Yuki were sitting not that far. Sabo was holding a crying Yuki in his arms, he also wanted to cry but he couldn't he had to be strong for the family he still had left.

'Is this how Ace felt when he thought I was dead? Did Luffy cry this much?' He thought sadly.

The strawhat crew was even worse. Nami had bags under her eyes and her eyes were bright red, she was still crying but she cried without a sound. Chopper was blubbering saying over and over.

"I-I'm doctor…b-but I-I couldn't s-save him" Usopp never left Chopper's side giving him a pat on the back. Not knowing what to say. Sanji kept to himself, Robin hugged her knees still with a calculating look. But there was no sign of Zoro or Ace.

The door to the bar opened. Revealing Ace, who had poker face but everyone knew he cried since there were tear streaks going down his face. Ace walked in and sat next to Sabo.

"Where were you?" Asked Sabo. Ace looked away.

"None of your business" Sabo face showed hurt but was quickly replaced by anger.

"It is my business! You should be here with us!" Ace glared at him. "Your one to talk!" Yuki let go of Sabo.

"Guys" she said gently but she was easily ignored.

Sabo raised a brow. "What do you mean?" Ace gave a cold laugh. "You left us thinking you were dead! Do you know how much we cried! If you were alive you should have came back!"

Sabo glared right back at Ace. "If I could have came back don't you think I would!"

"I don't know would you?" Ace hissed at Sabo. Yuki was about to say something to them when the door opened once more.

This time showing the swordsmen holding a certain lifeless strawhat in his arms. Sabo and Ace went still. Everyone watched Zoro slowly put the lifeless body on the couch that was right in front of everyone.

"There's no point in fighting…" Said Zoro in a quiet tone like Luffy was just asleep and he was trying not to wake him up.

Makino looked at him. "W-why did you bring him here?" Zoro shrugged. "I really don't know…he looked strange with his eyes all wide like that on the ground not moving so I brought him here…and well." Zoro lifted Luffy up slightly and took of Luffy's vest. Sanji took a step forward.

"What are you doing to our captain, you Shitty swordsmen?" Zoro ignored the insult.

"Well I thought I saw blood coming off his back and when I went to go check I saw this" Zoro turned Luffy gently and showed everyone the mark on his back.

Eyes widened. Instead of the mark of numbers being there their were words.

'_Kare no ju hachi-nen ni shizzo o hakai suru' was written on his back. Ace and Yuki's jaw dropped. _

"_Those are the words that old hag said " Yuki stated. Robin jumped of the table she was sitting on and walked over to Luffy and Zoro studying the words. _

"_This is ancient writing" The crew froze. Zoro nodded._

"_I thought it looked similar to the writing on those huge rocks you study" Nami then realized what their talking about. "So you can understand what it says?" Ace, Yuki and Makino blinked and had a bit of hope in their eyes. _

"_You can read this?" Asked Ace. Robin nodded. _

"_Just give me a second." Robin was quiet for a moment then said. "When this child turns 18 he'll lose what he treasures most" Everyone looked at each other. _

"_What Luffy treasures most? Shouldn't that be his strawhat?" Usopp asked and pointed at the hat Zoro was holding. Yuki thought for a moment. _

"_Maybe his dream to become the pirate king?" Everyone had a similar thought in mind._

"_His family…or a memory" Makino said quietly. Robin looked to her. _

"_What do you mean, Miss bartender?" Makino took a breath_

"_I raised Luffy since he was only a couple month old…to me he was like a son or a younger brother at most. Though he got lonely around 6 or 7. That's when he first got his dream and when he met Shanks, Sabo,Ace ,Yuki and Y-" She cut herself off then took another breath._

"_Luffy began taking pictures because he never wanted to forget about his childhood…he did want to lose any memory of what he thought was special" Robin thought for a moment then nodded. _

_Ace looked away. "And how does this help us?" Robin gave a small smile. "I reread the curse a couple times. And noticed it in its own way gave away how to reverse the curse." Everyone put there full attention on Robin._

"_How?"_

"_Just give back what's been taken… give back the memories." It was Zoro's turn to ask the question. "And how do we do that?"_

"_We'll have to go into the mind itself." _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thalia: So far luving my reviews! And for those that are kinda confused Luffy isn't dead. He's in a state where his memories and dream are gone. His body is unsure what to do since the mind is blank. (Don't make a joke Luffy can think too…. I'm sure)**_

_**Luffy: (is confused) **_

_**Thalia: (Pats head) don't worry about it just do what I told you to do**_

_**Luffy: (Nods) Thalia owns nothing of one piece just the plot of this fanfic and her oc's.**_

_**Thalia: Now Robin will you please tell us the voting**_

_**Robin: Sure, Miss author. There is a tie at the moment. Between ZoLu and LuYu**_

_**And three votes for ZoRo. **_

_**Thalia: Lets see which one wins! Now on with the story!**_

**Last chapter: **_"We'll have to go into the mind itself." _

**Chapter 13: A witch finds a cure**

Everyone stared at Robin. Zoro blinked then said. "Once again I say. And how do we do that?"

"Look for the one who made the curse. She might have a way to get inside and restore the memory."

Yuki shook her head. "The hag's dead. She was extremely old when we meet her and some of the villagers went to go check on her, they confirmed that she past away"

Ace slammed his hands on a table. "What now,huh?"

"I think I can help" said a female voice.

Zoro looked toward the door way and saw Kina. "Kina?" The Nami looked toward Zoro.

"You know her?" Zoro nodded.

"What do you mean you could help?" asked Makino in whisper. Kina walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Well you see…. That woman you call a hag began raising me when I was 12." Zoro's eyes widened. As did everyone else. Ace took a step forward but Robin planted extra arms on him holding him back. Ace glared at her.

"Let me go! She's with the hag!"Robin kept her cool and looked at him.

"She says she knows how to help and she's the only thing we have right now. Lets see if she really has bad intentions." Ace seemed he wanted to refuse but he forced himself to calm down.

"Fine" Kina nodded. "Thank you"

"You could call the woman a witch cause of the so called curse she put on your friend… but you see at the time the woman was going through a sickness that messed her mind up. Really she was a nice woman but the sickness turned her twisted out of nowhere. And when she would go back to normal she would have no memory of what happened when she was like that. She died just a few months ago, right before she died she remembered that she did something that she regretted and asked me if I could remove the curse she placed on the boy. She taught me how to remove it. But she never told me who was, until yesterday I still had no clue."

Everyone stood up from their chairs minus Makino and looked at Kina with determined eyes.

"If theres away we can save Luffy. Then help us" begged Chopper.

Kina nodded. "Don't worry I will. But I'm going to need you all to help me" Makino was about to say something but Kina cut her off.

"I know you want to help but your too emotionly unstable and as this woman said we have to go into the young mans mind to cure him. You might make it worse" Makino nodded in understanding.

"So we have to go into Luffy's mind? How do we do that?" Usopp said with a confused look on his face. Kina took out a memory orb from her bag.

'That's the one the tiger gave me' Zoro thought. Kina walked over to Luffy and placed the white colored orb into the boy's unmoving hands.

"The memory orb?" Yuki spoke.

Kina nodded. "The memory orb can do two things. One as you all know show a specific memory of the person depending on the color. The others is when you can go into the mind of the person who holds it and see or even experience the memory at first hand. Thought the matter is whatever color it is that's the type of memory it wants" She looked around to everyone to make sure they understood. They did.

"We have to touch the person who is holding the orb and close our eyes. Just think of the Strawhat ok? Makino our bodies aren't really go into him so don't panic if our bodies fall to the ground suddenly" Makino nodded quickly. Kina walked over to Luffy and placed an hand on his shoulder.

"Now gather around him." She ordered. Everyone did and closed their eyes.

'Luffy'

'Captain'

'Bro'

Were the thoughts that went through their heads. And in and instant they saw something pull at them.

'What the-?' Sabo

'Ah!' Nami

'We're going to die' (Take a guess)

'Holy crap' Sanji and Zoro

_**I know there are less words but there will be more in the next chapter! I promise just review! The more reviews means more words!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thalia: Oh hi again! I just read my reviews and a certain reviewer really wants ZoLu. Hehe the voting isn't done yet so you might get your wish. Though it might seem Zoro will be with Luffy so far all he's doing is being a good friend and such. Anyway zoro maybe the only other calm person in the one piece series minus Robin anyway. But I'm done taking your time continue forward.**_

_**Last chapter:**_ 'What the-?' Sabo

'Ah!' Nami

'We're going to die' (Take a guess)

'Holy crap' Sanji and Zoro

_**Chapter 14: in the mind of Monkey. D Luffy! A important memory**_

Yuki and Zoro were the first to wake up to see ….nothing.

"what the-?" Yuki ignored him and ran to Ace and Sabo. "Guys wake up!"

Kina sat up and touched her head. "Ow that hurt" Zoro looked toward her then the crew and one by one he woke them up. (Well he let Nami handle Sanji) Soon everyone was standing and looking around the black void.

"Why is it so empty in here?"asked Chopper. Sanji resisted the urge to insult Luffy at the moment. Sudden they heard a joyous laughter.

"Huh?" Sabo blinked. "Why does that sound familiar?" Next were running foot steps getting closer to them. A child could be seen. He had raven hair and brown eyes, he seemed to be no older then 7 and he had a strawhat on his head.

"Hehehe!" Luffy came to a stop when he saw the Ace and the rest.

"Huh? Who are you?" Kina noticed the faces of sadness and sorrow.

"Don't worry this is his childself he only has the current memories of that of a child. Maybe before he met Ace." Ace looked at her.

"Luffy! Where are you?" called a voice. Luffy turned and smiled. "Over here Yumi!" Yuki's eyes widened.

"Yumi?" the crew was now interested. They wanted to know who Yumi was for awhile and since Luffy scratched the woman out of the photo they wanted to know what she looked like. Running foots step came to a stop. In front of them was some one who looked almost exactly like Luffy. She had raven colored hair and brown eyes. The difference was that she didn't wear red, had no scar under her eye and no strawhat.

"Luffy don't go running off like that!" Luffy laughed and shook his head. "but its fun!" Yumi finally noticed the people infront of her.

"you're here to help Luffy right?" Kina nodded. While the rest of them were still trying to get used the fact luffy had a doubleganger or sad faces such as Ace, Yuki, and Sabo.

Luffy blinked. "Help me for what?" Yumi patted his head.

"I'll worry about that. But before you can enter luffy's mind you have do to 2 things. One let Luffy here be your guide. After all it is his mind." Zoro watched as he young 7 year old was getting confused. "And two we need you to show us your own memories" Everyone froze.

"What!"

"Why?" Yumi seemed to expect this and said calmly. "We need to make sure we can trust you. Never know if you have bad intentions." Yumi turned to Kina. "You don't have to though that woman gave a sign a couple years back" (If confused the woman send a signal through the curse) Kina nodded. Yumi bent down to her knees and looked straight at Luffy.

"I need you to check these people for me ok? Show the memories" Luffy was a little hesitant but he nodded and walked to the first person, Which happened to be Ace, and stood right in front of him. Luffy closed his eye for a moment and then opened them once again.

"Excuse me can you bent down a bit?" Ace raised a brow but did as he was told. Luffy touched the crossed out S on his shoulder. The back void gave a flash and they were suddenly in a log cabin.

_**10 year old Ace,7 year old Luffy, and eight year old Yuki were in a log cabin eating like there was no tomorrow. "Man finally some good food! Damn bastards made us work like slaves and never gave us food!"**_

Yuki looked toward Ace with a scared look. "This memory-" Ace cut her off.

"Yeah I know" Sabo looked confused for a moment then realization hit him. And he gave a conflicted look.

_**A big orange haired woman walked in. "Shut it Ace, just be lucky you and your brother are alive. Your lucky the three of you didn't die in that fire." Ace glared at the woman. "Whatever" **_

_**Luffy jumped up to Dadan.((I haven't gotten that far from the anime so if their occ its not my fault!)) "Can I have some more food?" (Yes Luffy is asking not demanding) Dadan eyes softened a bit and nodded. **_

"_**Fine its over there-" She was cut off by the cabin door suddenly opened. Short man running in breathing harshly.**_

"_**Dogra?" Dogra took a few deep breaths he held a sad expression and looked to the four in the room. **_

"_**Something terrible happened" Dadan waited to hear what he had to say but he stayed quiet, **_

"_**Well spit it out dumbass" Dogra jumped looked toward the three kids on the ground.**_

"_**Sabo is dead" Ace and Yuki froze. Luffy dropped the plate he was using. **_

"_**W-what?" Dadan looked toward the kids in slight worry. Dogra was about to repeat what he said when Ace stood up and grabbed his shirt. **_

"_**Liar! Go to hell! Sabo isn't dead!" Dogra was pushed on to the ground. **_

"_**I'm not lying Sabo was about to set sail into the ocean. I was there when he left, he got shot by a cannon. The boat he used was destroyed and caught in flames." **_

_**Yuki started to cry. "Oh no" Luffy didn't move. Ace punched Dogra. "Liar I'll prove you wrong! I'll get Sabo right now!" Ace was about to run out when Dadan grabbed him. "Ace stop" Ace struggled.**_

"_**No!" at that moment there was a cry so sad everyone froze from where it came from. Tears ran down luffy's face as he screamed an cried. "Sabo!"**_

_**Ace stopped Struggling as he watched his now only brother cry with so much sorrow.**_

Sabo looked down. "He cried that much" Nami and the rest frowned. They never saw luffy cry nodded. "He always a cry baby"

_**Scene change**_

_**Luffy pushed away the food that Dadan gave him. "Luffy you have to eat."**_

_**Luffy shook his head and turned away. Yuki ate he food silently. Ace was about to walk out Dadan gave him a letter. "This came this morning" Ace looked at the letter and ran out with it in his hand. **_

_**He ran until he got to a cliff and sat down. "This from Sabo" He opened it. **_

"_**Dear Ace" he read out loud**_

"_**I'm sorry I wont be able to see you, Yuki and Luffy off. I'm going to start my dream now. It's the only chance I have if I don't take it. I'll never be free. I'll come back soon. So until then take care of Luffy. Like a real brother okay. I know Yuki can handle herself but watch out for her okay? I trust you with this job. Until I see you at sea. From your brother Sabo." ((there was a letter in the anime I just don't know what it said so I'm taking a guess)) **_

_**Ace shook tears going down his face. "Sabo…"**_

Yuki gave a smirk. "Not the only crybaby anyway" Ace smiled.

"Shut up ya brat"

_**Scene change**_

_**17 year old Ace sat on a ship full of white beard pirates. He had an angry expression. "Damn old man wont left me off this thing" Ace leaned on the chair he was sitting on.**_

"_**What damn old man?"A huge man with a white beard came up behind him. Ace looked back with a glare. "You Jackass"**_

_**The man sat down on a chair in front of Ace. "Ace, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came to ask a question"**_

_**Ace didn't look at him. "what?"**_

"_**The tattoo on your arm. Why is their a crossed out S?" Ace gave a sad expression. "Its none of your business but if it helps you understand that crossed out S reminds me why I' out here at sea" The man looked confused.**_

"_**what does it remind you?"**_

"…_**.a dream,family, to stay alive" The man was now very interested. "To stay alive for what?"**_

"_**To make sure my brother's okay…. " Both were ssilent for awhile. Ace stood up. "I'm going to take a nap"**_

Luffy let go of Ace's arm and blinked. "Did it show?" Yumi nodded.

"Yeah it did" Ace looked at Yumi. "You mean he didn't see the memory?"

"No I don't quiet understand why but he just doesn't see the memory"she stated.  
>"Whose next?" Asked Luffy<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thalia: okay so far ZoLu is in the lead but don't worry I have a bunch of couples in mind now don't worry if Zolu wins kk. If Zolu wins don't stop reading ok? If ya luv me keep reading! Young Luffy will you do the honor?**_

_**Young Luffy: Thalia120 doesn't own one piece. Just the story! And Yumi and Yuki!**_

_**Last chapter:**_ **"Whose next?" Asked Luffy**

_**Chapter 15: Yuki's gloves and Sabo's staff**_

"I guess that's me" Yuki stated. Young Luffy smiled and walked over to her.

"Your pretty!" Yuki giggled. "why thank you. Your cute" Luffy pouted and puffed out his chest.

"I'm not cute! I'm a man!" Zoro suddenly felt a surge of jealousy go through hiss body. 'Huh?'

Yuki gave a slight laugh. "So Mister Monkey, I don't have a tattoo like Ace so how will you check my memory?" Luffy shook his head.

"I just need the item you find really important or special! And that's your gloves" Yuki looked down at her fingerless black gloves. Luffy took her hands and closed his eyes then opened them like before. And again a flash happened in the darkness.

_**A ten year old Yuki was right in front of store staring at the window. She sighed as Luffy and Ace came up to her. Luffy was at least a inch shorter than Yuki even if he was couple months younger. Ace was much taller since he was 13 now. He looked toward Yuki. **_

"_**Hey whats wrong,Yuki?" Yuki shook her head. "Nothing… lets go the tree house" she turned and began walking, Ace soon followed behind and Luffy followed after awhile. **_

_**Scene change. **_

"_**Ace wheres Luffy? Ace shrugged. "I don't know. He's been coming back to the bar late and leaving early" Yuki made a worried face.**_

"_**Don't worry its Luffy" Yuki pouted at him.**_

"_**Yeah its Luffy!" Ace dropped the pocket knife he was holding. "Your right oh shit! Lets go find him!" Yuki nodded and followed Ace out of the tree house.**_

_**Scene change**_

_**It was the already the afternoon and the two still haven't found Luffy. "Damn it Luffy! Where are you!" **_

_**Yuki sat on the ground and Ace leaned on the wall of a shop. **_

"_**Man who knew Luffy was this impossible to find" A person came out of the store humming.**_

"_**Meat meat meat~" Ace and Yuki turned to see Luffy holding a bag and with dirt on his face. **_

"_**LUFFY!" Luffy jumped and looked over at Ace and Yuki who ran to him.**_

"_**Luffy where were you! We haven't seen you in days! Why is there dirt on your f-" Luffy passed the bag over to Yuki. "Here!" Yuki blinked and opened the bag.**_

"_**Luffy, you-?" Ace looked at the thing in the bag. "Gloves?"**_

_**Luffy nodded. "There the gloves you were looking at from the window the other day" Yuki's eyes widened. "Yea but there so expensive!" **_

_**Luffy smiled sheepishly. "Hehe yea they were I took some jobs that's why my face is full of dirt" Yuki blinked then hugged Luffy. **_

"_**Thank you thank you! Luffy you're the best!" **_

Yuki smiled at the memory. "That was best present anyone ever got me" Luffy smiled. "Your happy! That's good" He turned to Sabo. "Your turn I guess"

Sabo gave a shrug and waited. Thought Luffy didn't do anything. "Um?"

"Give me your staff" Sabo blinked at the demand but he unhooked the staff on his back and gave it to the child. "Hmm…here" Luffy touched a small spot on the staff an once again a flash.

_**Sabo and Ace were running through the forest. There 10 and they had a urgent look on their face. Finally they stopped running and saw a old cabin surrounded my trash. **_

Ace and Sabo looked at each other with grim looks on their faces. "Oh man" Yuki and the others looked confused.

_**Ace took a step forward but Sabo stopped him. "Ace stop! We don't know how many there are. Now follow me" Sabo whispered then quietly ran to the back of the old cabin. Sabo and Ace looked at a small whole on the wall. Looks of shock came to their face.**_

_**Luffy was tied at least ten feet from the ground. And he had blood coming down his face and the rest of his body. **__**Porchemy had metal spike gloves on his hands and pushed Luffy. **_

Ace and Sabo flinched. Nami and Yuki gasped as did Usopp and Chopper. Zoro and Sanji gave glares.

"**Porchemy-san if you keep doing that he'll be dead by then! He can't even talk." Porchemy glared at the man. "Do you want to be next?" The man shook his head out of fear. **

**Porchemy turned back to Luffy. "Kid just make it easier on yourself and tell us where the money is" a cough could be heard Luffy looked up blood came down his forehead as he glared. "I'll die before I tell you shit!" Porchemy punched him. **

"**Why keep a secret of someone that hates you!" Luffy spit blood on the man's face. "Because I want them to be my friends!"**

**Ace and Sabo's eyes widened. 'He's keeping his mouth shut just so we could be his friends?' Ace whispered. **

'**Nothing is worth your life..that idiot!' Sabo stood up and grabbed the first thing his hands could reach. Which was a staff. Ace grabbed a smiliar not that far. Right when he man was about to punch Luffy again Sabo and Ace jumped and hit the wall with all the force they got.**

**They knocked down the wall.**

**Scene change**

**Sabo was running through a village, grown men chasing him. Sabo ran up to a green gate and hit the gate with his staff. The metal gate didn't budge. Sabo kept hitting it though. **

"**You brat!" The men caught up Sabo and pinned him down to the ground. Sabo struggled.**

"**Let me go! There's a fire on the other side! Save the people on that side!"**

**All of the men wore mask so you couldn't see their expressions. "You mean that trash? Let them die in the fire" Sabo's eyes widened and he bit one of the men. **

"**OW!" he grabbed his staff that fell when the men grabbed him. He hit one of them so hard that he fell to the ground and blood dripped out of his mask. **

"**My brothers and My sister are in that side of that damn gate! I refuse for them to die!" He said as he hit another one of the men. Right when he hit one of them another tackled him . **

"**You brat!" He made Sabo drop the staff and he threw Sabo a few feet from the gate. Then went to check for any damage on the gate. The rest walked up to Sabo and stepped on him and kicked him. **

"**You are a shame to nobles calling those people your brothers and sister" Sabo was kicked hard on the stomach and he couldn't breathe for moment. **

"**What are you all doing?" The men turned to where the voice came from. Sabo lifted his head slightly. He saw a man with a black cloak covering his body. The man's hood was up so you couldn't really see his face in the dark. Sabo just saw a tattoo. **

"**We're just giving a kid his rightful punishment" On of the men said. He kicked Sabo to prove it. **

"**Ah!" Sabo clutched his stomach. The man stared at the child and you could see a frown turn into a smirk. Sabo expected to be hit right after he got kicked so he closed his eyes waiting for the pain. But instead he heard yelps of pain and not from him. Sabo opened his eyes slowly , seeing that the five men that kicked him and pinned him down were on the ground knocked out….or dead.(Never know)**

"**You okay,Kid?" The cloaked men kneeled to the ground trying to find any injures that could be deadly. Sabo nodded. **

"**Did you do that to them?" The man nodded. "Kid lets get you home"**

**Sabo shook his head. "My brothers and sister are in there" Sabo tried to stand but fell. The cloaked man put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Don't stand your still injured" Sabo tried to stand anyway. The man blinked then looked at Sabo. "Did you say your brothers and Sister are in there?"**

**Sabo nodded. "Are they the same age as you?" Sabo nodded again.**

"**But that's where criminals work! How could they yet kids no younger then 15 much let around 10 be in there. No child could have don't much wrong" **

"**Its my fault." The cloaked man looked at Sabo. **

"**I'm a noble but I don't want to be one…my father thought if he took them out of the picture then it'd make me want be a noble. But they took my dream… my hope ….now they take the reason of my new dream. Damn it! Will I ever be free!"**

Sabo looked away from Yuki and Ace.

"You were trying to get us out" Robin looked at the cloaked man.

"That's Dragon" Everyone looked confused. Sabo nodded. "Yea that's captain"

"He'ss the captain of the revolutionaries!" Sabo nodded. "Yep"

_**The cloaked man looked down. "Nobles how far have you gone to let a child suffer like this" He whispered then stood up. "I'll find away to save them. But if you want freedom you'll have to leave the island."**_

"_**But-" The man shook his head. "They'll expect you to go to them once their saved. If their caught again odds are they'll kill them.I'm sorry but you'll have to leave the island." Sabo's tears turned from sorrow to determination. **_

"_**Ok"**_

_**Scene change.**_

_**Sabo grabbed a bag from closet and slammed clothes and food in it. After awhile he finished packing. **_

"_**I don't want to leave without saying good bye" Sabo noticed a pen and paper on his desk then nodded. He grabbed the pen and started writing.**_

_**Scene change**_

**Sabo was now stand on a small boat leaving shore. There was a flag that was on the small boat had a huge blue S on it. Sabo waved at the people that were on shore. Thinking they were waving back until…**

"**Sabo! Watch out!" Sabo blinked and turned to see a cannonball aim right for him. He moved quickly enough and the cannonball missed hitting the boat by an inch. Sabo saw a flicker on his coat and it began to burn. **

"**Shit!" Sabo took off his coat trying to make sure the fire was out.**

"**Sabo!" Sabo looked but right when the cannonball hit the ship. **

"**AHH!" The ship broke and the wood was on fire ,making Sabo yell in pain when the fire began to burn his body. "Ah!" Sabo blacked out.**

**~one piece~**

**Sabo woke up and tried to sit up but fell back down.**

"**Don't move you were very badly burned. " Sabo turned to see the man form before. **

"**Y-you-"**

"**Your lucky to be alive you know, most kids your age would have died" Sabo looked at his body seeing that he was wrapped in bandages from head to tried to remember how he got like this then the memories came back. **

"**Th-there was a cannonball and –"**

"**Doesn't matter now. Just get some rest"**

The memory was over. Sabo smiled slightly. "That damn bastard.." Luffy looked around. "The memory is over already?" Yumi nodded.

"Don't worry it wasn't a bad memory" Luffy gave a sigh of relief. Yuki looked at Sabo.

"That explains the long coat you have." Ace blinked.

"Yep" Kina looked toward the strawhats.

"Your turn" Each of the strawhats tensed, that includes Robin and Zoro.

"Now whose first?" They looked at each other. Until Usopp took a step forward.

"I guess that's me"

_**Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thalia: The tie is back! Damn I seriously considering doing a love triangle and that's that.**_

_**Zoro: ZoLu, ZoRo, LuYu. Any other couples?**_

_**Thalia: (smirks) all in due time my friend.**_

_**Luffy: She owns nothing but the plot of this story and Yumi and Yuki. **_

_**Last chapter:**_ "Now who's first?" They looked at each other. Until Usopp took a step forward.

"I guess that's me"

_**Chapter 16: Usopp's mom, ship, dream**_

Young Luffy looked up at Usopp. "You have a long nose" Yumi looked at Luffy.

"Luffy that's rude!" Luffy pouted. "I'm sorry"

Usopp gave a small chuckle. "I get that a lot anyway so don't worry" the crew looked away knowing he meant them.

Luffy smiled and then blinked. "Huh the item isn't here with you." Usopp blinked as did the others. "Where is it?" Luffy pointed to the west. "At shores that big ship with the lambs head."

"The going merry?" Luffy nodded. "I need to touch it to get the memory." Usopp thought for a moment. "I have some tools that help me with the ship will that work?"

Luffy shrugged. Usopp gave him one of his inventions. Luffy did what he did with the other items and a flash came through the void.

_**A young Usopp ran to a house. He slammed the door open to see a doctor looking over a green haired woman with a long nose in a bed. **_

"_**Mom!" The woman turned her head slightly looking at the boy and coughed.**_

"_**U-Usopp…hey sweetie" Usopp looked at the doctor. "What happened?" He hoped it wasn't bad. The doctor frowned. "She collapsed. Usopp she's getting very sick" **_

_**His mother smiled slightly. "Doc … I'll tell him. Give us a moment" Usopp looked confused, the doctor nodded and left. Usopp's mother sat up and pated a spot on the bed. "Come here" **_

_**Usopp walked over and sat next to his mother. "Mom, what's wrong?"**_

_**She hugged Usopp. "Usopp…I'm really sick the doctor said that my sickness is rare and he has no idea how to cure it. He says that I might die" Usopp's eyes widened.**_

"_**You can't dad will come back soon! I think I saw his ship in the horizon! "Usopp lied. His mother gave a laugh. "I always loved your little tall tales. Usopp promise me one day you'll follow your dream. Ok?' Tears went down his face.**_

"_**Don't go mom…please"**_

Usopp looked down. Nami gave him a small hug.

"Oh Usopp" Usopp looked up again showing a smiled. Surprising everyone.

"It's good to see my mom again"

_**His mother kissed his forehead. "I love you, Usopp"**_

_**Scene change.**_

_**Usopp, now 17, climbed through a scrub bush to see a mansion. He climbed up to a tree that was next to a window. He sat on a branch next to the window.**_

"Hey isn't that the house of the girl that gave us the Merry?" Usopp nodded.

_**Usopp knocked the window. A blond haired girl opened it. "Oh Usopp! Your back!" **_

_**Usopp smiled. "Hey Kaya! I just came back from my amazing adventure" Kaya smiled gently and asked.**_

"_**Oh really? How'd it go?" Then Usopp began to talk about the amazing lies of his adventure. Kaya knew they were lies but she seemed to be amused and she seemed to get lost in to stories.**_

"_**Then I punched the guy right after he took my treasure!" Usopp punched the air to prove his point. Kaya giggled. **_

"_**Hey Usopp?" Usopp blinked then nodded.**_

"_**Yea Kaya?" Kaya had a conflicted look in her eyes.**_

"_**Do have a dream?" Usopp was caught off guard by the question. "Um.. Yea one day …I hope to be the warrior of the sea" Kaya smiled. **_

"_**That's a nice dream" Usopp smiled back. **_

"_**How about you Kaya?" Kaya looked down at her hands.**_

"_**Well I want to be a doctor….so that way I can help people" Usopp gave a sad smile.**_

"_**I bet you'll be a great doctor, Kaya!" Kaya nodded then coughed. Usopp began climbing down the tree. "You better rest up! I'll be back soon"**_

_**Kaya waved then closed her window. **_

_**Scene change. **_

_**Usopp was now standing right in front of Nami, Luffy, and Zoro, who were aborting the ship. "Bye guys thanks for helping us!" Luffy was now on the ship looking at him with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Get on the ship?" **_

"_**Huh?" Kaya smiled at them.**_

"_**It's your dream to be a warrior, right? Come on" Usopp blinked.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**You've earned it. You were a big help" Zoro stated. "Now get on you long nosed freak" Nami said with a laugh. Usopp ran on board. "Bye Kaya! I'll take good care of the Going Merry!" **_

_**The ship was being taken by the waves. Kaya took a deep breath and yelled. **_

"_**Bye Usopp! Come back soon! I want to hear those stories again about your adventures! Be careful "Usopp waved and nodded. **_

_**Nami waved with him, Zoro had his hands crossed with a smile on his face and Luffy waved while laughing. "Don't worry! Usopp is traveling with the future king of the pirates! And his crew!" Luffy continued laughing. **_

Nami and Usopp smiled at the memory. Zoro gave a slight smirk. "That's a good memory." Stated Yuki. Ace and Sabo nodded in agreement.

Young Luffy smiled at Usopp. "Did you like your memory, Mister Long-nose?" Usopp nodded.

"I loved the memory. Thanks" Nami took a step forward.

"I'm next"

_**Review if ya luv me**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thalia: Merry Christmas! Man! I LUV CHRISTMAS! (Does a little dance) Luffy! Dance with me!**_

_**Luffy: Ok! (Dances with Thalia)**_

_**Zoro: Hmm I guess this is normal now**_

_**Sanji: She owns nothing but the plot of this story. And the beautiful Yuki and Yumi!**_

_**Robin: Now Thalia is sad that she lost a reviewer. But for the rest of you please don't leave even if Luffy and Zoro may end up together there are other couples that aren't yaoi. **_

_**Thalia: Hint! Robin is one of them! Now read on!**_

_**Chapter 17: Oranges**_

Luffy walked to Nami and have a sign for her to bend down. Nami did so, Luffy placed a hand over her tattoo and a flash.

_**A 8 year old Nami ran out a book store holding a big green book in her arms.**_

"_**Nami!" Nami had a scared look on her face but kept running. Right into a man, who grabbed the back of her dress lifting her from the ground.**_

"_**Ah let me go!" The man gave a slight laugh.**_

"_**Stealing again, Nami?" Nami pouted. "Genzo! I was just going borrow it!"**_

_**Genzo gave another laugh. "Yea right. Come on Bellemere is going to enjoy this" Nami tried to fight his grip.**_

"_**No! Let me go! Someone help me!"**_

_**Scene change. **_

_**A blue haired girl was picking out some oranges then stopped when she heard yells coming her way. **_

"_**Come on Genzo! Let me go! I was just going to borrow it!" The blue haired girl sighed and ran over to where the yell came from.**_

"_**Nojiko! Help me! Genzo is being mean!" Nojiko rolled her eyes. "Now miss Nojiko will you tell me where Bellemere is?"**_

_**Nojiko pointed at the house just a couple feet away. "She's over there."**_

_**Nami glared at Nojiko, who just smiled and followed Genzo while holding her basket full of oranges. Genzo knocked on the door an walked into the house. **_

_**A violet haired woman turned when she heard the door open. She had a smoke in her mouth and her smile turned into a slight frown. "What she do now?"**_

"_**Stoll a book from the book store." He said as he put Nami on the ground. Bellemere walked over to Nami and pulled a hand out.**_

"_**Hand it over" Nami looked down and gave her the book. Bellemere looked at it.**_

"_**Weather patterns? Why do you want a book about this?" Nami grinned. **_

"_**Well remember the map I made…I thought if a learned some stuff about weather patterns and water currents. The I can get a step closer to become a navigator and make my map of the world" Bellemere smiled and took some money out of her pocket. **_

"_**Here's the money. My little girl really wants to keep it" Genzo nodded and took the money. **_

"_**Better take good care of that book" Nami nodded quickly and hugged Bellemere.**_

"_**You're the best Bellemere!" Bellemere laughed and ruffled her hair. "Any thing for my kids. Get over here Nojiko" Nojiko ran over to Bellemere. She hugged them both. **_

"_**Love you both"**_

"_**We love you to Bellemere"**_

Nami smiled at the memory. Chopper and Robin watched with interest. The rest of the crew already knew the story and watched Nami's reaction. Ace , Sabo, and Yuki watched the memory with a smile

_**Scene change**_

_**Nami and Nojiko ran back home with scared expressions. They stopped when they saw the fishmen and Bellemere with a gun pointed at her head. **_

"_**Just give us the money and you'll live" Bellemere nodded. "Fine I'll give you the money. But its not for me it'll be for my girls."**_

_**Nami and Nojiko had tears going down their faces. "Bellemere!" They ran to her and hugged her. Nami cried.**_

"_**I'm sorry Bellemere I'll be good! I promise!" Bellemere smiled. **_

"_**That's good…" Bellemere pushed them both right when Arlong aimed at girls looked at Bellemere was surprised and looked at her.**_

"_**Girls…I love you"**_

_**Scene change**_

_**18 year old Nami was on the ground crying. "They knew I was trying to save them…why do they care its my fault" Nami saw a knife on the ground and crawled to it. **_

_**She picked it up then looked at the stange red tattoo on her arm and stabbed it. "I hate this! I hate this!" A hand pulled out and stopped Nami from continuing to stab her shoulder.**_

_**She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw Luffy. "L-luffy…" Luffy took his strawhat and placed it on her head.**_

"_**I'm going to kill that fishman" Nami looked up at him**_

"_**W-why? Why would you do that? You have nothing to do with this" Luffy had a wild look in his eyes. "Cause he made my navigator cry!" Nami's eyes widened until she saw Luffy walk away.**_

_**She pulled the strawhat down covering her eyes as tears went down her face.**_

"_**Thank you, Luffy"**_

_**Scene change**_

_**Nami laughed as she drank her beer. Luffy jumped around and sang with Usopp. Sanji flirted with Nojiko. Zoro drinking all the beer he could. **_

_**Nami smiled gently then looked at the tattoo on her arm. "I'm okay Bellemere. Don't need to worry about me anymore. I found some great friends" She whispered.**_

Nami shook her head as the memory vanished. "It was good to see Bellemere, Genzo and Nojiko again" Luffy looked up.

"So you liked your memory?" Nami nodded. "Yep."

Sanji put a smoke in his mouth. "I guess I'm next"

_**Review if ya love me. I hope all of you had a great Christmas!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thalia120: Hey hey people! I reread some of my chapters and I feel like my story sucks. I get self conscious with my stories.**_

_**Robin: Don't feel bad your story is good**_

_**Luffy: Robin don't lie its great!**_

_**Thalia hugs them both. :Aw I luv you both good people!**_

_**Zoro: She doesn't own one piece just the plot of this story and the white haired girl and the luffy clone.**_

_**Sanji: Enjoy the show.**_

_**Last chapter: **_Sanji put a smoke in his mouth. "I guess I'm next"

_**Chapter 18: A cooks dream**_

Luffy hopped over to Sanji. Sanji waited for Luffy to point out the item and start the memory but for some reason Luffy was sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked as he bend down to Luffy's height. Luffy took one more sniff of the air and looked at Sanji giving him a big smile.

"You're a cook aren't you?" Sanji blinked an nodded.

"How do you know?"

"You smell like ….sake and spices" Luffy walked up to him and made a sign to stand. Sanji did so. Luffy put a hand on Sanji's leg.

_**9 year old Sanji was throwing away food scraps. Looking at the three men eating food. **_

"_**You guys should let me just throw that food away. " One of the three men laughed.**_

"_**Theres no need to waste good food Sanji! You'll wish one day that you ate this food with us" Sanji made a face. "Nope not going to happen"**_

"_**Why you say that kid?" Sanji stopped an looked at them. "One day I'll find the all blue" The men looked at each other then laughed.**_

"_**Kid the all blue is just a myth!" Sanji glared at them. "No it isn't! I'll prove it!' Before they could say anything. A crash was heard and screams.**_

"_**Huh?" Someone kicked the door down. A huge man grabbed one of the men and kicked the table. "Out now!" **_

_**Sanji and others followed the man out the door out of fear. "Whats going on?" whispered Sanji. The man from before didn't look at Sanji but he answered.**_

"_**Pirates" Sanji's eyes widened. They followed the man until he lead them outside with the rest of the people on the ship. Sanji looked at the sky.**_

"_**A storm" The huge man from before and kicked him. "Quiet kid!' Sanji fell head first to the ground . "Agh!"**_

"_**Arashi whats going on here?" Arashi looked toward his captain. "Oh sorry Captain Zeff the kid was just talking." Zeff raised a looked at Sanji then back at Arashi.**_

"_**Whatever just get what we need and lets go" Before Arashi could agree Sanji stood up.**_

"_**Get off our ship" One of the men Sanji was speaking with in the kitchen spoke up. "Sanji! Don't be a hero just let them go!"**_

_**Sanji ignored him. "Get off our ship! I'm going to see the all blue and your not going ruin it!" Men from the pirate ship started to laugh.**_

"_**All blue? Ha kid's dreaming!" Every men from the other ship laughed. Though Zeff didn't. The busboys looked at Sanji sadly. Sanji looked like he was about to cry when the ship started rock hard. A wave hit the ship so hard Sanji fell right out. **_

"_**AH!"**_

"_**Sanji!" The waves started to get worse. Sanji couldn't swim hard enough to beat the strength of the waves.. He saw a figure swimming towards him. He was already lost of air and he was getting dizzy. He was about to black out when he saw the figure grab him and he saw blood surround him.**_

_**Scene change**_

_**Sanji woke up and sat up coughing out water.**_

"_**Oh your awake" Sanji looked and saw Zeff. "You…what happened?" Zeff didn't look at him so Sanji just stared at his back.**_

"_**We washed up on this huge rock." Sanji noticed the huge bag next to him. **_

"_**What's that?" Zeff didn't look at him. "Food that washed up with us. You have a bag next to you full of food" Sanji turned to his left an saw a much smaller bag of food. **_

"_**Hey why do you have more food?" Zeff shrugged.**_

"_**Bigger men get more food. Anyway get on the other side of the rock and look for boats or ships."**_

_**Sanji was about to fight back but Zeff cut him off. "Just get on the other side kid and don't come back until you find of ship"**_

_**Scene change **_

_**Sanji looked like a skeleton. He frowned. "Not one single ship! Its been forever" He looked at the piece of bread in his hands.**_

"_**Damn it. Last piece of bread." He was about to eat it when he jumped when he heard a bird. The piece of bread flew out of his hands and fell into the water. **_

"_**Shit!" His stomach growled. "That bastard had a huge bag of food. Maybe he still has some more" **_

_**Sanji began climbing over the pieces of rock.**_

_**Scene change**_

_**Sanji found the old man after 20 minutes. He saw that the bag the man had looked as full as he last saw it. He smiled.**_

_**He grabbed a sharp rock and ran over to the bag. "Damn bastard this is mine now!" He cut the bag open prepared to grab the food inside just to see gold fall out.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Brat I told you to not come back until you saw a ship" Zeff still had his back to Sanji.**_

"_**Old man w-where was the food you had?" Zeff didn't answer. Sanji ran right in front of Zeff and gasped. Zeff was worse then he was. You could see his ribs.**_

"_**Did you give me all the food you had"**_

"_**Our dreams are the same" Sanji blinked.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**The all blue,I wanted to see it to. I always belived it existed no matter who laughed." Sanji was about to speak when Zeff fell back. "Old man?..Old man!" Sanji saw a ship and ripped the bag and tied it to a stick he found on the ground. He began waving it around.**_

"_**Help! Thiss old guy needs help!"**_

"That's why you never let food go to waste" Usopp mumbled. Sanji nodded.

"That bastard saved my life just cause our dreams are the same." Sanji said in annoyed tone though he had a smile on his face.

_**Sanji now 18 was cooking in the kitchen until he heard a crash. "Really! Kid stop messing the damn kitchen!" He yelled to a certain strawhat.**_

"_**Hehe. Sorry!" Sanji rolled his eyes. "Are you giving food to that guy that came?" **_

_**Sanji nodded. He took the plate of food and took it outside to where a guy was. He was on a boat and skinny as hell. Luffy followed him.  
>"Here" The man looked up at him in surprise but he didn't question it and began eating the food.<strong>_

_**Scene change. **_

_**Sanji took a smoke and breathed. "Hey.. you sure you don't want to join my crew?"**_

_**Sanji shook his head. "Nah…I'm okay here" Luffy stayed silent. Sanji looked toward him.**_

"_**Somethings been bugging me. Why is a kid like you at sea anyway?"**_

_**Luffy smiled brighty. "I'm going to be the king of the pirates! And I'm looking for people to join crew" Sanji blinked.**_

"_**That's quite a dream" Luffy looked at Sanji.**_

"_**How about you? Do you have a dream?" Sanji looked at him, Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. **_

"_**Well I wanted to find the all blue" Luffy looked confused.**_

"_**The all blue whats that?" Sanji smiled brightly. "Your kidding! You never heard of the all blue! The all blue is a place where spices and fish from different oceans and places."**_

_**Luffy smiled. "Wow sounds cool!" Sanji nodded. "I know right! As a kid I always wanted to go there."**_

"_**Why not go?" Sanji blinked and frowned slightly. "I don't know but…I guess I cant leave yet. This place would fall without me" He said with a cocky smile.**_

The memory ended. Sanji shook hiss head. "Well look at that." Luffy looked up at Sanji.

"So how was the memory Cook-san?" Sanji gave a laugh at the nickname. "Yea. I guess it was a good memory!"

Luffy smiled. "Your turn weird raindeer guy!" Chopper blinked

_**Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thalia: Hi! I'm happy I'm updating so soon. Well a review demanded for an update so I came to make their wish come true. **_

_**Luffy: Yep Thalia is luving her reviewers**_

_**Thalia: Yep! I luv you all!**_

_**Zoro hits the back of her head.**_

_**Zoro: Only reason for you to luv anything and act that crazy is if your drunk**_

_**Thalia: But Zoro I'm a freak! **_

_**Sanji: Oh but Thalia-chan! Zoro shouldn't have hit you!**_

_**Thalia: Good boy Sanji now go get the stick!**_

_**Sanji goes after the stick**_

_**Thalia: Robin will you do the honors**_

_**Robin: Of course. Thalia sadly doesn't own one piece. She just owns Yuki Yumi and the plot of Luffy's life.**_

_**Thalia: Thank you now enjoy the show**_

_**Chapter 19: **__Medicine and Cherry blossoms_

Chopper hopped over to Luffy and took off his hat. "Here I know this item is really important to me" Luffy smiled.

"Thanks weird raindeer guy! I hope you have a great memory!" Luffy closed his eyes then a flash came in the dark.

_**A blue nosed raindeer full of cuts and scratches all over him but he stood his ground. A deer much bigger then he was glared at him.**_

"_**Leave"**_

"That deer talked…does he have the human human fruit too?" Chopper shook his head.

"Since its my memory I'm guessing that you can hear what I understood from that time"

_**Chopper shook his deer got angry an rammed him.**_

"_**Agh!" **_

_**~scene change~**_

_**Chopper was in his human like form holding on to his shoulder. He was shot.**_

"_**Hey!" Chopper turned and saw an old man he carried a brief case and wore black coat with black pants. Chopper growled at him and started to walk away from him.**_

"_**Wait! I don't want to hurt you! I'm not like those other people! I just want to heal your injury" Chopper looked back and saw that the old man was stark naked. Chopper's eyes widened then slowly closed his eyes as he was so close to fainted.**_

_**He heard the man run over to him. "I figured you have a fever. I know for a fact that isn't your form. Change back" Chopper did so then fell into darkness.**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**Chopper opened his eyes slowly then sat up. He noticed that he was laying on a bed. He felt something on the bed move. He turned his head slightly and saw the doctor from before. The doctor seemed to be asleep his head on the bed and the rest of his body leaning on the side. **_

_**Chopper crawled over to him. He poked his head. "Excuse me…Doctor wake up" Said Doctor opened his and looked at Chopper.**_

"_**Oh your all right. I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up anytime soon" Chopper looked down.**_

"_**Why did you help me?" The doctor smiled. "I didn't like the way people were treating you…you just wanted to be with someone like yourself." Chopper nodded.**_

"_**Now rest! The medicine I gave you won't work that well if your awake." (( I don't know the doctors name so I'm calling him doctor)) **_

_**Doctor stood up and went to the table across the room and picked up a pink chemical. Chopper watched him for a moment then laid on the bed an fell back asleep.**_

_**~scene change~**_

"_**Chopper! You okay?" Chopper was on the ground and there was smoke everywhere.  
>"Hehe I'm okay Doctor…how about you?" The Doctor walked to the window and opened it moving the smoke out.<strong>_

"_**I'm fine." After ten minutes trying to get the smoke out Doctor sat on the closest chair and frowned. **_

"_**Man I failed again" Chopped looked at him. **_

"_**Failed? Doctor what are you trying to do?" Doctor made a sign for him to come over. Chopper did so.**_

"_**Well I'm going to tell you the reason why I became a doctor. You see their was this person who was very sick he went to the best doctors. And all the doctors told him the same thing. That he was going to die. So he went out in search of a place to die, when he found the most beautiful place full of Sakura trees in bloom. The man was over joyed at the scene the next day he went to go the doctor. The doctor was surprised his sickness was gone. Just like that" The Doctor snapped his fingers to prove his point.**_

"_**Wow!" Chopper said in awe. Doctor smiled. "I think what saved him was the beauty and the happiness he felt at that moment and that's the same beauty and happiness I want to show to the island Drum"**_

_**Chopper blinked. "Why?"**_

"_**Chopper, Drum is sick all because of that fat ass that calls himself a king." Chopper jumped and smiled. "I want to help you with that dream.. if you let me"**_

_**The doctor nodded. "Going against a king haha I feel like a pirate" Chopper froze.**_

"_**A pirate? You mean those people that kill others?" Doctor shrugged**_

"_**I don't see them as killers Chopper. I see them as people who have freedom. I want Drum to have that freedom"**_

_**~Change~ **_

_**Chopper had tears going down his face. "Why did Doctor kick me out?...Was I being a burden?"He hugged his hat tightly then placed in on his head. Chopper stood up.**_

"_**If I was.. I want to apologize" Chopper found the Doctor's house and was about to knock when he heard voices.**_

"_**Where's that kid you brought in?" Said a womans voice**_

"_**He's not here" Chopper looked like he was about to cry.**_

"_**You didn't tell him." Chopper looked up in surprise. 'Tell me what?'**_

"_**No, I knew if I told Chopper…he would be crushed. "**_

"_**You told him that story about when you were ill" Chopper blinked. 'The story of the man dying of a strange sickness.' He whispered**_

"_**Yea…I can't believe the sickness came back."**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**Chopper ran he saw the Doctor in his sights. **_

"_**Doctor!" He yelled tears going down his face.**_

'_**Don't worry Chopper..I wont die because of your medicine…I'll die protecting this country' Chopper's ears caught on to the words. **_

_**An explosion. "DOCTOR!"**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**Chopper was in his rain deer form. He turned his head to a specific spot on the mountain. "Doctor…theirs someone coming from that way." **_

_**The old looking woman looked at Chopper with a look of surprise in her eyes.**_

"_**Who would be dumb enough to try and climb this with a blizzard coming?"**_

Nami blinked. "Hmm" Chopper noticed her confusion. "Its when you were sick"

Nami looked at him. Sanji did also. "Now that I think about it. How did we get up there?"

_**A hand was seen. There was a hint of frostbite since the skin was purple. Another hand. A raven haired teen pushed Sanji before himself and pulled the orange haired girl who had two jackets on. Luffy collapsed breathing harshly. His skin was purple.**_

The crew plus the others around them had their jaws dropped or their eyes widened. Minus Chopper

"L-Luffy did that for us?"

"Wait for it"

_**Doctor K and Chopper ran over to the three. "This child's body is almost covered in frostbite. He won't survive if-" A purple hand grabbed her leg.**_

"_**Save them"**_

"…_**your worse then they are"**_

"_**Don't care…their my friends save them!" Luffy had a wild look. Chopper had a look of shock on his face. 'He's doing all this for his friends?'**_

"_**Don't worry we'll help them" Luffy gave a sign of relief then fell face forward. Chopper caught him right before he hit the ground.**_

Luffy looked around and saw everyone's sad expression. "A sad memory! Oh I'm sorry!" Chopper hugged the kid. "Don't be sorry its just their surprised of what a special friend did for them"

He let go of Luffy. Everyone just wanted to huge the small 7 year old.

"My turn" Robin called out with a slight grin.

_**Review! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Thalia: Hola! I now say that the pairing is now Zolu those who don't like this pairing I'm sorry but please continue to read this fanfic. I'd be heartbroken if you stopped reading it. **_

_**Luffy: Don't make Thalia sad**_

_**Sanji: Or I'll kick your ass**_

_**Thalia: Anyway I noticed that one of my reviewers told me some mistakes I did in the last Update. And thanks I have spelling and grammar probs all the time when I write.**_

_**Robin: Yes but she's getting better.**_

_**Thalia: Now with all that out of the way Nami even though I don't like you will you please do the disclaimer**_

_**Nami: Of course. Thalia doesn't own One piece or the strawhat crew. Just the plot of this messed up story and Yuki and Yumi.**_

_**Zoro: We're getting close to seeing my memory soon right?**_

_**Thalia: Yea but you still have to wait. Anyway I give a warning I haven't been that far in the anime so I don't really know Robin's past that well. So I'm just going to make it up.**_

_**Luffy: On with the story**_

_**Last Chapter:**_ "My turn" Robin called out with a slight grin.

_**Chapter 20: First true friends**_

Luffy walked over to Robin. "Hey you're pretty too!" Robin gave a small laugh.

"Why thank you mister Luffy" Luffy grinned. Then blinked. "Your items in that bag your carrying"

No one noticed she carried a bag until now and looked at Robin. Robin took of her bag and handed it to Luffy. Luffy opened it and pulled out a small book.

Sabo looked at it. 'That looks familiar' Robin looked at the small book and smiled gently. Luffy did what he did with the other items and a flash in the darkness came.

_**An 8 year old Robin ran behind a building. She held her breath and a group of pirates passed her.**_

"_**Damn where did that little brat go?" They looked around then ran a corner. Robin let go of the breath she was holding. "Seis de flora" 6 arms made a small stair way to the top of the building. **_

_**Robin jumped on each arm and the small book from her bag and a pen. "He lied. At this rate I'll always be alone." She whispered. She started to cry as she let the small notebook drop and she hugged her knees. **_

"_**Mom…I miss you"**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**Robin now sixteen years old was standing on a pirate ship. "I'm 16. So let me work on your ship"**_

_**The man nodded.**_

_**The scene change from man after another showing how she befriended them then betrayed them. **_

"_**Curse you Robin!"**_

"_**Why Robin"**_

"_**You stupid brat!"**_

_**Now age 18 Robin was sitting under tree trying to get out of the rain. **_

"_**Hey, you okay?" Robin looked up and saw the man named Dragon.**_

"_**Does it matter? Why do you care?" Robin hugged her knees Dragon walked over to her.**_

"_**If you don't have a place to stay come with me. You can stay at my home" He said not answering the questions he's been asked. Robin stood up.**_

"_**Fine" Robin followed Dragon to a huge ship. Robin stared at the ship it was huge. Dragon smirked. **_

"_**I see you like my ship. Come on now I'll introduce you to my crew"**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

"_**That's everyone. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping" Robin nodded and followed him.**_

_**He opened a door showing a nice looking room. "Here…an it was nice to see Robin" He said as he closed the door.**_

_**She stood in silence for awhile. "So he knows who I am. How long will it take for them to get rid of me?" The window in her room was crashed by something. She jumped slightly.**_

_**She looked at the person who just crashed through her window. Which just happened to be a blond boy named Sabo**_

Ace looked at Sabo. "So you've met her before" Robin gave a laugh.

"Just watch the rest of the damn memory" Sabo said with a pout.

_**Sabo stood up and looked for any injuries before noticing Robin. "Oh Sorry"**_

_**He bowed right when Dragon ran to the room and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Damn brat! What did I say about crashing into stuff?" **_

_**Sabo smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to meet the girl the crew has been talking about" **_

_**Robin blinked. "Why is a child on your ship?" Dragon shook his head. **_

"_**That's not my story to tell. It's his if he wants to tell you." Sabo froze for a moment before slipping out of his shirt showing the burn marks he had on his back and he ran out of the room.**_

_**~Scene change~**_

_**The ship was being under attack at the moment. Robin and Sabo were forced to stay in one of the rooms.**_

"_**Well shit. Of course he would leave me in here. Damn bastard" Robin raised a brow at the child's language.**_

"_**Don't your parents teach you not to say such language" Sabo glared at the ground.**_

"_**No and if they did screw them they weren't much parents" Robin blinked. 'So much hate in his voice'**_

"_**Not lots of people have families. So consider yourself lucky." **_

"_**Shut up you don't know anything…If you knew how many times my parents tried to take my freedom then you won't say shit" Robin hugged her knees once again.**_

"_**Isn't there anyone you consider a family?" Sabo was hesitant but he nodded anyway.**_

"_**Yea…my brothers and my sister." Sabo smiled and stood up grabbing the staff. **_

"_**Okay I knew if Ace and Yuki saw me just sitting here doing nothing when this ship is being attacked. They'd kick my ass. Luffy would try to fight me and end up falling on his face." Sabo laughed. **_

_**Robin watched the 10 year old. He pulled a hand toward her. "Come on your going to fight right?"**_

"_**Why?" Sabo rolled his eyes. "To protect our friends" Robin's eyes widened then took his hand. "Yea"**_

_**~scene change~ **_

"_**-Flora" (I don't understand her attacks that well)**_

_**Two hands came out of a man's shoulders wrapping around his neck taking air out of his system. And she let go quickly. Another man aimed the back her head.**_

"_**Yo! Robin duck!" Robin did so. Sabo jumped over her right when the bullet was shot. Sabo used his staff and his bullet right back at him. Robin grinned as did Sabo. **_

_**They won every was jumping and cheering. Robin laughed for joy. The man that Sabo hit stood up slowly and aimed Robin. Robin was at the edge of the ship. A bullet was shot.**_

_**Sabo noticed the man and pushed Robin. Making her fall out of the ship and right on to smaller ship that the pirates left behind. **_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**The ceiling of a cave was coming down. Luffy had Robin on his make and Vivi's father in his arms.**_

"_**Why are you saving me?"**_

"_**Cause I can. And I want to" Robin's eyes widened a bit.**_

The memory ended. "So that explains why she was thrown of the ship" Stated Nami. The others nodded. Luffy walked over to Zoro. "Your turn "

Zoro flinched then shook his head. "Uh…"

"Moss head?"

"Zoro? What's wrong?" Asked Chopper. Luffy stared at Zoro. "You're scared of your memory…"

Zoro froze. "What? Why would Zoro be afraid of his memory?"

"Maybe it's a memory that he doesn't want to relive" Luffy said in a low voice. Luffy took his off his hat and pushed it to Zoro.

"Here! This hat's important to me. So I'll let you use it if let me see the memory"

Zoro looked at Luffy in surprise then took the hat. He glared at the others.

"I swear if any of you say anything about it. I'll kill you" It wasn't a threat.

Zoro handed Luffy his white sword. Kina flinched. "Be careful with that. It's very important." Luffy nodded then close his eyes as he held the sword. Then slammed it open. The memory began.

_**Review review review! Zoro's memory is up next hehe! I've been thinking about Zoro's memory for a long time. His memory is going to the longest I'm guessing hope you enjoy it!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thalia: Now this is what you've all been waiting for. Zoro's memory!**_

_**Zoro comes out in a tux.**_

_**Zoro: I feel so damn retarded**_

_**Nami: Never thought you would be forced into a tux**_

_**Zoro: She said that if I don't wear this then she takes my swords**_

_**Thalia: Yep. And I said he can't hav no yaoi- Zoro covers mouth-**_

_**Zoro: She's been drinking**_

_**Robin: Go on with the story**_

_**Last chapter:**_ Zoro handed Luffy his white sword. Kina flinched. "Be careful with that. It's very important." Luffy nodded then close his eyes as he held the sword. Then slammed it open. The memory began.

_**Chapter 21: **__A lost and a gain_

The memory looked so surreal.

"Why does it look so realistic?" Asked Nami. Yumi looked around.

"It's a strong memory. So this one you can actually move around and feel the weather and such."

Zoro stayed looking at the ground.

"_**Ah! Zoro!"**_ Had the memory with interest. Zoro looked up and saw a blue haired girl.

"Kuina.." He whispered and clutched the strawhat tightly. Chopper and Sanji heard him.

_**A 9 year old Zoro was on the ground breathing harshly glaring at the girl with a kento practice sword aimed at him.**_

"_**Kinda weak aren't you?" Zoro's glare darkened. The kids behind him yelled to denfend him.**_

"_**Zoro's not weak!"**_

"_**He's the best!" The girl pulled her sword back and turned. She started to walk away. **_

"_**Well he's still not better then me" (I read this straight out of the manga)**_

_**Zoro growled. "Kuina"**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**Zoro looked up at the older man in anger.  
>"Damn it Sensei! Why can't I beat Kuina!"<strong>_

_**Sensei smiled with a sweatdrop. "Well Zoro remember Kuina is a bit older than you" **_

_**Zoro stompped his foot. "But I've beat grown men! How come I can't beat her!"**_

_**The man sighed. Before he could say anything else Zoro walked to the door. **_

"_**I'm going to train!" He grabbed a kendo sword then slammed the door closed. "Stupid Kuina!" He started to mumble. **_

_**He walked up to a spring in the forest. The spring was full of forget-me-nots. He held his sword in his hand a breathed. **_

"_**Training again?" Zoro jumped. He turned to see Kuina leaning on the tree. **_

"_**Your stance is wrong. Spread your legs a bit more and lift your arms more" Zoro stared at Kuina. **_

"_**Why are you here?" Kuina pulled out a basket. "I came to get forget-me-nots…"**_

"_**I thought girls like roses?" Kuina made a face. "Roses are boring" Kuina picked some forget-me-nots then turned to leave.**_

"_**Later Migit" Zoro glared. "I'm not short!" Kuina laughed. Zoro watched her until she couldn't see her anymore. **_

_**He was in a stance once again but this time he took Kuina's advice. "She better be right about this"**_

_**~scene change~ **_

_**This time it was night. Kuina was sitting on the steps of the dojo. Zoro ran over to her with two swords. One white one black and pushed on to Kuina. **_

"_**I want to fight!" Kuina had strange gleam in her eye. She took the sword and smiled. **_

"_**You want to lose that bad, fine!" She took he stance as Zoro took his. Both ran forward.**_

Zoro didn't look up what so ever. Nami watched and kept thinking. 'Why was Zoro afraid to see this memory? So far nothing has happened'

Everyone else was thinking the same thing. Minus Yumi and Kina.

_**Zoro fell to the ground. "Agh! Damn it why cant I beat you!" Zoro sat up and glared at his hands.**_

"_**Your lucky, Zoro" Zoro blinked and looked up at Kuina. "Huh why?"**_

_**A tear went down Kuina's face. "You're a boy. You can grow up and get stronger. The leave and forget me." **_

_**Zoro watched as she gribbed her shirt. "I'm starting to get breast….I'll never be able to me the best swordsmen"**_

_**Zoro stood up and grabbed the white sword. "You're stupid! You've beaten me a bunch of times! I wish I was as strong as you! Let's promise on this sword of yours that it doesn't matter if its you or me but it has to be one of us that becomes the best swordsmen." **_

_**Kuina's eyes widened then she wipped the tears from her face then laughed. "You idiot. Your too puny." She took his hand.**_

"_**I promise" Zoro smiled as did Kuina.**_

Everyone on the crew was surprised at the memory. Zoro shook his head. "I can't see this" He whispered.

**~Scene change~**

_**Zoro was walking to the dojo when he heard crying. "Huh?" Zoro walked over to the people crying. They were some of the kids from the dojo.**_

"_**Guys, whats wrong?" The kids turned and frowned. "Z-zoro…something happened"**_

"_**What?" The two kids pushed the one it the middle. The girl walked to Zoro and sniffed. "I-its Ku-Kuina. She was going to go the store but she fell back on the stairs. She cracked her neck…She's dead, Zoro"**_

_**At that Zoro ran to the dojo. He slammed the door open. His sensei was dressed in black and looked at Zoro in surprise when he came in. As did the other people in the room. But his eyes were on the girl on the ground with a small blanket covering her face.**_

"_**Kuina!" He tried to run to her but two of the students held him back. Tears going down their faces. "Kuina! Wake up! Tell them their lying! Wake up!"**_

_**At this point Zoro had tears going down his face. "Wake up! You promise! Damn it you promised! You said that that you'd help me train that way both of us could finish our dreams! Wake up!"**_

_**Zoro stopped struggling and had tears running down his face. "You promised"**_

_**~scene change~**_

_**Zoro sat next to the door outside of the dojo. He was hugging his knees his eyes held no emotion.**_

"_**Zoro" his sensei walked over to him. Sat in front of him with the white sword in his hands. **_

"_**Sorry Zoro. Is there anything I could do-"**_

"_**Give me her sword." **_

"_**What?"**_

_**Zoro hid his face. "I'm going to be the best swordsmen in the world. And I want Kuina's sword to help me."**_

_**The sensei smiled sadly and gave it to Zoro. "Here…Take good care of it." Zoro nodded but kept his face hidden. His body started to shake slightly.**_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**19 year old Zoro sat in front his sensei. "So your leaving today"**_

"_**Yup" Zoro ate a riceball. And grabbed his bag. **_

"_**I hope you accomplish your dream" Zoro gave a smile and walked out the door. **_

_**~Scene change~ **_

_**Zoro was right in front of a tomb stone. He sat down he had forget-me-nots in his hand. "Hey Kuina… I'm finally leaving to start the dream we wanted….Here I remembered when we were kids that you said roses were boring" **_

_**He gave a laugh. "You were one strange girl" He gently left the flowers in front of the tomb stone and stood up. "I'll be back soon" **_

_**~Scene change~**_

_**Zoro was tied to a pole. **_

"_**Fuck me and for saving the girl…no food for a month." Zoro blinked.**_

"_**Luffy! Wait!"**_

"_**Hey Coby is that him" Luffy looked over the marine wall and a pink haired boy looked over at Zoro.**_

"_**Eek! Its Zoro!" Luffy laughed. "Awesome"**_

The memory ended.

Everyone looked at Zoro. "Z-"

Zoro took a sword out and glared at Nami. "Didn't I say if you talked about my memory. I'd cut you down" Nami flinched. Sanji didn't even defend Nami cause he was thinking about the small part of the memory with Luffy in it.

"Why did the memory suddenly stop?" The others looked toward him. "It was obvious there was more to the memory so why did it stop?"

Younger Luffy frowned. "There was a lot of memories in the sword! I just took what I could be able to get!" Yumi walked over to Luffy and patted his head.

"Its okay…Luffy lead them through other memories okay? I have to go" Luffy nodded . Yumi vanished. The crew plus Ace, Sabo, Yuki, and Kina look toward Luffy.

Luffy looked up at Zoro. "Here green hair guy. Can I have my hat back?" Zoro looked at the hat in his arms and gave it to Luffy then take back his sword.

Luffy blushed abit. The others were confused. Luffy put his hat on and played with his fingers. Luffy turned and started walking before he tripped and landed on his face.

"Ow!" Everyone went around him. "You okay Luffy?"

Luffy sat up and sniffed. "It hurts" There was a scratch on his knee. (I don't know how he could get hurt his mind unless he was thinking to much lol imagine that)

Chopper took a band-aid out of his pocket and placed it on his knee. Luffy sniffed and smiled at Chopper.

"T-thank you!" The girls smiled at Luffy's cuteness. Luffy stood up but Nami wouldn't have it. "Sanji can you carry L-"

"I'll carry him" Zoro cut in. The others blinked in surprise. Yuki and Robin had a smirk on their faces. 'Hmm'

'Hehe this'll be fun' They thought.

Luffy lifted his arms as Zoro took lifted him up and placed him on his back. Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck.

"Let's go. Luffy, at this moment your our navigator." Everyone shivered at the thought.

_**REVIEW I WORKED HARD ON THIS!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thalia: Yay I luv the reviews I got!**_

_**Luffy: You made on reviewer cry**_

_**Zoro: One went fangirl **_

_**Nami: and another says nice one to Zoro**_

_**Thalia: Yep I luv my reviewers. **_

_**Luffy blinks then shrugs.**_

_**Thalia: Sadly my Christmas vaca is almost over. Less time to make Luffy's Life chapters**_

_**(Everyone screamed)**_

_**Zoro: WHAT!**_

_**Nami: NO!**_

_**Luffy: Why! And I want MEAT!**_

_**Thalia: School hates me that's all.**_

_**Robin: Let's start the show**_

_**Last chapter:**_ "Let's go. Luffy, at this moment you're our navigator." Everyone shivered at the thought.

_**Chapter 22: Memory base**_

Everyone was walking in the darkness. Though everyone kept sending looks to Zoro and Luffy.

Luffy laughed and smiled. "You have really cool green hair mister!" Zoro gave a small laugh.

"That's new" Luffy pointed at the right suddenly.

"Go that way we're almost there" Sanji felt slightly irritated "Almost where?" Luffy didn't say anything. Zoro did as Luffy said and went right.

The others looked at each other. Yuki followed Zoro. "You coming?" Ace followed then Sabo. One by one the crew started to follow them. Kina stayed back a bit. After while she ran to catch up with the others.

Luffy poked Zoro's shoulder. "Mister let me off for a sec" Zoro frowned slightly then held his normal bored expression. Zoro helped Luffy down.

Luffy touched the ground then kneeled down. He took in a breath and said.

"Memory base" Suddenly the black void glowed white. The void was now a white hallway with many doors.

"Whoa! What's all this?" Asked Ace. Kina took a good look around.

"As Luffy said. It's a memory base. Each door shows a different memory. But I guess we're looking for some specific type of memory" Luffy nodded. "Yep! Mister! Can I get another piggy back ride?"

Zoro took Luffy by the waist and placed him on his shoulders. Luffy laughed. "I'm taller than all of you!"

The crew and Luffy's siblings watched with amusement. Nami giggled. "Luffy was so cute"

Yuki smirked. "Luffy is still cute he just has to act his age once in a while" Some others agreed. Minus Ace and Zoro.

"Luffy is Luffy" Luffy looked confused then his eyes turned dazed. "That way" Luffy pointed at a red door.

"Red….a dramatic moment" Yuki said with surprise. Zoro walked to the door. Luffy disappeared.

"Huh where did he go!" Yelled Zoro.

"I'm guessing we have to go through the memory then we'll see him after" Stated Kina. The others looked at the door. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded. Zoro opened the door.

~One piece~

A raven haired boy aka our special strawhat saw floating in mid air. You would think that he was asleep if his eyes weren't open and glazed over.

"Z-Zoro." A shadowed figure came over Luffy's body and touched Luffy.

Luffy screamed. "Ah!" The figure gave a cold chuckle. "Hehe forget them strawhat….your mine" The figure's hand touched Luffy's cheek.

A tear went down Luffy's face. "You look good when you cry" The figure got closer to Luffy and placed their lips. Tears went down Luffy's face, his muscles tensed.

The figure nibbled on Luffy's bottom lip trying to push their tongue through. Luffy kept his mouth shut.

'Boy still has some will in him' the figure put his right hand at the hem of Luffy's vest and crawled up Luffy's chest.

Luffy gasped, taking advantage of this the figure pushed his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Luffy moaned. Tears kept coming down his face. The figure lifted himself of Luffy and licked his lips.

"Forget those Strawhats or else it'll get worse" The figure walked away. Luffy's tears didn't stop.

"S….st…straw…hats…..N…Nami….San…Sanji…Uso…pp…Chopp…er…Ro..bin...Zoro…..help me"

~One piece~

Makino sat in front of Luffy praying. "Place keep them safe, Kami" A moan came from Luffy. Makino's eyes widened and smiled.

"I hope this is good sign!" A flash came from the orb.

It turned red in one half and the other half was gray. Makino's eyes looked at the memory orb in shock.

"I've never seen a memory orb go two colors…what's going on?" Makino went to the book shelf not that far and took an old brown book. She opened it and flipped the pages until she came to the page she was looking for.

"If a memory orb changes into more than one color it means the mind can't choose an emotion...but if a memory orb has two or more colors contained at the same time then that means something is going against the mind of the host. Or someone else is trying to take control of the person's mind"

Makino closed the book and hugged it. "Please tell me that it's just a mistake." Though she knew that something was happening in Luffy's mind and she had a feeling it was just going to get worse.

~One piece~

A red headed man with green eyes walked through a pure black door. He looked around 20 years old, He was fairly tall. He had a scar on the side of his cheek and another on by his ear. He wore black shirt and a pair of jeans. The redhead had a huge smirk on his face.

"Oh this is going to be fun. Messing with Strawhats and breaking the captain. "He looked back at the door he came from. "You won't see your friends anytime soon Strawhat"

_**I apologize about what I did to Luffy don't hate me! Zoro will save the day…hopefully. REVIEW if ya luv me you'll review.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thalia: Hola once again. I just looked at a review and I started laugh cuz it reminded me of star wars.**_

_**Luffy glares at Zoro**_

_**Zoro: Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?**_

_**Luffy: If I get raped I'll kick your ass**_

_**Zoro runs away**_

_**Nami: woooooow**_

_**Luffy: Thalia doesn't own one piece just Yuki, Yumi, the plot of this story and her new creation that wants to rape me.**_

_**Thalia: Hmm nice Idea. Might be future rape.**_

_**Luffy does gum gum pistol on Thalia.**_

_**Luffy: Enjoy the story**_

_**Warning: sexual abuse might be in here some where**_

_**Chapter 23:**_ The red haired monster

Zoro pushed through the door, as everyone fell in. No joke. Behind the door was a huge hole on the ground. Chopper and Usopp clung to each other chanting while falling.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die" Sabo grabbed Robin and held on to her. Sanji grabbed Nami. Yuki held on to Ace. Kina and Zoro fell with a look of fear on their faces.

Suddenly their fall slowed down until it seemed like they were floating to the ground. Everyone looked around. Everything was a black and white checker pattern.

"What the hell?"

Everyone noticed that they still were holding on to each other. Sabo let go of Robin with a blush on his face. Robin looked normal but Zoro could see the slight blush.

Ace and Yuki both let go and took a step away from each other. Faces all red. Sanji held on to Nami with hearts in his eyes. Nami kicked him where no man likes to be kicked.

"Sanji let go!" This made Usopp hold on to Chopper even tighter.

"Scary!" Chopper nodded. Zoro and Kina looked around.

"Hello" Everyone jumped and turned to see Dragon. Sabo and Robin to a step forward.

"Dragon?"

"Captain? What are you doing here?"

Sabo blinked an shook his head. "You're not captain….you're a bit too young to be him"

The others noticed that he was right. Dragon looked around no older than twenty. He smiled and nodded.

"Right now you are in the starting stage of Luffy's memory…so aka you're in the memory base of when he was a baby. Each batches of memories you fine there will be someone who will guide you through them. The person who guides you will most likely be in the memory themselves."

Robin raised a brow. "So you are in one of Luffy's memories?" Dragon nodded and touched a small white box on the wall. The room flashed all the black boxes turned white.

"Let's begin"

~One piece~

The red haired man looked at the screen with boredom. "I've already seen these memories….there's no point in me seeing them again."

The man's frown turned into a smirk. "I'll go play with my little Strawhat" The man stood up from his chair and walked up to a black door. He opened it and walked through.

There laid the strawhat in midair. He had dry tear stains on his face, Luffy shivered when the redhead touched his face.

"Awake" Luffy's eyes opened looking clearer than before. He looked at the man and his eyes widened. Luffy fell to the ground.

"Who are-"The man silenced Luffy by kissing him. Luffy tried to push the man away but somehow he didn't have his strength. The man's tongue came out and he licked Luffy's lips asking for entrance. Luffy kept his mouth shut and tried to push the man away.

The man pulled away and grabbed Luffy hands. He pinned Luffy on the floor and pinned his hands above his head with one hand. "Aw how cute. Strawhat thinks he can resist me" He said in a mocking voice

Luffy struggled. 'Why do I feel so drained?'

The man seemed to read his mind. "Sea prison stone" The man pointed at Luffy's neck.

Luffy wore a green necklace. Luffy glared at the man. "Let me go!" The man shook his head. "No no…"

He kissed Luffy again and licked Luffy's lips again. Luffy kept his mouth closed. The man started to get annoyed. He moved his hand down Luffy's chest to the button of Luffy's pants.

Luffy eyes widened and tried to shake his head. The man smirked into the kiss, he unbuttoned the pants. Luffy gasped.

Taking advantage once again the man plunged his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Luffy the man move his hand again and whimpered. 'N-no Stop!'

The man pulled his face away from Luffy's and moved it to where his hand was. Luffy shook his head in horror.

"N-No! Stop! Please stop!" The man froze then pouted. "I don't want to…You're lucky I have to go check on these damn brats." Luffy sighed in relief.

The man smirked and pulled Luffy up, by pulling his hair.

Luffy hissed. The man forced Luffy to lie on his stomach and tie his hands behind his back. "More sea prison stone. So don't even try it" The man stood up began walking to the door then stopped and turn his head to Luffy.

"Your mine, got it memorized?" The he left through the door.

Luffy sat in the darkness. He looked like a mess. His vest was partly unbuttoned his pants were half way down. His hair was everywhere and his lips were bruised.

Luffy down and felt something wet land on his knee. He was crying. "I hate this…." Luffy felt weak he could barely move.

"Zoro….help me" He didn't know why but he just need to say it. He felt if he did Zoro and his friends would come. A scence of hope. "They'll come…they're my friends"

~One piece~

The Strawhats felt a pain in their chest. Zoro clutched his shirt. "Something's wrong….." Ace, Sabo, and Yuki blinked.

"Hey you guys okay?" asked Yuki. She ran over to Nami. Who looked like she was about to fall.

"Fine. I'm okay." She lied. Dragon looked at them.

"The memory has begun….you'll become part of the memory for a moment. If you change anything about it odds are you'll change Luffy as well. So don't do anything stupid. (Obviously he has never spent a day with the Strawhats) Mind you once your part of the memory if someone in the memory hits you. You'll be able to feel it"

Zoro had a flash back of when the tiger showed its memory and how he got wet by rain.

"No foolishness…." He turned so his back was facing him. The memory began and the first thing it showed was a baby being carried by Yumi and Dragon looking over her shoulder smiling at the baby.

"Dragon what should we name him?" Dragon smiled. "Luffy….His name will be Money. D Luffy."

_**Don't hate me for making this guy. I noticed in the last chapter I made the guy kinda like Axel from Kingdom hearts. SO that's why I put got it memorized. I luv Axel! Oh and for a review. There's your disturbance in the force. Lol hehe. Review. I'll give you a cookie if you review. (not really)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thalia: I better a cookie for updating so soon one piece girl**_

_**Luffy: I'm going to get raped!**_

_**Yuki: Poor Lulu!**_

_**Ace: Zoro you better save my baby bro!**_

_**Sabo: We're watching you**_

_**Zoro shivers.**_

_**Zoro: I'm screwed.**_

_**Thalia: I apologize if the dude trying to rape Luffy's ass looks like Shanks. He'll be named in this chapter**_

_**Chapter 24:**__ Luffy's family & the name of the redhead_

Dragon smiled at the beginning of the memory. Robin's jaw dropped.

"Y-your Luffy's father?" Dragon nodded. "Yea I am"

Ace caught Yuki was about to faint. The crew watched with shocked eyes. Robin turned to Sabo.

"You seem quite calm about this" Sabo flinched. Ace glared at him as did Yuki.

"Bastard! You knew!" Sabo nodded. Dragon told me to stay shut about it. The world government has been trying to get Dragon for years. So he never told anyone he had a kid….I found out my accident"

Dragon placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's true" A cry was heard everyone turned to the memory.

_**Yumi held the baby close to her chest. "Oh Luffy don't cry. Smile smile!" Dragon chuckled at Yumi. He held his hands out.**_

"_**Let me try" Yumi smiled and passed over Luffy to his father. Dragon smiled at his son.**_

"_**Luffy don't cry! You're the son of a strong revolutionary!" He made a funny face at Luffy. Luffy giggled. **_

"_**Hey, got him to laugh!" Dragon cheered. Yumi giggled. "I see"**_

_**A knock came from the door. "Come in its open!" Garp ran into house holding baby Ace. **_

"_**Dragon looks who I brought!" Dragon jumped. He held Luffy close.**_

"_**Ignore the crazy old man Luffy" Garp pouted. **_

"_**Is that any way to treat for father?" Dragon rolled his eyes. "Old man just because you adopted me it doesn't mean that it'll affect the way I treat you" **_

_**Garp put 3 year old Ace on the ground around Dragon placed Luffy on the ground.**_

_**As Dragon and Garp started talking which turned into an argument Yumi watched the two babies. **_

_**Luffy blinked up at Ace who was standing over him. "Hi! My name isu Ace." Ace said with a smile. **_

_**Luffy looked up at him with an owlish expression. He moved his mouth. **_

"_**A…." Yumi jumped and grabbed Dragon's arm. "Honey look! " The two men looked at the kids. **_

_**Ace pated Luffy's head. "Ace…." He said pointed at himself.**_

_**Luffy opened his mouth. "A…c…Asy…..Ase…..Ace" Yumi clapped her hands.**_

"_**His first word!" Ace smiled brightly. **_

"_**Yea! My name is Ace. What's yours?" He pointed at Luffy. Luffy blinked and pointed at himself.**_

"_**L…Lu…..Lu….Lu-luff-Luffy" Ace jumped and hugged Luffy. "Luffy! Ice to met u" Yumi laughed. **_

"_**You mean. Nice to meet you Ace" Ace stuck his tongue. Yumi tried to pick up Luffy. Ace pulled Luffy away from her.**_

"_**Mine! He's my baba bwoder" **_

"_**Baby brother? Hehe cute!"**_

_**~Scene change~**_

_**Yumi smiled at the two babies. Ace was hugging Luffy and Luffy was sucking on his thumb.**_

_**Yumi jumped for joy. "So cute!"**_

_**Dragon wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked toward Garp. **_

"_**Dad. Can you leave Ace for the night… you can take him back home tomorrow" Garp nodded.**_

Ace's eyes widened. "I've met Luffy before I was ten?"

"Dragon's Garp son" stated Robin she looked faint. Sabo grabbed her arm. "You okay?" Robin nodded

"You all are missing the point! Luffy's first word was Ace!" Yuki squeaked. Nami cheered with her.

"_**Yumi…is getting sick Luffy….and I have to leave. Makino please watch my son" Makino nodded and took Luffy. **_

"_**Of course Dragon. No worries. Now go the sea's calling. Though if this kid was anything like you as a kid then the village will burn down in a couple years." Dragon huffed. **_

"_**They left me in the kitchen what do they expect." Makino punched his arm. **_

"_**Go on you Bastard….I'll watch over him until he will go to sea." **_

_**Dragon raised a brow. "How do you know he'll go to sea?" Makino rolled her eyes and rocked Luffy gently.**_

"_**He's your son"**_

_**The memory ended**_

Dragon started to disappear. "My times up" Sabo frowned. "Captain"

"Sabo, the next pair of memories will be of Luffy as a kid the host ar-" Dragon disappeared .

The suddenly were back at the hallway full of doors and Luffy was on Zoro's shoulders. He blinked and looked down and hugged Zoro's head.

"Your back! Where did you guys go?" Zoro pat the boy's hand. "We got lost" He lied.

Nami nodded.

Luffy laughed. "Hehe…next door is down the hall. Let's go!"

~One piece~

Luffy leaned on a wall. Sweat going down his face the sea prison stone was glowing around his neck and his arms.

"Shit….getting worse" His eyes were closed. They snapped open when he heard the door open. The redheaded man walked over to Luffy.

Luffy looked up at him with frightened eyes and tried to move away but he was too tired to even budge. He was panting harshly.

"Hello Strawhat…how is the sea prison stone working of you?" Luffy glared at him.

"B-bastard!" The redheaded man pulled Luffy up by his hair. Luffy's face was an inch from the bastard's. Luffy hissed.

"Is that any way to treat the person who can do anything to you at this moment?" Luffy glared at him.

"Who the hell are you anyway? Where am I!" The redhead chuckled. "You are locked inside your own head…" He ignored the first question.

Luffy then remembered what happened before he woke up to this bastard.

"My birthday" The red head nodded.

"Yep….any way I bored so entertain me" The red head pulled Luffy's hair harder making Luffy yelp. The man plunged his tongue into Luffy's mouth. Luffy didn't even have the strength to struggle.

After while the man pulled away from his lips and started to bit Luffy's neck. Luffy bit his lip trying not to moan. He was not going to give this man the satisfaction to make him feel weak.

The man smirked and bit into his shoulder. Luffy yelped again. Redhead slid one hand up Luffy's vest.

Luffy gasped when the man touched his nipple. The man bit his ear then whispered.

"Names Takeshi" He licked the tear that went down Luffy's face. He kissed the Strawhat once more before he whispered in his ear. "Nightmare"

Luffy's eyes glazed over. The man lifted himself from Luffy he was about to walk out the door when he heard Luffy.

"Z-Zoro" Takeshi growled and walked back to Luffy and kicked him. Luffy grunted and cried out.

"I told you forget about the Strawhats. Or else I won't be afraid to show them those marks on your neck" Takeshi touched Luffy and a zap passed through Luffy's body.

Luffy screamed. "S-stop it! D-don't touch m-me!" Takeshi smirked and walked away enjoying the screams coming from the Strawhat.

~One piece~

Zoro froze. The strawhat crew, the D siblings and Kina looked at him. "Zoro what's wrong?" Luffy coughed and his eyes glazed over.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" Instead of the voice of a child it came as the voice of the Luffy they wanted to see' Zoro pulled Luffy of his shoulders.

"Luffy! Hey Luffy!" Everyone on surrounded the two. "Luffy! Where are you?" Zoro yelled. Zoro had a feeling that the one screaming was the Luffy they wanted to find.

"Z-Zoro….h-"Luffy blinked his eyes no longer glazed. "Huh what happened?"

"I'd like to know that to" Asked Sanji

Kina and Robin held a thoughtful look. "I think our Luffy connected to this Luffy by accident." Luffy blinked. Zoro growled.

"Let's go"

The others watched Zoro start to walk down the hall. Luffy ran to catch up with him. "Mister wait for me!" Zoro's eyes softened and he waited for the Luffy and the others.

"Let's go get our Strawhat back."

'There was a reason he's the first mate' the crew thought

_**Review! PLZ! I want my cookie!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thalia: I got my cookies! YAY!**_

_**Luffy gives puppy dog look**_

_**Thalia: Fine here**_

_**Luffy cheers and eats cookie**_

_**Luffy: Fank u**_

_**Thalia: Welcome**_

_**Thalia gets sad expression**_

_**Zoro hugs Luffy**_

_**Thalia: Yaoi fluff! Okay I'm good**_

_**Robin: Thalia doesn't own one piece just the plot of this fanfic, Yumi, Yuki, and Takeshi. Though she is a shamed of herself for making Takeshi.**_

_**Thalia: Ya! Cuz he's is doing sexual abuse! No my fav oc! Any way I thank the people who review recently. I found them interesting. I luv my reviews.**_

_**Sanji: Thalia-chan! I made you cookies!**_

_**Thalia hugs Sanji.**_

_**Thalia: Yay my cookies!**_

_**Chapter 25: **__Next stage- child who's the next host?_

Luffy was holding Zoro's hand pulling him down the hall. "It's over here!" The crew followed with amusement.

"Luffy is quite attached to Zoro" Stated Yuki. Nami nodded.

"On the ship Luffy would always bug Zoro…though for some strange reason Zoro never mind." Luffy stopped in front of a blue door.

"This is the one!" Zoro half expected Luffy to disappear again.

"I get to see this memory!" Luffy said with the laugh. Luffy opened the door; Zoro pulled him back expecting to see another hole on the ground. Instead it was just an empty room.

"Mister, what's wrong?" Zoro let him go. "Uh… nothing"

Luffy shrugged and walked into the room. Followed by Zoro. One by one everyone went into the room.

The room was small since everyone was squished together. "Okay, I'm getting squished!" yelled Usopp. Luffy and Chopper laughed.

The door close behind them. Everyone looked around the room, nothing happened. Luffy walked to a wall and placed his hand on it.

The white walls turned into an image of a huge tree house. Zoro recognized it.

"Hey! Who are you!" Luffy turned a smiled. "Ace!"

Everyone looked at two ten year olds and the seven year old. Younger Sabo pulled Luffy to them.

"Luffy, where were you! And who are they?" Younger Ace huffed

"Doesn't matter, let's just licked them out" Ace and Sabo grabbed their staffs and went into a battle stance. Yuki stood in front of them ice shards suddenly came out of her hands.

"Devil fruit powers" Nami stated. Yuki nodded. Younger Sabo and Ace ran over to their old selves. Yuki threw the ice shards. Older Sabo dodge the younger one and grabbed his arms. Ace just stood the as the younger one's staff past through him. Ace dropped his staff in surprise.

Yuki made a small ice dagger and blocked the ice daggers.

The three kid's eyes widened. "Whoa" Luffy smiled and ran over to the crew.

"Don't fight them Ace! These guys a good! And really cool!" Ace gave a glare.

"Luffy-"Younger Sabo hit the back of his head. "If Luffy says so we trust his judgment" Yuki nodded.

The older gave a laugh. "Wow so this is how annoying we were as kids" stated Yuki. Luffy jumped over to Zoro.  
>"Hey Mister!" Zoro gave a small smile. "Hey Shorty" Luffy pouted<p>

"I'm not short!" Younger Ace watched the two quietly. "Yea you are" Zoro said with a laugh.

Yuki blinked. "Hey, these guys are helping older Luffy right?" Nami nodded.

"Oh why didn't you say that in the first place? Here" Younger Sabo grabbed Ace and Yuki and stood back to back making a triangle. All of them closed their eyes.

"Memory"-Sabo

"Dream"- Yuki

"Goal"- Ace

Luffy jumped and yelled. "Hey what's going on?" The scene change

~One piece~

Luffy was sweating a lot. He thrashed and struggled his eyes glazed over. He moaned and kicked the air.

"L-let me go! D-don't….AHH!" Luffy screamed (It pains me to write this but at the same time entertains me)

Takeshi watched all this with a smirk on his face he look at the screen watching Luffy struggle and thrash around.

"This is my favorite show" He said with cruelty. Luffy moaned and gasped.

"N-no ple-please st-ah! Stop!" Takeshi stood up from his seat and walked into the room Luffy was in.

"You look abit hot maybe we should lose some of those clothes"

Luffy moaned loudly and kicked the air. "Stay away…pant ….ugh s-stop it ba-bastard"

Takeshi smiled and touches the Strawhats vest. "This is going to be fun"

~One piece~

Makino felt a chill in the air. She stared at Luffy then stood up. An avoided on stepping on the bodies of the people that traveled into Luffy's mind.

"Worrying about this is getting me nowhere. I'll make some food, Luffy and the others will get hungry if- when they come back" Makino walked to the kitchen.

"Nananana. Meat~" Makino huffed. "Luffy's way of sing about meat scares me…." She hugged the strawhat. "But I miss it" She took a breath

"No more crying about this…time to get to work!" She pulled up her sleeves.

"Let's see four bottomless pits and 7 normal people with issues….a lot of food...time to go shopping for food!" She grabbed the money on the counter and ran out the door. Not before locking it.

"It'd be better that no one sees bodies on the ground or people are going to think I killed them." She gave a small laugh.

~One piece~

Their falling down a hole again. How well let's see. Sabo, Ace, and Yuki said random words then suddenly the ground was no longer under them. The kids yelled.

"What the fuck!"-Ace

"What the hell happened?"- Sabo

"AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!" Yuki.

"Whets going on!" Zoro grabbed Luffy. He hugged him close. (FLUFF) Robin took the younger Sabo and the older Sabo grabbed her. Nami took the younger Yuki. Sanji got the younger Ace. Yuki held on to Chopper. Usopp screamed and Ace held on to Yuki and Chopper.

There were no signs of the them stopping.

"WE"RE GOING TO DIE!"

_**Thalia: I got my cookies!**_

_**Takeshi: I'm enjoying my fun with Strawhat**_

_**Luffy runs to Zoro.**_

_**Luffy: Zoro help me! He's trying to rape me!**_

_**Zoro pulls out his swords. **_

_**Zoro: Touch what's mine I'm make you into a human kabob**_

_**Nami was recording them at the moment.**_

_**Nami: Hehe Zoro being fluffy. How funny.**_

_**Sanji: NAMI-SWAN where are you!**_

_**Nami runs**_

_**Thalia: Review and have a happy new year. If u luv me give me cookies**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thalia: Its 2012! YAY! Though sadly one reviewer said no cookies for me**_

_**Sanji walks by.**_

_**Thalia: Hey Sanji! One piece girl wants a cookie baking contest with u**_

_**Sanji: of course Thalia-chan! I'll make you the best cookies ever**_

_**Thalia: Can't wait. (Plz win one piece girl)**_

_**Zoro walks around bored**_

_**Thalia smirks**_

_**Thalia: Omg Luffy why don't you have any clothes**_

_**Zoro turns then pouts**_

_**Thalia laughs her a** off. **_

_**Thalia: You fell for it!**_

_**Robin: Thalia maybe you should put this fanfic in rated M. anyone else agree**_

_**Chapter 26: Life as Monkey D. Luffy/ A warning**_

"WE"RE GOING TO DIE!" yelled Usopp and Chopper.

~One piece~

Seven year old Luffy opened his eyes and sat up looking around. He didn't see any of the cool new friends he made of his siblings.

A groan came beneath him. He looked down and saw the green haired Swordsman. He didn't look so good. He had cuts and bruises all over. Luffy shook the man's shoulders.

"Hey Mister Wake up!" Zoro gave another groan and opened his eyes slowly. And smiled a bit.

"Oh you're okay…" Luffy frowned. "You look bad Mister. Can you sit up?" Zoro shook his head.

"Huh? Does anything hurt?" Zoro gave a small laugh

"No you're on top of me." Luffy blinked and got off of Zoro. Zoro slowly sat up and grunted.

"Damn. I think I messed up my back a bit from the fall" Zoro muttered. Luffy looked down.

"Sorry, Mister." Zoro didn't want to kid to feel guilty. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded by trees.

"Hey Luffy do you know where we are?" Luffy took a good look around then nodded. "It's the forest back home….I think I can lead us back to the tree house" Zoro shook his head.

"Don't think so kid. Like I said backs messed up "Luffy sat down in front of him.

"So what do we do Mister?" Zoro thought for a moment. "Take a nap"

~One piece~

Takeshi looked at the naked Strawhat. Luffy panted, his eyes still glazed over. He struggled weakly against the bonds of the sea prison stone.

Takeshi gave a harsh laugh when he heard Luffy whisper. "They'll find me" Takeshi walked closer to the strawhat and but his mouth near his ear.

"Give up your will…they won't come back…I'll make sure of it." Luffy moaned then growled slightly.

"S-stay a-away from th-ah!" Takeshi licked the 17 year olds torso. He straightened up and smirked. He snapped his fingers. A red orb came out of now where and floated in front of him.

"Take out those Strawhats. I want to play with my strawhat" The red orb brightened answering the man. The orb blinked out. Takeshi smirked and continued watching the Strawhat moan and gasp and the nightmares he was giving him.

The smiled brightly when he heard the Strawhat scream.

"What a joyous time"

~One piece~

Yuki and Ace watched Chopper sniff the air.

"Have you found anything yet?" Asked Ace. Yuki hit him.

"He doesn't need the pressure, Ace!" Chopper gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry I found Nami and younger you, their scent is mixed with Sanji and younger Ace. They may all be together. There that way"

Chopper pointed to the right. Ace nodded and leads the way.

"Huh what's that?" A red orb followed by other small orbs circled around them...

Yuki and Ace stood back to back. Chopper in between them. A red orb flew with amazing speed right at Ace. Ace was able to try and burn it just in time. _**Try**_. The flames on his hand vanished.

"Huh?" The orb glowed Ace's eyes widened. The other orbs aimed straight at him Yuki tried to use her ice daggers but the second the ice touched one of the orbs it melted.

"That's not possible my ice doesn't melt unless with Ace's fire!" The orbs attached to Ace, he tried to struggle. Yuki and Chopper tried to get the orbs off him. Next think they knew the orbs flashed and a yell from Ace and he was gone.

Yuki froze and fell to the ground. "What the hell just happened?" Chopper asked. Yuki was shaking.

Chopper looked at Yuki with concern. "Yuki?" Chopper noticed that Yuki had tears going down her face but she had a look of anger.

"First they took my best friend…now they took my brother. Whoever they hell is doing this is getting their ass kicked!" Chopper instead of getting scared of her like he did when Nami was like this he nodded with determination.

He sniffed the air. "I found everyone…" Luffy and Zoro are that way and…." Chopper pin pointed the exact locations of everyone.

"We have to fine them quickly. Before they end up like Ace" Yuki wiped her tears and stood up. "Let's go"

~One piece~

Makino walked into her bar with so many bags it could fill up the going Merry. Makino threw the bags into the kitchen.

"Well then I think this will be enough" Makino glanced at the floor looking at the unmoving bodies then went into the kitchen. …..Makino ran right out of the kitchen and looked where Ace's body used to be.

"What the hell? I wasn't gone that long. At least half an hour he shouldn't have woke up without the others….Ace where are you?" Makino watched grabbed a seat and sat on it.

"Not taking any chances."

~One piece~

Takeshi walked to the red door that appeared. Luffy moaned then gasped.

"A-ace….nii-san" Takeshi smirked and touched the door. The door changed into the man that Luffy just spoke about. Ace was under a sea prison stone net.

"Ugh...where am I?" Takeshi gave a smile.

"Hello mister FireFist" Ace blinked up at him then heard a gasp. He looked at what was behind the man. And his eyes widened.

"Luffy? Luffy!" Ace glared up at the man. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my brother!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Like I'd tell you…now say bye to your brother you won't see him anytime soon" Takeshi snapped his fingers.

Ace started to disappear again.

"Luffy! Wake up!" Ace was gone. Takeshi sat on thin air. "4 memory kids and nine outsiders. Let the games begin"

_**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahah! If you're confused this Takeshi. I took Thalia's computer then killed her. My time to shine.**_

_**Thalia hops out of the closet tied with sea prison stone. "Moron I don't have devil fruit powers! Zoro cut the rope" **_

_**Zoro did as he was told.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Thalia: Well I read my reviews and damn u people scare me a bit…..nah I know you people hate Takeshi. Bastard got metal problems.**_

_**Sanji: One piece girl I know you a girl but when it comes to cooking I have no mercy. Any way I've made at least more than a thousand cookies.**_

_**Thalia shrugs**_

_**Thalia: Sadly one reviewer won't give me cookies….but they gave me a cake! Don't worry Takeshi will get his punishment.**_

_**Robin: Thalia doesn't own one piece. Just Yumi, Yuki, Takeshi (Sadly), and the plot of the story.**_

_**Thalia: A reviewer asked for my opinion on my fav oc characters. Well here it is.**_

_**Luffy is the cutest character**_

_**Chopper is the cutest animal those I agree about**_

_**Zoro has the hottest body **_

_**I partly agree with you on Sanji with the hottest lips. He looks better with the smile when he talks about the all blue like that time he smiled at Luffy when he talked about it**_

_**Ace has the sexiest body**_

_**I can't say Law the most handsome face cuz I'm not that far in the anime. The only reason I know about Sabo is cuz my friend is a spoiler. But she said she loves Law. But I pick Shanks for that!**_

_**Most attractive is hard to say cuz I luv them all. And that's my opinion.**_

_**Ace: I'm not dead! But continue the story**_

_**Chapter 27:**__ Found warning. Disappearing Strawhats._

Young Luffy rolled around in his sleep. Zoro opened his left eye and watched Luffy.

"Ace nii-san…." Luffy whimpered. Zoro had a bad feeling he wrapped his arm around the young Luffy and ruffled his hair. Almost immediately Luffy stopped moving around.

Luffy sighed the snuggled closer to Zoro. "Mister…." Zoro felt a blush go on his face but he shook his head.

"…o" Zoro looked up. 'What was that?' He thought

"-ro!" Zoro sat up slightly making sure that Luffy wasn't uncomfortable and shift Luffy abit.

Chopper in his deer form came running out of the trees. Followed by Yuki and the rest. Last one to come out was Kina.

"Zoro finally found y-"Zoro shushed him and hissed. "SSShhhhhh! Luffy is sleeping!" Everyone looked at the kid snuggling to Zoro's chest. Yuki gave a smirk. Zoro blushed and looked away.

"Anyway what took you guys so long…oh Chopper my backs messed up can you help me with that?" Chopper nodded and changed back to his normal form. He walked behind Zoro and opened his medical bag and lifted up Zoro's shirt slightly.

Zoro hissed but didn't complain. "So where's Ace?" younger Ace blinked. "I'm right here."

"No the guy without the shirt and with the tattoo on his back…" Yuki looked down. Chopper squeaked.

"These strange red orbs came out of nowhere….and grabbed on to Ace…they just suddenly blinked out and they took Ace…but what the weird thing was that Ace used his flames then the flames went out."

Zoro looked confused. "Don't all flames go out?" Sabo shook his head.

"Ace's flames don't go out unless he falls into the sea or you know the sea prison stone. Like Yuki's ice doesn't melt unless it's Ace's fire." Yuki nodded.

"The orb melted my ice…I didn't think that could happen..." The younger Ace, Sabo, And Yuki looked down with guilt. Zoro and Sanji took note of this.

"Hey brats. Is there something you want to tell us?" Asked Sanji. Ace glared at him and Sabo looked indifferent. Yuki was the only one that still looked guilty.

"Yea we do…but not here at the tree house." Everyone looked at each other. Zoro stood up and carried Luffy bridal style. Still asleep.

Chopper grinned. "You're lucky that it was only a couple cuts and that bruise."

Zoro gave a nod to Chopper. "Thanks Chopper, now let's go. We need to have a talk with these kids.

~One piece~

Takeshi walked around the black room with the thoughtful look on his face. "Who shall I take out of the picture next, Strawhat?" Takeshi snapped his fingers

"Wake" Luffy's eyes cleared and he sighed of relief.

"Well who of your Strawhats should I take out next? I already got rid of that damn hot head" Luffy's breathing was harshly. He looked at him confused then gave a weird glare.

"A-ace….what do you do…bastard?" Takeshi shrugged and gave an innocent look.

"I didn't do a thing" He walked over to Luffy and smiled. Luffy panted, still giving of his small glare.

Takeshi ran his hand over Luffy's thigh. Luffy gave a small gasp; Takeshi lifted his head right to Luffy's and plunged his tongue into Luffy's mouth. He ran his tongue over every inch of Luffy's mouth.

Luffy moaned involuntarily. Takeshi continued this for awhile until the need to breathe was necessary.

"Well now I have to do something's. Don't miss me to much Strawhat." Luffy spat at his face.

"Like I would jackass…." Takeshi just smiled cruelly. "You'll regret that" He walked out the room. Luffy had the sudden feeling of tread.

~One piece~

The crew plus Yuki, Kina, Sabo and the midgets were in the tree house.

"So midget Yuki…what do you want to tell us?" Asked Usopp.

Younger Ace glared.

"Yuki don't tell them anything it's not like we have to." Younger Yuki shook her head.

"Ace be quiet for once. Don't boss me around right now. "Zoro looked at midget Yuki.

"Kid what's going on? Do you have an Idea what happened to Ace?" She nodded. "I know exactly what happened….there's this man named Takeshi…he takes over the memory base, he just suddenly appeared 11 years ago. He told us if anyone entered Luffy's mind that we lead them to the orbs"

Older Yuki glared at the kids. "Why tell us now?" Younger Sabo stood in front of Yuki.

"Because Luffy liked you. Don't worry younger Luffy doesn't know what's going on…so don't blame him. The only reason we're doing this is because if we don't Takeshi said he'll do something horrible to the older Luffy"

Zoro snapped his head toward younger Sabo.

"What?" Before Sabo could answer a red orb came through the window. The Youngers grabbed their weapons.

Luffy woke up to the noise and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

The Youngers got into battle stances. "There will be a door not that far from their it will show the teen memories. That's the only memories he can't get into. The host is someone he can't control. We'll take care of these things." Yuki yelled

Before Luffy said anything Zoro picked him up and dropped out of the tree house.

It killed Zoro to know that he couldn't fight the orbs. Everyone dropped out of the tree house. The last three in the tree house minus the kids were Robin, Sabo, and Yuki.

Yuki was waiting for them to jump out. "Robin come on! We have to go." Yelled Sabo. But Robin was looking at the other Sabo. The orbs latched onto the younger one. Yuki was already had three orbs on her and Ace was busy trying to get them off of her.

The orbs were blinking with the younger Sabo. Robin shook her head and grabbed onto the younger Sabo. Older Yuki grabbed Older Sabo's hand holding him back from running to Robin, who disappeared with the Youngers.

More orbs came.

"Let's go! Sabo!" Sabo jumped out with her. He looked back slightly hoping that Robin was still there.

The found the door and ran through it. They all tripped and fell into the water.

"Water!"-Nami

"We're at sea?" – Usopp.

"How can I be able to stay afloat?" –Chopper

"Where's Robin?" –Sanji (No duh)

Sabo looked away. "Orbs got her" The crew frowned. "Oh no"

"Hey who are you?" Everyone turned their head to Zoro, who looked equally surprised to find that Luffy was now the 17 year old Luffy. He seemed to not recognize them.

"Don't bother. The idiot doesn't remember you currently." Another surprise on the small boat that was right behind them was holding Zoro.

"Wait but if you there and you there which one is Zoro?" yelled Usopp. Kina rolled her eyes.

"I'm guess that Zoro is the host. Well that explains a lot wasn't Zoro the first of the crew from what you guys said.

Both Zoro's nodded. "Get on… the memories are about to start and I guess you don't want to be soaking wet when it starts. Host Zoro helped them on to the boat until He got to Kina.

"Kuina?" Host Zoro said with a shocked face. Zoro blinked then looked at Kina.

"No that's not Kuin-" Kina looked away.

"You are Kuina! What but you died. How?" The crew watched with surprise.

Kuina climbed up on the boat. "We have other things to do right now…I'll tell you went this is all over." Zoro glared.

"Fine whatever" He sat next to Luffy. 17 year looked at Zoro.

"You okay, weird Green haired guy?" Zoro's eyes softened and nodded. "I guess…wake me up when the memory starts." Zoro lay his head on Luffy's lap and quickly fell asleep.

_**I'm done for now! Review! Robin and Ace are out whose next on the hit list?**_

_**Zoro finds out that Kina is Kuina. Let the memories of Strawhat Luffy begin! REVIEW**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thalia: Let's see Robin and Ace are out of the picture whose next? Huh guys whats wrong?**_

_**Luffy: We**_

_**Ace: Hate**_

_**Robin: Takeshi**_

_**Thalia: Oh man they got Robin to team up with them! I'm so screwed! **_

_**Sanji: My my beautiful judge. Here are the cookies. This one mine and this one is One piece girl's**_

_**Thalia tastes both cookies. **_

_**Thalia: I made my decision. I chose….One piece girl!**_

_**Sanji cries in corner**_

_**Zoro: One reviewer said that it's confusing with two Zoros **_

_**Thalia: I'll call one Zoro, Host and the other Zoro. Does that help?**_

_**Zoro shrugs**_

_**Thalia: On with the story**_

_**Chapter 28:**__ Bye-Bye_

Robin opened her eyes and saw a red haired man in front of her.

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes when the man smiled. "My name is Takeshi, dear Robin."

"Where am I? I thought I was in –"

"Monkey D. Luffy's mind?" Robin watched the man. She turned her head slightly when she heard a muffled sound.

Her eyes widened. There was her captain in the dark room with no clothes and bound and gagged. Takeshi took note of her surprised face and smirked.

"L-Luffy? How…." She turned to the man once again and gave a glare. Takeshi was a bit surprised who much hate was in the glare but he shook it off.

"Seis de flora" Nothing happened. Robin felt something on her wrist.

"Sea prison stone" she whispered. Takeshi nodded. "That's right~. Strawhat over there has them on too" Robin looked at Luffy when Takeshi pointed at him she took a closer look.

She took notice that Luffy was sweating and that he was breathing harshly through his nose. His eyes widened looking at Robin; Fear something she never saw in his eyes "What did you do to him?"

"I don't need to tell you what you already know" Robin did have a guess. She saw the bite marks on Luffy's neck and on his torso.

"Why?" Takeshi blinked at the question. 'Why?'

"Many reasons. Started for fun when I entered this kid's body. When he got older I liked what I saw and wanted to take the advantage of it. Then I saw how powerful the kid was and could be. I'm just breaking his will."

Robin glared. "You obviously don't know Luffy. He won't lose to you" Takeshi turned and walked over to Luffy. He ripped the gag off.

Luffy took a breath of air. "Ro-Robin-"Takeshi pulled the poor boys hair and threw him to the ground. Luffy yelped.

Robin growled. "Leave him alone" Takeshi ignored her comment and lifted the boy up and kissed him. Luffy whimpered and struggled to get away.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! He's still a child!" Takeshi pulled away from the strawhat and dropped him on the floor. Luffy grunted when he fell to the ground.

"Really now Robin. Because if I remember you were able to kill people since you were 12. Weren't you also _**just a child**_?"

Robin was taken back from his responds because after all he was right. But she killed so she could live. They were going to kill her; she had a right to fight back.

"But I ha- no wanted to fight back. Because I wanted to live. Luffy showed me that." Luffy blinked his eyes seemed to brighten. Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"Blah blah blah….enough with the damn sappiness. Now leave" He touched Robin's forehead. Her eye sight was dimming.

"Robin!" Luffy called out to her. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Luffy? What's happening?"

"You're disappearing!" Robin looked at her body and saw that she was almost see through.

"Have fun Niko Robin…" Takeshi waved and smiled with a glint in his eye.

Robin stared at Luffy. "Luffy! We'll get you back…Zoro and the others are looking for you! Don't lose to this loser! We're Strawhats!" She smiled a tear went down her face.

"A Nakama, right?" She was gone.

Luffy struggled. "Robin! Bastard where is she!" Takeshi ignored him and snapped his fingers.

A red orb appeared in front of him.

"Where are they? Damn it….wait for when the memories start. That's when the gate to them will be weakest. I refuse to lose this game….Now go"

The red orb blinked then flew away. Luffy went on his knees. "What are you doing Bastard?"

"Shut up…" Luffy gasped when the man was suddenly in front of him. 'How did he get here so fast?'

"Nightmare" Luffy's eyes widened. He didn't want to go there again. Anything but to that place…but he fell into the never ending darkness. His eyes glazed over as he fell back and laid there on the floor unmoving.

"Damn brat shouldn't get on my nerves when I'm pissed." He walked out the door and checks the monitors on the desks.

One showed Ace freezing in an ice cold room. The other showed Robin looking around in the dark.

He pressed a button that was in front of the monitor that showed Robin. A scream was heard from the screen and the room where Luffy was in, Takeshi smiled.

"Ah music to my ears…"

~One piece~

Makino stared at the bodies on the floor. She blinked trying to get the sleepiness out of her body. She left her eyes closed abit to long but opened her eyes just in time to see the body of Niko Robin starting to disappear.

She woke up out of her sleepiness and ran over to Robin's body. And tried to grab it but it was like grabbing air. Robin's body glowed. Makino covered her eyes from the bright light until she made sure the light was gone.

She moved her hand and saw that they light was gone but so was Robin. "What's going on in there?"

She stood up and took a notepad and a pen from the counter. She wrote down names.

"_**Ace**_

_**Sabo**_

_**Yuki**_

_**Luffy**_

_**Zoro**_

_**Sanji**_

_**Nami**_

_**Chopper**_

_**Usopp**_

_**Robin**_

_**Kina"**_

She wrote all the names that came from her mind. Then crossed out Ace and Robin.

"I have a feeling that more bodies are going to disappear."

_**Review! I want reviews!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Thalia walks into her house with a sleepy expression.**_

_**Thalia: Sleep**_

_**Zoro: No way write more of that damn fanfic reviewers want you to review.**_

_**Thalia grabbed his shirt and gave the most evil glare in the world**_

_**Thalia: Shut up ya jack ass I'm tired I just came back from school and I want to rest. You take naps everyday now shut up and leave!**_

_**She threw Zoro up in the air and tossed him to sea. She jumped in her bed and sighed.**_

_**Thalia: I missed you bed**_

_**Chapter 29: How it started! Take a strawhat and the ice**_

"Where the hell are we going!" yelled Zoro at the host.

The host shrugged and yawned. "We're going where the damn boat takes us? Ok? We're almost there anyway."

The host pointed at the barrel in the middle of the sea. "A barrel?" Host nodded. He stood up and jumped into the sea. "What the-?"

Host Zoro swam to the barrel and touched it making the scene change.

_**Luffy jumped out of the barrel. "That was a good nap!"He heard a yell. **_

_**He opened his eyes two see a kid with pink hair and three strange guys. "Who the hell are you?"**_

"_**That what we should be asking!"Yelled the three older guys. Luffy looked at them slightly annoyed.**_

_**Suddenly a spiked club was thrown into the kitchen; in the process the kitchen was destroyed. **_

_**Luffy was thrown back in surprise.**_

"_**Hey you over here!" A voice hissed. Luffy saw the pinked haired boy from before. **_

"_**Follow me!" Luffy blinked then nodded and followed him.**_

That idiot he does know that kid is part of that pirate crew rig-"Nami's rant was cut off my favorite swordsmen.

"Shut up Nami….Just watch"

_**Luffy and the pink haired kid were in the forest not that far from the ship that was docked.**_

_**The kid looked at Luffy with a bit of concern.**_

"_**Um… are you okay? Are you hurt? After getting knocked around so much you must be-"Luffy laughed and shook his head.**_

"_**I'm fine, just a little surprised is all. My names Luffy! Where am I?" The boy smiled weakly at Luffy.**_

"_**This island is a hideout of Iron Mace Alvida, the Lady Pirate." He looked a bit nervous when he said that. "I'm Koby, her cabin boy."**_

_**Luffy gave a bored expression and stretched abit. "I see…well, none of that really matters to me." Koby looked to the ground. "Oh" **_

_**Luffy turned his head back to Koby. "You wouldn't happen to have a dingy, would you? Mine got sucked into a whirlpool." Koby's jaw dropped**_

"_**You got sucked into a whirlpool?" Luffy crossed his arms, pouted then huffed. "I caught me by surprise!" Koby fixed his glasses.**_

"_**You're lucky to be alive!...But if it's a dingy you want, I have one….sorta."**_

_**~Scene change~**_

"_**Is this a coffin?" Luffy said as he looked at the coffin like dingy. Koby played with his hands.**_

"_**I built it myself. It took me two years…." Luffy blinked in surprise. "Two years? And you don't want it anymore?" Koby placed his hands on the coffin like boat and sighed.**_

"_**I really don't need it anymore. I built it to escape for this place….but I have no courage to try it. I guess it's my fate to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life. …but I once had a different dream." **_

_**Luffy looked at Koby with confusion in his eyes. "Why don't you just escape?" Koby shook his head, he had fear in his eyes.**_

"_**N-No way! Just thinking about what Alvida would do to me if she caught me makes my bladder weak…. I just can't risk it! Even though I wasted two years of my life in exchange to be working as their cabin boy."**_

_**Luffy opened his mouth. "You're kinda dumb and clumsy! And you gutless too! You really are worthless" Luffy laughed**_

"_**Don't be so blunt" Koby said with fake tears going down his face. "But you're right. I don't have guts to float around at sea in a barrel like you….Luffy, why did you go to sea?" **_

_**Luffy gave a smirk. "Well, ya see…..I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Koby's jaw dropped.**_

"_**K-King of the pirates but….you'd have to make the whole world kneel to you! Wealth, Fame, Power….you'd have to achieve it all! Don't tell me you're after the one piece! Do you want to die every pirate in the world is after that!"**_

_**Luffy sat on the ground and crossed his arms once again. "So am I" Koby was beginning to get hysterical.**_

"_**But the odds against you are astronomical! It's impossible. You want to be the king of the pirates in the golden age of piracy! It'll never happen" Luffy stood up and punched Koby in the head. Koby fell holding his head.**_

"_**Why did you hit me?" Luffy had a hand on his hip. "You were hysterical." Luffy placed a hand on his hat. Koby sat up and touched his head.**_

"_**Okay, I'm used to it. Heh heh…." Luffy took off his hat.**_

"_**I'm not afraid to die, Koby. I've set myself to become the king of the pirates…and if I die trying then at least I tried!"Koby stared at awe at Luffy. **_

"_**You're not afraid to die?" He said in a shaky voice. Luffy nodded. "And I believe I'll succeed too. Or am I just deluding myself…."**_

_**Tears went down Koby's face. "Maybe I can be like that! If I'm willing to risk my life trying." Luffy blinked.**_

"_**Huh?" Koby looked back up at Luffy. "Maybe it's possible! Hey Luffy…Do you think I can join the Navy?" Luffy blinked again**_

"_**The Navy?" Koby's tears continued to go down his face. "We'll end up being enemies…but I want to join the navy and fight the bad guys…It's been m dream since I was a little kid! Luffy do you think I can?" Luffy shrugged.**_

"_**I don't know" Koby stood up.**_

"_**Well I'm going to do it! What've I got to lose? I don't wanna be a worthless cabin boy my whole life! Better risk my life trying to achieve my dream! I'll join the navy and then I'll capture Alvida!"**_

The crew watched in amazement. "Without even trying Luffy completely changed the kid's respective of things" said Sanji.

"_**Capture who, you runt!" A fatass lady yelled throwing her mace. Koby yelled when the boat that he took two years to make was destroyed in two seconds flat.**_

"_**My boat!"**_

"_**Did you really think you could escape me you little sneak!" Alvida looked toward Luffy. "Is that the bounty hunter you hired? Well, he certainly isn't Roronoa Zoro… So I'll give you a chance to repent…Who is the fairest through out all the seas? ANSWER ME!" Yelled the fat hag.**_

_**Koby shook with fear. "Lady Alvida, you-"Luffy pointed at the fatass**_

"_**Hey Koby, who's that old looking fatass?" The men freaked out. Koby grabbed Luffy's vest.**_

"_**Luffy! Take it back. Throughout all of the seas, Alvida is….Alvida is…." Koby had a conflicted look in his eyes before he yelled.**_

"_**LADY ALVIDA IS RHE UGLIEST OLD HAG OF ALL!" Koby gulped when he saw the fatass next to them. Luffy laughed.**_

"_**YOU LITTLE-!" Koby screamed. Luffy went right in front of Koby and smirked. "Good for you Koby!"**_

"_**L-Luffy!" Alvida lifted her mace and hit Luffy's head... "Makes no difference to me. You're both going to die!" Luffy smiled when the mace contacted his head.**_

"_**That didn't hurt! Because I'm made out of rubber!" Alvida yelled. "Impossible! No one survives the iron mace!" Koby's jaw dropped as did the rest of the men. Luffy pulled back his arm as he said.**_

"_**Gum gum …pistol!" Alvida went sky high. (Bye bye bitch!) The men stared at the woman who flew. "Whoa! Damn and all that that blah went from their mouths" Luffy pointed at them with a serious look.**_

"_**Give Koby a dinghy! He's going to join the navy!"**_

The memory ended.

Everyone gave a small smile at the memory. Zoro grinned. "So that's how he met the pinky. I wondered why Luffy was with him for awhile." Nami blinked.

"You've met him before?" Zoro nodded. "Remember that small piece of my memory where it showed Luffy. Koby was in there too." Nami and the others thought about it. The Luffy with them was confused.

"Oh! That's right!"

"Ah!" The turned just in time to see Chopper being carried off by the red orbs.

"Chopper!" Usopp launched himself trying to reach Chopper but fell into the water instead. Yuki made an ice bridge and grabbed one of Chopper's arms. She felt something attach her arm.

"Shit get off of me!" The orbs blinked right when the rest of the Strawhats climbed up the ice bridge. Half way the bridge collapsed and Nami, Sanji, and Zoro fell. Sabo threw his staff at one of the orbs.

The staff stopped in mid air and aim right back at Sabo. Sabo's eyes widened and he jumped into the water.

Two yells were heard and then the reindeer and the ice devil fruit user were gone.

"Shit!" yelled Sabo when he got back to the surface. Luffy stared at them so confused.

"What just happened?" Zoro and the Host helped the others back on the small boat.

Nami hugged Usopp as he had a couple tears going down his face. "Oh man…Chopper..." Sanji kicked his shoes off and tried to get the water out.

"Damn orbs taking our crew and take beautiful women...They'll pay…" Sanji mumbled. Kina shook the water out of her hair. She didn't look at Zoro. Zoro sighed.

"We came here with ten people…now we only have only have five people left. Not counting this Luffy and mister double over here" The host growled slightly but sighed.

"If you want to your captain faster than just find the Merry. She'll take you where you want to go….." The host was beginning to disappear.

"Don't underestimate Takeshi…or he'll cut you down" The host was gone. And the remaining Strawhats were back at the white hallway this time without the double Luffy.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Zoro. Nami shrugged. "I don't know but we better go fast those damn orbs are catching up to us!" She pointed at the orbs aiming right for them.

"Where can we find Merry in here?" yelled Usopp as they began running down the hall.

"…At sea" Said Nami simply. Usopp rolled his eyes.

"No duh!" Nami shook her head. "No….Luffy's whole life is to be at sea….and the Merry is important to all of us…So maybe the Merry is near.. All the memories we've seen so far are important ones…I think we're getting to the point where we're in Luffy's heart." Usopp nodded in understanding.

"But how does that get us to the Merry" Zoro shrugged. "We open one of these damn doors and find out" Zoro opened the closed door and ran in. The others didn't even think before going in the orbs were on their tails.

~One piece~

Yuki and Chopper watched in horror o what they saw in front of them. Luffy was moaning and groaning. He couldn't scream anymore is through was all raw. He arched his back a bit and gasped.

His eyes glazed. Tears ran down his cheeks and chanted over and over.

"P-please st-stop…I'll d-do an-anything…j-just leave th-them alon-alone" Yuki's mouth was taped shut as was Chopper's. But even if they wanted to they couldn't they were too busy crying of what was in front of them.

Luffy was broken….

Takeshi stalked to Luffy and smirked as he touched the cheek of the dear Strawhat. Luffy flinched.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Good boy" Yuki muffled a cry and tried to break the rope from her wrist. Chopper couldn't move. Takeshi whispered in Luffy's ear.

"Sleep" Luffy's conflicted expression changed into a relaxed on his glazed eyes close and he was swept into a dreamless sleep.

Takeshi walked over to Yuki and Chopper. "Good-bye now" He snapped his figures and they were gone.

_**I"M SORRY DON'T HATE ME! PLZ! REVIEW!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Thalia: Heyhey**_

_**Zoro: H-hey**_

_**Thalia: Whats wrong?**_

_**Zoro: You tried to kill me last time**_

_**Thalia: Oh sorry I was sleepy. I don't like waking up at 5 am**_

_**Zoro: Who does?**_

_**Robin: Me**_

_**Thalia and Zoro back away from Robin**_

_**Thalia: No way you serious**_

_**Zoro: Woman is no Robin she's a fucking bat!**_

_**Thalia: AH! Vampire!**_

_**Zoro and Thalia run**_

_**Robin blinked.**_

_**Robin: what just happened?**_

_**Usopp shrugged**_

_**Chopper: Thalia owns nothing of one piece. Just Yuki, Yumi, Takeshi (Bastard) and the plot of this fanfic**_

_**Usopp: on with the show**_

Last chapter:"But how does that get us to the Merry" Zoro shrugged. "We open one of these damn doors and find out" Zoro opened the closed door and ran in. The others didn't even think before going in the orbs were on their tails.

Chapter 30: Merry go

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Sabo and Kina found themselves on the merry.

"Well look at that! Zoro lead us to the right place!" Yelled Nami in surprise. Zoro gave a glare.

"Bitch" He mumbled Sanji kicked the back of his head. "Don't say that about the beautiful Nami-swan!"

Zoro glared back at him. "Stupid Perv Cook! Don't kick me!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Fuck off!"

"Go to hell!"

"You first and take that bitch with you!"

"Why you-!"

"_**STOP IT!**_" Both froze and their jaws dropped surprised that the yell didn't come from Nami but from Usopp. The same kid who runs behind Chopper or Nami trying to get away from the two fighting was the one yelling at them.

"Well you two cut it out! You're fighting in this situation, really? Ace, Robin, Yuki, Chopper and Luffy are missing and you decide now to start fighting about shit!"

Everyone was still surprised Usopp was this angry. But Sanji and Zoro looked down with guilt.

"Sanji I'm disappointed that you chose to focus on that Nami was insult when you should be focusing on the two other girls that were taken. And Zoro I'd thought you would ignore any comments or insults from Nami since we have to find Luffy and Chopper…." Usopp froze and pointed.

"Luffy!" The others turned. There on the Lamb's head was Luffy in a red kimono his strawhat was covering his eyes. They ran over to the lamb's head.

Zoro smiled slightly. He knew that was Luffy, he was sure of it.

"L-"

"Don't come near me" Just a few steps from the lamb's head. But they stopped when they heard the cold voice. That wasn't the happy go lucky voice they heard every day. That was a voice of someone that felt betrayed.

Nami knew the voice. She had that voice before she joined the crew. All of them had that voice. Sabo took a step towards his brother.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Luffy stood up swiftly on the lambs head and turned to them. His eyes shown hate. At least that's what Kina saw; the others looked past the false hate and saw sorrow and betrayal.

"I needed you….you never came…I thought we were friends." Nami held a hand to her chest. "But we are!"

"Nami….I hope that's true" Zoro couldn't take it he ran forward to Luffy.

"Wait! Zoro don't!" Luffy yelled in a panicked voice. A blue orb came out of nowhere and hit Zoro's chest.

"_**She's dead Zoro"**_

"_**Kuina! You promise!"**_

"_**hehe. You idiot. You're too puny"**_

"_**I'll be the best swordsmen in the world!"**_

"_**Hi my name's Monkey. D Luffy!"**_

"_**Roronoa Zoro…nice to meet you, Captain"**_

"_**You'll join my crew?"**_

"_**Yeah sure."**_

"_**Name's Nami I'll be your navigator"**_

"_**Hi I'm Usopp!"**_

"_**That's no way to treat a lady, moss head. And my name isn't curly brow it's Sanji. Say it San-ji"**_

"_**I'm Chopper!"**_

"_**Hello...My name is Nico Robin"**_

"_**I'll be king of the Pirates!"**_

"_**I'll be the best Swordsmen"**_

"_**I'll make a map of the world"**_

"_**I'll be a brave warrior"**_

"_**I'm looking for the all blue"**_

"_**I'm going the be the best doctor ever"**_

"_**I want to learn about the history"**_

"_**Here's to our adventure! To our crew!"**_

"_**We're the Strawhat Pirates!"**_

Zoro fell to the ground and grunted. "What the fuck…was that?" Everyone stared at Zoro in awe.

"We just saw heard were a preview of memories you had" Nami and Sanji help Zoro up. Luffy's face turned red and turned away from the others.

Luffy took a step forward. He was no at the edge of the lamb's head.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" yelled Sabo.

"Don't worry….you'll find me soon….Zoro, thanks" Luffy jumped off of the lamb's head.

Everyone ran over to the rail of the Merry and didn't see Luffy anywhere.

"Why was his face all read?" Wondered Usopp loudly.

Kina thought for a moment. "He may have seen all of Zoro's memories. After all it's his mind he might have saw them by accident."

Zoro stood still for a moment and then banged his head against the railing.

"Zoro! Stop! You already have enough brain damage!" Yelled Nami. Zoro threw his self on the ground and laid there with a slightly red face.

_**Flashback**_

_**Zoro sat in the small boat with Luffy. They just started this so called adventure after leaving Koby not that long ago. Luffy was sound asleep. Not snoring that was the surprising part. **_

_**Zoro was strangely wide wake he was glaring at the moon. "Damn thing. Why can't I sleep? I blame you! You son of a bitch moon!" He paused.**_

"_**Did I just curse at the moon? I'm going insane "Zoro sat up when he heard chatter. He looked toward Luffy noticing the poor kid was freezing. **_

_**Zoro's eyes widened. "It's not that cold out…maybe it's because of that fruit….or when he's asleep his body reacts to the change in temperature." Zoro looked around for something that could give the boy warmth. He found the box of food that the mother of the kid that worked at the café.**_

_**He looked around inside it and found a blanket. He placed it on the strawhat, the boy was still shivering. Zoro frowned. He pulled Luffy close to him and hugged him slightly. Soon Luffy gave a sigh and snuggled closer to Zoro.**_

_**Zoro was glad that Luffy was asleep because he had a deep blush on his face.**_

_**~One piece~**_

_**Once again Zoro was wide wake this time on the Merry.**_

"_**Damn it….stupid moon….why do I have this sudden feeling like this happened before?" He whispered to himself. **_

_**He heard a groan and a whimper. Zoro looked over to Luffy's bed. The Kid was tossing and turning.**_

"_**S-Sabo…." Zoro blinked. 'Sabo?' He stood up and walked over to Luffy. He didn't like the sad look on Luffy's face. He sat on the bed and patted the raven hair.**_

'_**I remember Kuina doing this to me, when I had a nightmare…maybe this will work' Zoro continued that action until Luffy stopped whimpering.**_

_**Zoro looked at the smile on Luffy's face. "Zoro…." Zoro froze, he checked if Luffy was awake….**_

_**Zoro blushed. He stood up about to go back to his own bed when a hand grabbed on to his shirt. He looked back. Luffy was whimpering again.**_

_**Zoro flinched and sat back down and pulled Luffy close to him. Luffy's smile came back. Zoro leaned forward and placed his lips on the Strawhats forehead. He pulled away quickly.**_

"_**Why the hell did I do that?" he hissed to himself. 'I'm tired. That's all' he convinced himself and leaned on the wall beside the bed. Falling asleep holding his captain.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Zoro glared at the sky. 'Curse you evil moon you started this mess'

"Zoro? Zoro!" Zoro blinked and sat up.

"Huh?"

"You were on the ground spaced out for like 20 minutes." Stated Nami.

"Yeah Zoro we don't have time for that! Because at this moment we have to fine Luffy and the others!" yelled Usopp. Zoro stood up and followed Nami and the others to the kitchen.

"Ok…so if I was correct before then maybe we're close to the heart. The youngers from before said a man at the point was taking over. So all we have to do for now is find more info on the man. But we also have to get the others…..So this is how we do it. Kina, Sanji and I will go find the others. Usopp, you and Zoro will look for that man. Ok?"

Usopp nodded with determination. Zoro gave a stern nod. "Okay…I'm sure that Merry will take us to the heart…once we get there. We get a missing Strawhats."

~one piece~

Luffy sat on the ground. Still wearing the red kimono. Takeshi walked in.

"So how was your time with the Strawhats?" Luffy glared up at him and then turned away.

"It was fine" He felt something lick his ear. Luffy turned and was about to push the man away but flinched when Takeshi bit his ear.

"Ugh…" Takeshi smirked and pulled away. "Don't disobey you master Strawhat…it'll be a living hell if you do." Luffy's eyes held fear, he nodded.

"Y-yes, Master" Takeshi gave a cruel smile. "Good boy"

~One piece~

Makino was now panicking. Yuki and Chopper disappeared along with Robin and Ace.

"What's damn going on! Shit!" Makino was now pacing. "Fuck! I need to do something!" She took notice of the food that she left in her kitchen. "Cook!"

She ran into the kitchen without a thought in mind. Well one thought.

'You better be okay, you guys!'


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thalia: We are getting close to the end of this fanfic**_

_**Luffy smiles: I'm glad! Now I won't get molested anymore!**_

_**Zoro nods: Good**_

_**Thalia: You just want to molest him for yourself Zoro!**_

_**Zoro blushes: Do not!**_

_**Luffy glares and blushes: You both suck!**_

_**Thalia: That's Zoro's job Hun**_

_**Luffy and Zoro froze then look away**_

_**Thalia laughs her ass off**_

_**Thalia: Caring thanks for the cake I luv it! Zoro likes to blame the moon for his problems. Robin!**_

_**Robin: She doesn't own one piece. She just owns Miss White, Mrs. Yumi, and the evil molester that took Luffy from us. Plus the interesting plot of this story.**_

_**Chopper being his cute awesome self**_

_**Chopper: Enjoy the show.**_

_**Chapter 31: Finding the door**_

Zoro and Usopp were in their room preparing themselves for anything. Usopp sat on his bed and looked at the ground.

"Zoro?" Zoro didn't look up from his white sword. He kept on polishing it. "Hm?"

"Do you think Chopper at the others are okay?" Zoro looked up and Usopp. Slightly surprised of the question. He never seen Usopp this concerned….might be that their going against an enemy they don't know. None of them knew what they were up against.

Zoro didn't like the look on Usopp's face. He gave a slight smirk. "Ha don't doubt your crewmates. We are the Strawhats, remember? If you doubt us Luffy will be disappointed."

Usopp's eyes widened then he smiled brightly. "Yea….your right!" Usopp ran to his drawer and pulled out some tools. "I'm going to make more of my inventions. So when Chopper comes back I'll tell him the mighty Usopp saved him from the evildoer!"

Zoro smiled inwardly when he heard Usopp. "Kay, I'm going to go-"Usopp turned to Zoro.

"Hey Zoro! I forgot to ask….is that girl kina really Kuina?" Zoro tensed slightly and shrugged. "I don't know….I knew she was dead….how she's alive I have no idea."

Usopp noticed the hurt expression on Zoro's face. He watched Zoro climb up the latter and go to the latch. "I'm going to go check on the others."

Usopp nodded and watched Zoro leave the room. "I never had seen him so sad like that."

~One piece~

Sabo was on the deck looking over the railing, watching the ocean go by. Zoro walked over to him.

"Hey" Sabo looked up and gave a small wave to Zoro. "Hey"

"What you thinking about?" asked Sabo. Zoro shrugged and leaned on the railing. "Luffy and the rest of the crew….You?" Sabo seemed a bit dazed. "Robin..." Sabo jumped up and blushed he covered his mouth.

Zoro smirked. "I knew it…I knew you both had something up" Sabo looked away with a red face. "Y-you won't tell her will you?"

"Not if you tell me why you like the crazy woman…" Sabo pouted. "I had a crush on her when I was a kid….when she left I was disappointed and I felt guilty because I was the one that pushed her…." Zoro nodded.

"Huh….interesting" Zoro walked off. Sabo's jaw dropped and frowned. "W-wait what! Hey!" But Zoro was gone.

~One piece~

"Nami here~" Sanji wobbled over to Nami and gave her tea. Nami smiled tiredly.

"Thanks Sanji" She took a sip.

"Land ho!" Sabo yelled from on the deck. Nami slammed her tea on the table. Sanji left the cooking supplies on the counter. They ran outside.

Zoro, Usopp, and Kina were outside. Sabo pointed at the island coming up. The boat suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Why the boat stopped?" Asked Usopp. No one dropped the anchor. Two white doors were in front of the boat. The one on the right changed into a bunch of colors. Purple, orange, white, and pink. The door on the left turned red. Kina stared at the doors.

"Hmm…I don't get this" Zoro pointed at the red door. "That one leads to Luffy" The others looked at Zoro in question. "And you know that how?" Asked Nami

"I just thought of the color that represents Luffy...So I picked that one" Nami sweat dropped.

"That makes- wait did you just say something smart!" Zoro growled. "He's right! That door shows one color while the other shows more! I see….Sanji, Kina lets go to that door. Zoro, Usopp the red one okay!"

Everyone nodded. Zoro grabbed Usopp and threw him to the door. "Ahh!" Usopp grabbed the knob on the door and held on. "You jackass!"

"Just kick the door" Usopp did and the door opened. "Huh! I'm safe!" Zoro jumped on the railing and then jumped to the edge of the door and climbed the door.

"See you later guys!" Nami waved. She latched on to Sanji's arm and Kina grabbed the other one. Sanji had small hearts in his eyes as he jumped up and kicked the door. "Oh Nami-swan~ Kina-chan~!"

The door closed behind them. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Stupid perv-cook" Usopp shook his head and turned into the darkness. "Let's go we have a captain to save."

~one piece~

Sanji, Nami, and Kina walked down a pitch black hallway. "There's nothing here!" yelled Nami.

"Wrong Miss Mikan" The three turned. They saw the red headed man.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Takeshi" Nami gripped on her clima tact. ((Sorry if I'm wrong))

Sanji went into a stance and Kina grabbed the gun on her waist. Takeshi smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think you want to do that." He snapped his fingers. Something leaped down and stood up slowly. Nami's eyes widened as did Sanji's.

"Luffy. We just-"Luffy was still wearing his kimono. He's eyes were glazed over he stretch his arm back and aimed Nami. Sanji grabbed Nami right when the gum gum pistol was about to hit.

"Luffy! Why the hell did you do that!" Takeshi smirked. He pulled Luffy by his kimono and licked the boy's neck.

Nami and Sanji's eyes widened once again. Kina glared at the man. Luffy shuddered.

"My boy…kill them." Luffy nodded. "Yes, Master" Nami shook her head. Luffy the person who believed that everything had a free will. Sanji couldn't move. He refused to believe that came from Luffy's mouth.

"Attack"

"Yes, Master" Luffy's strawhat went down covering his eyes. "Bye bye young Strawhats!" Takeshi gave a wave.

~one piece~

Usopp and Zoro blinked. In front of them were four people. Ace, Robin, Chopper, and Yuki.

Each tied in sea prison stood. Zoro growled. "Damn it the man tricked us!" Usopp nodded.

"Doesn't matter! Let's get them out of there!"

_**I'm sorry! SORRY SORRY!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thalia: In one of my other small fanfics that I make someone insulted it! Ugh! If something's wrong with it then just say it. But seriously they don't have to make me feel bad about my stories! **_

_**Luffy hugs Thalia**_

_**Luffy: Mean people**_

_**Thalia cries**_

_**Thalia: Why was that person so mean!**_

_**Zoro: Don't cry about it. It was only one person and the other people liked it**_

_**Thalia sniffed then hugged Zoro**_

_**Thalia: Zoro you're the best!**_

_**Robin: If you think Thalia is a bad writer please tell her so she can find some way to fix it**_

_**Chopper hugs Thalia **_

_**Chopper: I think you're a good writer **_

_**Thalia: Aw I love you Chopper! Oh and I got an idea for another one piece fanfic**_

_**Chopper: Oh you bastard! That won't make me happy. (Does his little happy dance)**_

_**Thalia: You look happy. Oh I just noticed that in the last chapter I didn't put Sabo in any of the groups. So he's with Zoro and Usopp?**_

_**Chapter 32: The end of Takeshi. **_

Each tied in sea prison stood. Zoro growled. "Damn it the man tricked us!" Usopp nodded.

"Doesn't matter! Let's get them out of there!"

Sabo and Usopp were about to run over and up tie then when Zoro held a hand out in front of them. The two looked at him in question but Zoro ignored the stares and pulled out one of his black swords.

He cut the air in front of them in silence. Usopp understood what he was doing and smirked at Zoro. Sabo didn't understand but watched.

Then rope ties that held their entire wrist were cut suddenly and the four fell to the floor.

The three ran over to them. Usopp ran over to Chopper. "Chopper! Hey Chopper wake up" Chopper moved then opened his eyes slowly. When he saw Usopp he jumped at hugged him.

"Usopp! It was horrible! I-I was trapped in a cage and I saw D-Doctor. He was alive and then- then this red haired mans shot him!" Chopper started to cry. Usopp patted the reindeer's back.

"Shh Shh." Zoro walked over to Ace and Yuki and shook their shoulders. "Hey you two wake up" Both woke up after awhile of shaking their shoulders. Ace shuddered and Yuki fanned herself.

"Water…now…" Tears went down her face. "I….saw…..Luffy…and Ace….burn to death…fire…lots of flames."

Ace huffed on his hands. "Trapped ….in….icy water….cold!" Sabo lifted Robin slightly and shook her.

She opened her eyes and gasped. "Oh my god…." The others looked at her. "I thought…I killed…" She looked at her hands surprised that they looked normal.

"Robin? What happened?" Robin glared at the ground. "That man Takeshi….I think he sent us to a nightmare where we would feel useless in the situation."

"Ace in icy water. Yuki in fire. Chopper trapped and Robin…what happened to you?" Asked Zoro

"I thought I killed the crew…Then Zoro's swords ….like ghost suddenly came a slashed at me. And kept going" Sabo noticed the cuts on her arms.

"Hey remember what Kina and Yumi said. If we see something in a dream or memory and if it's powerful enough it can affect us. Well look at Robin's arm" Zoro and Usopp looked at her arm and saw a lot of cuts.

Their eyes widened. They looked to the others Chopper seemed to be fine but Ace's skin had some purple patches on it. Yuki had burn marks. Chopper panicked.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR!" Zoro rolled his eyes. "That's you!" Chopper blinked. "Oh right!" Chopper got bandages and worked his magic. After he checked that Robin's arm wasn't infected he wrapped it up and made sure she was still able to move around with it.

Ace and Yuki were simple since they used their own powers to heal themselves while Chopper check for any other injuries.

Chopper wiped his forehead. "Ok I'm done…." Robin looked toward Zoro. "So where is miss navigator, Cook-san, and Miss Gunmen "

"Well we were supposed to be looking for Luffy but we went the wrong way and found you four-"

"Wait Luffy!" The four looked at each other when they said it at the same time.

"You saw it too?"-Ace

"Yea….damn bastard"-Yuki

"Me and Yuki were together when we saw him"-Chopper

"What the hell are you three talking about!" Yelled Usopp. Robin frowned then looked at her hands.

"Takeshi wa- is sexually abusing Luffy" Zoro froze. 'The marks on Luffy's neck' He growled. And turned running. Five hands grew out of his body and tripped him.

"Ugh!"

"Stop. Swordsmen. You don't know what you're dealing with. This man has a power that you wouldn't believe." Zoro looked up and glared at her.

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to fucking kill him!" Usopp turned to Zoro. "But if we go in with out a plan then we aren't going to save Luffy. We'd be as good as dead" Zoro growled then blinked.

"Wait…if we got the door to these guys then….does that mean. Nami, Perv cook, and Kina got the door that leads to Luffy?"

Before any of them could say anything they heard a scream.

"That's Nami!" Said Chopper. "Let's go!"Yelled Sabo

All of them stood up and ran to where the scream was heard.

~One piece~

So far in Nami's side it wasn't doing so well. Nami has been trying to use her clima tact but she found out she couldn't use it in Luffy's mind without messing it up even more.

The second she tried to make a thunder storm. Luffy fell to the ground gripping on to his head until his nails got into his skin and he started to bleed. Takeshi smirked.

"Anything you do that effects this room will hurt you dear captain." Nami cursed under her breath.

"So this is Luffy's heart huh?" Takeshi clapped his hands. "Oh aren't you a smart one! That's right you mess up the room you might as well say good bye to that strawhat for good."

Nami couldn't think. Kina put her gun away. She wasn't taking any chances either one miss and who knew what would happen.

Luffy ran right to them. "Gum Gum…..gatlet!" As the punches came in Sanji pushed Nami out of the way and did the same for Kina. Sanji took all the hits.

Nami couldn't see Sanji until Luffy jumped back am couple feet. She gasped. Sanji had bruises all over. His eyes were swollen, you could tell that his jaw was broken, and maybe a few ribs. Sanji coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Sanji!" Nami was about to run over to him when she heard Luffy call.

"Gum gum pistol!" Nami only had enough time to see the punch coming straight for her. She screamed when the punch connected to her stomach.

She was thrown back a couple of feet. Her head hit the ground hard, she was knocked out. Kina was the only one left standing.

Luffy aimed punches at her but she was able to dodge them all. But she was losing energy and fast. Luffy stopped suddenly.

"Huh?" A hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Takeshi. Before she could move away. A pain shot through her body and hey fell to the ground.

Takeshi smirked when he heard footsteps coming their way. Luffy stood by his side.

Zoro and the others stopped and looked at the bodies on the ground. Zoro glared at the man.

"You, Takeshi?" Takeshi nodded. Usopp glared at him with full force.

"You jackass! What did you do to Nami, Sanji and Kina!"Yelled Chopper. Takeshi shook his head.

"That wasn't me. It was him" He pointed at Luffy. They widened their eyes.

"L-Luffy? But….."

"He's my new pet…and he wants to play." Luffy walked in front of Takeshi with a battle stance.

Zoro took his swords out. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." Everyone stared at him.

"Zoro you'll hurt Luffy!"

"We don't have a choice. It starts now" Luffy pulled his hand back.

"Ready…..go" said Takeshi. Everyone prepared themselves. Usopp grabbed his slingshot, Chopper took out a rumble ball, Robin crossed her arms, Sabo took his staff, Ace took a stance, and Yuki took her ice daggers.

Luffy was about to hit when something grabbed his leg.

Luffy tripped. Kina jumped up and kicked Takeshi's stomach. Takeshi fell back in surprise. "Zoro! Now!"

Zoro understood. He ran and jumped over Luffy and tightened his hold on his three swords.

"Oni giri!" Takeshi's scream was heard throughout the room. Nami jumped when she heard the yell. Sanji sat up and coughed. None of them wanted to be out of the fun.

"Diez a flor"

"Rumble!"

"Flame star!"

Was heard. Ace, Sabo and Yuki ran. Yuki jumped on Ace's shoulders and threw her daggers that hit dead on to Takeshi's shoulders. Sabo jumped into the air and flipped so he went straight down. He hit Takeshi with his staff. And Ace added flames to Usopp's Flame star.

Robin just held him down and Chopper pointed out his weak points.

In the end. Takeshi was unconscious ….or dead.

Everyone surrounded Luffy. Who was breathing harshly. "Luffy" Zoro touched the boy's shoulder and then the room flashed.

_**Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Nami were on the deck of the going Merry. The Ship was going up on the strong currents that were on this mountain. Luffy placed his foot on a barrel.**_

"_**I' m going to be king of the pirates"**_

_**Zoro smirked and put his foot on the same barrel. "I'm going to be the best swordsmen in the world." Luffy laughed and smiled brightly and she turned his head to the others.**_

"_**Come on guys join in!" The others nodded and smiled. Nami but her foot on it. "I'll make a map of the whole world"**_

_**Usopp put his foot. "I'll become the warrior of the sea!" Sanji put his foot lastly. "I'll find the all blue!"**_

_**All of them lifted their foot then slammed it back down on the barrel. The barrel was now into bits and pieces.**_

"_**Onward to the Grand Line!"**_

Everyone watched the memory. Some with surprise (Ace, Sabo, Yuki) and some with a warm smile. (The whole strawhat crew). They heard a laugh. 

"GONE! THAT BASTARD IS GONE!" Luffy jumped up and hugged Zoro. "Shishishishi!" Luffy collapsed on Zoro.

"So sleepy….." Zoro smiled. "Then sleep. When you wake up we'll be here" Luffy did as he was told and fell asleep.

~One piece~

A week had past.

The others came back safe and sound. Makino was in tears as she hugged and scolded each of them. Chopper everyone's wounds.

All of them kind of freaked about all the food Makino made. Ace, Sabo, and Yuki ate almost all of it with pride. They told Makino what had happened in Luffy's mind.

And Kina explained the whole Takeshi thing.

"You see….Takeshi was the old woman's son. But he died of a deadly sickness. But she continued to live without him. I guess he got mad and made her sick in the head. But when he noticed that she was dying he went into a different body. So he chose Luffy." Even though they had the explanation that didn't stop them from getting even angrier.

So far Luffy has been asleep all of this time. Zoro never left his side once.

~One piece~

The raven haired boy opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and looked around the room. "This is my room."

Luffy noticed at Zoro had his head sleeping on the bed and the rest of his body on a chair. Luffy smiled gently and slide of the bed quietly and walked to the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror. He shuddered when he saw the bite marks in his neck. He also saw that he had bandages wrapped all over his back.

Slowly he took them off. He's eyes widened to what he saw. Or what he didn't see.

Luffy smiled in relief.

"yea it is." He turned and saw Zoro. He ran over and hugged him. "Oh Zoro! Thank you! Its finally gone!" Zoro gave a laugh.

"No need for the thanks….we just wanted our captain back. And no way were we going to let some random idiot bastard take him away from us."

Luffy laughed. When he finally stopped laughing he blushed and looked down. Zoro blinked.

"Huh? Luffy, what's wrong-"A pair of lips was on his own. Luffy was kissing him. Luffy's eyes were slammed shut. Zoro's widened eyes started to close as he started to kiss the young boy back.

They heard a click.

Both pulled out of the kiss and turned to the two girls outside the bathroom door. Nami and Yuki jumped.

"I'll make you a copy of this!"Yelled Yuki Luffy and Zoro blushed red. Zoro grabbed the camera.

"Oh no you don't!" Robin made a hand appear on Zoro's shoulder and took the camera throwing it to herself.

"Mine now" Luffy smirked. "Sabo! Ace! Put your clothes back on!" Both girls turned around. Luffy fell to the ground laughing.

"Robin's a perv! Robin's a perv!" Robin turned a shade of red. Zoro watched with interest. Yuki growled. "Damn it!"

Luffy jumped and grabbed the camera. Both he and Zoro ran with Robin and Yuki by their tails. Luck was on their side. Sabo and Ace came out of their room with nothing but boxers. Robin and Yuki tripped.

Both had red faces. Ace and Sabo caught them. "Hey whats wrong?"

"Robin? Your face is red"

Luffy and Zoro turned to each other then nodded. Luffy kicked Sabo and Zoro kicked Ace. They both fell ….on top of Yuki and Robin.

Luffy and Zoro ran out of the hall hearing. "LUFFY! ZORO!"

~one piece~

The Strawhats were about to leave the village. Everyone was waving good-bye. Yuki and Ace were holding hands and waving the other ones. "Take care!"

"Don't die!"

"Don't rape Luffy, Zoro!" Zoro threw a random item at Ace. Who dodged it without letting go of Yuki.

Luffy laughed. "Makino! Make sure Ace and Yuki stay away from the bed room!" Laughs were heard from everywhere. Robin and Sabo were making out currently but paused to laugh at Ace and Yuki.

Sanji seemed a bit gloomy that Robin was taken but he head his hearts set on Nami for awhile. Usopp and Chopper waved.

"Good-bye! The Mighty Usopp will come back!"

"Robin come one stop making out with my brother and get on the ship!" Robin blushed and gave one more kiss on the cheek then ran onto the ship. The ship raised its anchor.

"Behave!"

"You better come back at king of the pirates!"

"Wait Zoro!" Zoro turned his head and saw Kina.

"I'm sorry! I didn't tell you who I was! Please come back soon!" Zoro nodded.

"I'm come back as the greatest swordsmen in the world. Traveling with the best pirate crew of course!" Kina-Kuina smiled and waved.

"See you soon Midget!"

"I'm not short!" Kuina laughed. They waved until they couldn't see the village any more.

Luffy hugged Zoro and kissed his cheek.

"So where do we go now captain?" A yell came out of our favorite orange lover.

"Make out later boys! The log says we have to go to the north!"

_**The end! I hope u luved my story! I will have a new one coming up soon! **_

_**Review if you liked it!**_


	34. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my One Piece fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_

_**Ps. I haven't seen that much of the anime. I stopped some point around 240 only because school work got in the way and I haven't seen the anime for almost a year. So sorry if I messed up a lot of the original story line!**_


End file.
